Undertones
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: It took only a few seconds, a mere glimpse—for her world to spin out of control. Hitsugaya/Rukia
1. Arc 1: the dawn of a new era

**Undertones**

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Simmer down; I know you're angry_

_I can make, make it okay_

.

* * *

**Arc One: **

**the dawn of a new era**

* * *

"You know, I'm still confused as to why you're with us Rukia." Yumichika remarked offhandedly, his fingers brushing the side of his hair.

Rukia's eyes subtly glanced to her left, "What?"

"Why did your brother decide to have you come with us on patrol? You're not even part of our squad."

**"**Neither is Shuhei and he's here." She replied, her hands twitching. The humidity in the air was thick, almost like smog—despite the clear blue skies.

"Captain Zaraki recommended Shuhei for this particular assignment." Ikkaku commented dryly, his grin was malicious, "Why did big brother Byakuya let you off the leash?"

Rukia's eyebrow twitched, she stopped abruptly her foot sliding to outwards, and she was satisfied when she heard a muffled curse and a large thump. "I don't particularly know why Nii-sama does such things. And it wasn't Nii-sama that advised me to take this assignment, fool."

For some reason, Ikkaku sometimes reminded her of Ichigo.

Shuhei frowned, "Then who—"

"Captain Ukitake did." Rukia glanced to the left side of the dense forest, "When I asked _why, _he said he wanted me to be _exposed._"

Yumichika looked at her curiously. Even if though he didn't want to quite admit it, the young Kuchiki had a lot more field experience than him and Ikkaku. He couldn't speak for Shuhei. Her shikai had multiple forms and her kido was well above average. She hadn't received her Bankai, _yet. _It was only a matter of time. She killed an arrancar and an espada—why wasn't she a _lieutenant _yet?

"Exposed?" It was Shuhei that asked this, but Ikkaku was already sitting on the ground and responded bitterly, "Violence. Brutal violence." He sneered, "She has killed, but she hasn't killed—the way _we _kill."

"We aren't _murderers_, Ikkaku." Yumichika spat, "We are shinigami. We purify hollows and keep the balance—we do not _kill._"

"Don't you think I _know_ that!" He growled, before scratching the back of his neck and sighing. "What I'm saying is, she hasn't seen violence, brutal violence—that's what Ukitake wants her to see. She'll break if she isn't exposed to something _ruthless._"

The little Kuchiki looked at him with something akin to inquisitiveness. She has seen violence, lots of violence; she lived on the streets—most of the Soul Society do not know that the younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki was a street-rat. For the sake of her brother's honor, she wouldn't say anything—that and someone told her too much information is _never_ a good thing.

But she understood what Ikkaku was saying. She has seen merciless, inhumane violence, but seeing _and _doing—those were two _different _things.

"I know." Rukia surprised the three men with her acceptance, "I know." She looked into the dense brush of trees, "I can't hide it and I can't ignore it. Facts are facts for a reason. I have to face it sometime."

On the outskirts of the Soul Society, there was a dense forest before entering the gates of Rukongai. It wasn't much of a forest, the terrain was rocky, and the moss was slippery—more mountainous than anything, with high thick trees and the cool sky. There have been multiple sightings of hollows within this particular brush. It was almost as if something was calling them into this area—the assignment was basically to scout the area.

She felt an inkling of something and stilled. "Do you feel that?"

Ikkaku pulled to a stop, "Feel what?"

A familiar howling sound roared and the ground shook with the sheer force of the wind. The reiatsu was dark, darker than usual and it was _strong._

"That."

That was the only word she said until she sped to the sound of the hollow, Yumichika, Shuhei and Ikkaku hot on her heels. The fog was thickening, the water in the air swirling in her nose and hugging her lungs. The grass was damp now, slick with rain and the roar of the hollow became almost deafening.

"Is that a _Menos_?" Yumichika sounded scandalized; Rukia couldn't fault him for it. It did look like a Menos Grande. But a Menos so close to the Soul Society didn't make sense, with so many patrolling officers and fighters in the area—it isn't ethical. Coming into enemy territory wasn't logical.

"It has a red mask." Ikkaku pointed out. The hollow was tall as a Menos Grande, but the masks were red and dome-shaped. There was no white in sight; everything was red, their teeth, their spikes and their eyes. The black cloak still remained. There were at least twenty.

"If it shoots Ceros, it's a Menos." Rukia replied, adrenaline thick in her throat. "I'll take the left."

"Reap: Kazeshini!" Shuhei growled, eyes narrowed and his scythe rotated into a rapid spin. Flinging the chain towards one of the hollows, the hollow moaned and released a Cero, instead of bright, reddish violet Cero, it was whitish, blue—the Cero was nullified by the spinning of Shuhei's scythe.

"It's like they mutated!" Yumichika exclaimed, before gritting his teeth, leaping high and cutting down a Menos straight down the middle.

"Tch, does it matter?" Ikkaku grinned, "Extend: Hozukimaru!" With a snarl, he leaped and cut down three Menos within the span of three minutes. The shrieking got louder, they moved faster, the Ceros shooting rapidly, and dodging the Ceros only left the terrain more unstable.

"Dance: Sode no Shirayuki! _Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!_" Rukia cried, a white ripple of ice blasted from her zanpakuto, icing three of the Menos. Waving the hilt with her hand, the ice cracked. The Menos shattering into white particles.

She inhaled sharply when a sudden movement she caught at the corner of her eye, she twisted sharply to see the Menos grow arms, it moved so quickly—almost equivalent to shunpo—the long fingers, white as bone—dug into her ribs, and she saw something—like a flash.

_"Because our Captain is weak and sick, I'm usually in charge of everything! Therefore you may call me 'Captain Kaien' if you like!_

Rukia's eyes widened, the air in her throat loose—

_"Remember as long as I'm in your division, I will stand by you even if I die."_

She can see him, she can hear him—she could _feel him. _Kaien.

The blood was seeping threw her clothes—she couldn't move. The Menos slashed the other side of her ribs—she coughed blood—she rolled onto a half-sitting position on the ground.

_"Whenever you fight from this point on, there is one thing that you must never do. And that is to die alone. And when that time comes, where will your heart go?"_

She could taste the sun on her skin; she could feel the grass under her fingertips—

_"Your heart will be passed on to your friends. If you pass it on to your friends, then your heart will always live on within them. Kuchiki, that's why you must never, ever, ever die alone."_

This was a memory—this isn't real.

"Rukia!" That was Shuhei, his scythe spinning and cutting into the Menos—it disappearing into black particles. He crouched down, helping her sit up, "Are you okay?"

She shook off the shock, the anxiety rising in knots. Ignoring the pain in her ribs, she stood up, "These aren't ordinary Menos. They can tap into our memories and use it against us. Like a flashback!"

Yumichika and Ikkaku were in earshot distance, they stiffened, their grips on their zanpakuto tightened.

"Then they _have_ mutated." Shuhei stated.

"Don't let them touch you! Especially their hands!" Rukia cried out as she used shunpo to cut down another Menos. "The memories are a distraction."

The slash on her ribs were bleeding, but it bleed slow. She couldn't afford to pass out, not now. There were only five left. Five Menos left and she needed to report this back to the Head Captain.

"Dance: Sode no Shirayuki! _Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!_" An ice pillar caught in the center of a Menos, encasing the hollow in a beam of white light, freezing the Menos. She slashed the air with her blade, the ice shattering along with the Menos.

The back of her neck prickled—there was one behind her—but how—

The Menos slashed her left arm, blood raining onto the ground, she was slammed into a tree and she braced herself for a new memory.

_"Mommy! Mommy!" A boy with hair as black as hers and stunning blue eyes came running towards his mother, with a grin bright as the sun and dimples forming onto his cheeks. _

Rukia blinked. This wasn't a memory. The little boy was running toward her? How was that possible? She was watching him run toward someone else? Her arm was numb now and she could barely hear Ikkaku screaming at her.

_The woman whose back was turned from her, shifted so now she was facing the running child—_

Rukia nearly gasped. It was her, an _older _her.

_"What is it?" Rukia smiled softly when the little boy hugged her leg. _

_"Uncle Byakuya said he's gonna teach me how to use a zanpakuto!" The child's grin widened and his eyes sparkled—_

This wasn't a memory—this was another time—and Nii-sama, purple eyes were so wide, her eyes were burning. The future?

_"I thought your father said he was going to teach you?" Rukia rubbed his hair._

The scene in front of her was fading.

_"Daddy and Uncle Byakuya are going to teach me together!"_

Rukia was nearly close to hyperventilating.

_"Really? Your father doesn't like competition, Kei-chan."_

Her son. Her son's name was Kei.

_"Stop telling my child lies," Toushiro appeared in a fraction of a second, his teal orbs burned when he paused to drop a kiss at the corner of her mouth, "We decided to teach him together, he'll learn that ice is far better than those dammed flower petals."_

Rukia screamed. It wasn't a scream of pain or agony—it was a scream of pure, unadulterated frustrated confusion.

It was Captain Hitsugaya.

Captain Hitsugaya.

_Captain Hitsugaya._

The very same captain she must have spoke at least four sentences in her whole life span, the very same captain who had an ice zanpakuto, the very same captain that—that was nearly executed.

This had to be a dream. A nightmare. She needed to wake up, she needed to wake up, needed to wake up right now—

"Kuchiki, get a grip!"

Rukia slowly blinked. The image disappeared, the hands her shoulders she recognized were Ikkaku's and Yumichika and Shuhei looked at her with concern. The little Kuchiki caught sight of Shuhei's torn arm and this wasn't a dream.

"Huh?"

Yumichika sighed, "Dammit, Kuchiki." He ran his hand threw his short locks before glaring at her almost accusingly, "Your brother would have _slaughtered_ us, if anything had happened to you."

Rukia blinked, hard. This still wasn't a dream.

"Did any of you see anything?"

Shuhei looked at Ikkaku.

The scarred man grimaced, "I saw Captain Magurama saving me from a hollow."

Yumichika looked at the sun, "I saw me fighting Captain Zaraki."

The bald man stood up and Rukia followed in suit, the man brushed some blood that was splattered onto his forearm, he felt the remaining three people look at him in almost expectance. He sighed in defeat, "I saw myself as a Captain—"

Yumichika threw his head back and laughed hysterically, his eyes watering, "A Captain—"

"Shut the hell up!" Ikkaku replied, slamming the back of his palm onto the man's neat locks, suppressing a grin when the hair flew into an awkward position. "I saw myself as Captain of the Eleventh Division. I know it doesn't make sense—"

"Yes it does." Rukia cut him off with a pale expression, she forced her thoughts to remain in one direction, "Apparently the newly formed Menos have the ability to—I don't know how to put this in a way to understand."

Rukia huffed when Ikkaku raised an eyebrow, "It has the ability to show us our memories of the past _and _the future."

The three men looked at her in shock.

Shuhei broke the silence, "You mean something like time?"

Rukia nodded, "The Menos can show us stages through time. Enough to cause us to be distracted." She wrapped a hand around her slashed arm wincing, "I saw a glimpse of the past and the future." She hissed when she grabbed her zanpakuto, "It was enough to for the Menos to gain the upper hand and attack."

Shuhei looked at Ikkaku, "We need to inform the Head-Captain."

Yumichika groaned, "Just when things were getting back to normal."

Someone had thrown a wrench into his plans.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In a world full of darkness**

**I've become your midnight sun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Head-Captain Yamamoto, we have defeated twenty Menos Grande on the outskirts of The Soul Society." Ikkaku had bowed before giving his report.

There was a deafening period of silence before Ukitake explained with slight horror, "Twenty?"

Kenpachi scoffed, "You bastards had all the fun."

Yamamoto was silent, before Ikkaku reported, "These Menos were different from the ones we have encountered before, Rukia Kuchiki has a better grasp on the situation. I will let her explain."

Rukia nearly winced, mostly from the bleeding of arms and ribs, and slightly because she could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Head-Captain Yamamoto, the Menos Grande appeared to be mutated."

"Mutated?"

"Yes. The Menos had the same height and characteristics as a regular Menos Grande, but their heads were red and dome-shaped. They had no white on them, only red. Their Ceros, were white and they have the ability to use shunpo." Rukia felt her brother's gaze on her before she continued, "They have the ability to see into the past and into the future."

There were gasps of outrage and Yamamoto's eyes opened, "What do you mean?"

Rukia swallowed her anxiety and gave him the best hypothesis she could think of. "When the hands of the Menos come in contact with skin, they send something like a shockwave through the body. I saw flashes of the past, like the scene was happening right in front of me. I could _feel _it." Her arms held the sides of her ribs and Byakuya tensed, "They used the flashes of memories as distraction to attack." She paused, the thoughts more clear, "I assume that they have another ability that uses the flashes of time or uses time in general to manipulate their opponents."

A silence entered the room after the little Kuchiki's declaration. The tension in the room thickened, before Ukitake spoke up, "What did you see, Rukia?"

Her lips thinned as she recalled the happy memories, it seemed like ages ago she was that genuinely happy. "I saw Kaien."

It was three words and Ukitake felt his heart plummet.

"What about you, Ikkaku?" Kenpachi asked gruffly and was surprised to see him smirk deviously.

"I saw myself as the Captain of the Eleventh division."

Kenpachi laughed almost manically, "Wouldn't that be a sight to behold."

"Were your memories from the past, Hisagi—Ayasegawa?" Yamamoto inquired.

"Yes, sir."

"How is that there was three flashes from the past in three shinigami and one flash of the future, enough to say that it was from the future?" Yamamoto questioned almost accusingly, "How do you support your assumption based on one subject?"

Ikkaku spoke before, Rukia could lie, "Little Kuchiki had two hits—once from the past and once from the future."

Rukia, most definitely, wanted to kick the bald man out the window for opening his mouth. He was so much like Ichigo—her frustration was increasing. She didn't _want_ to think about that memory—that thing—just yet. It didn't make her feel any better knowing that he was _in _the room. It made her want to throw up and scream at the same time. It wasn't just anxiety making her sick, it was the sheer thought of being with him in the room.

"Kuchiki."

She swallowed, her face pale. "In my memory—my future memory, I-I saw myself, an older version of myself."

It was a mere glimpse, but it felt like an hour, her hair was long like her Nii-sama's, not like the short bob she has now, she was a few inches taller, she didn't where the standard shinigami robes, she wore a pants, almost like the sweat pants in the human world, black in color and charcoal—a shade off true black, sleeveless shirt, with blue dragons twisting around the back. Her lieutenant badge wrapped tightly across her arm and her boots and her boots—those boots she _knew_ she grabbed them from the human world.

Rukia inhaled and did her best block out everything. "I saw my son. I have a son and he looked like me."

She felt everyone stare at her and Yamamoto was giving her an odd watch. There was a glimmer of interest flashing in his eyes and she felt something inside her shrivel up.

_Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask—_

"And the father?"

She fought back a flinch, "Didn't see him."

_Lie. _

His eyes crinkled. Checkmate. The old man inwardly smiled. _Ah, so he was here—in this very room. _

"I see." The head-captain lifted his head up, "Captain Kurotsuchi, I want an investigation done upon this matter. I want all Captains and their squads taking shifts for border patrol. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna change, the first step is the hardest**

**A brand new age has finally begun right now**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is it true?"

Rukia lifted an eyebrow as she slipped on her shinigami sandals. Unohana had finished healing her so she didn't grimace—it was only a flesh wound, it disappeared without a scar. She couldn't help but feel the shock of memories when she grazed the area of her skin as she stretched her legs. "Is what true?"

Renji didn't hesitate. "The Menos can see through time."

Byakuya must have told him and Rukia's eyes hardened, "Something like that. It's more like glimpses into the past and the future. We don't know if that's their only ability with the manipulation of time."

"Is it like time travel?" Rangiku's voice inquired curiously, her hand resting underneath her chin. Rukia wasn't quite sure when Renji and the Tenth Division's lieutenant began to spend time with each other, she assumed it was because they were _both_ lieutenants, or was it because they were drinking partners—she couldn't quite pin the dots together. But what made her slightly faint around the women's presence was that she was _his _lieutenant. Meaning he could show up anytime.

"I guess. If they can display flashes of different parts of time, they probably do travel in time," Rukia explained, she tightened her zanpakuto to her waist, "I mean it's the only explanation," She paused, "That we have right now."

"What did you see Rukia?" He probed, his tone a bit more than curious.

Her eyebrow twitched, "I saw Kaien."

Renji flinched, "And?"

"And what?"

Renji scoffed, his hands crossed under his chest as he leant against the side of her bedroom wall. Rangiku looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You can't lie to me Rukia, you saw something else. Captain told me that you saw two glimpses."

Her amethyst orbs sharpened, _Nii-sama wants to know._

Brother or not, this was something that was not coming out of her mouth. "Nii-sama informed you didn't he."

It was a statement not a question.

"He said two flashes. He didn't say _what_."

Rukia contemplated on telling him. He was her best friend, he grew up with her, he had her best interests at heart—he was a _mole_ for her brother—so she decided to fill him on half-truths.

"I saw my son." Rukia didn't have to look at Renji to know that his jaw dropped, "His name is Kei and he called me Mommy and _I have a son._"

Despite the next part of the memory she smiled gently. She had a little boy and it made her so happy that she felt the sun brighten in her soul.

"Did he have orange hair—"

The little Kuchiki elbowed him in his stomach, immediately knowing where that sentence was leading him.

"Not that it's any of your business—but no."

Renji even out of breath, looked surprised. He was almost completely sure that she would have ended up with the substitute shinigami. They had a bond that no one could quite understand; he knew that both of their feelings towards each other were strong—stronger than he could comprehend. But if it wasn't Ichigo—

"Whose the father Rukia?" Rangiku squealed. "This is so exciting! Whose your future husband, Rukia?"

Rukia paled quite quickly. There was _no way _was she answering that question. Nope. Absolutely not. "I didn't see him."

"Lies!"

Her skin was cold and she could only stare at Lieutenant Matsumoto in surprise, how did she know—

"Don't even try, Rukia! I know when women are lying." She grinned and laughed manically. "It's a gift!"

Her blonde hair danced when she hopped up and down with excitement. Her blue eyes twinkled knowing that she caught the little Kuchiki in a lie—she has her cornered, "Now spill."

"So what if I'm lying," Rukia felt a thrill run through her, "I'm not telling anyone _anything._"

"C'mon Rukia~" She sang and the dark-haired girl wondered if she could escape without being trampled by the busty blonde and her nosy red-haired baboon.

"MATSUMOTO!"

It was his voice that made ice drop into her stomach. She was going to hyperventilate. Rukia blanched, but what was he doing in the Kuchiki estate? Besides looking for Rangiku, her brother would have strangled the man—as eloquently as her Nii-sama could—for causing such unwanted noise in his home.

"Captain!" Rangiku's voice was sweet and light, unaffected by her Captain's murderous voice.

The door of Rukia's bedroom slip open, there stood Captain Hitsugaya with a tick in his eyebrow. After the defeat of Aizen, his silver hair shorter, more messy and boyish with a fringe dangling neatly at the bridge of his nose, a turquoise scarf loose against his neck and his zanpakuto strapped to his back. His teal eyes were burning with irritation and Rukia snapped out of her trance.

She inwardly scowled. _W__hy _was she staring at him?

"Matsumoto, _what _did I tell you earlier?"

"To finish the paperwork-but you see Captain, I had to make sure my dear little Rukia was alright!" Her answer was sunny and the once injured girl looked at her in thinly veiled irritation-already knowing _that _wasn't the answer.

Hitsugaya turned his eyes to the owner of the room. His eyes simmering with fire and she nearly flinched. She pulled on a mask in indifference, "Captain Hitsugaya, is there a reason why you're in my room?"

Renji looked at her.

It was odd. Rukia was a pendent for formalities, she didn't greet him-instead she question him and Rukia wondered if this was how Ichigo felt when shinigami entered his room.

"Kuchiki, I assumed you are healed."

A statement not a question.

"Yes." She responded flatly, her feet wanting to run out of the room. Just where the _hell _was Nii-sama?

He looked at her carefully, and Rukia was wondering _why _he was still looking at her. Even Rangiku was looking at her. But all thoughts came to a screeching halt when he stepped _inside _her room, now walking towards her, his strides deliberate and she had to stop herself from stepping back.

"Then why do you have ice on your hand?" He grabbed her wrist, her hand covered in frost, icicles bloomed onto her fingertips. Rukia's eyes widened, when had-how did, wasn't this Sode no Shirayuki's power?

She hesitated when she answered, her confusion clear in her tone, "I-I don't know?"

Her eyes narrowed, how was this possible? She ignored his hand on her wrist and twisted her wrist. The icicles were less than six inches, but more than three-they were sharp-like claws.

Hitsugaya took his other hand and cracked the icicles; the icicles disappearing into snow evaporating into the air like crystals-the ice melting when the attachments were broken. Her hand lay bare in his and it burnt her wrist. He was _warm_ and rough and she needed to stop this train of thought right _now. _

"You're summoning your zanpakuto's power without drawing it." Hitsugaya stated as he dropped her wrist. His eyes flickered to her zanpakuto and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Have your Captain speak to you about it."

He turned around and left, "Matsumoto, let's go."

Rangiku blinked in surprise. Had her Captain willing touched someone? She didn't have much time to think about this before she replied quickly, "Right."

She followed her Captain out of the estate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The life right here won't hold me down**

**Getting so hard to see the stars**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well, I have to thank Captain Hitsugaya for catching this new power," Ukitake replied lightly after hearing what Rukia had discovered.

Her hand twitched, but she didn't say anything.

The white-haired man continued, "You see Rukia, shinigami with elemental reiatsu have the advantage; they are able to summon a zanpakuto's power-their element without drawing their blade. They have to control it. Loosing control over elemental reiatsu is very dangerous. Take Captain Hitsugaya for example,"

She didn't know _why _he was still talking about him.

"As a child Shiro-chan leaked his reiatsu unconsciously; it caused the area to frost." Ukitake stated, "What caused your reiatsu to freeze your hand into a claw?"

She thought for a moment, "I was irritated and angry."

He nodded in affirmation, "Your reiatsu runs on your emotions. You aren't normally angry and hot-headed like Hitsugaya," He chuckled at that. "But because you were angry your reiatsu responded to your emotions."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that you have a new and very powerful ability. Even if you haven't achieved your Bankai, this new ability can prove to be very lethal. You must learn to control this new power or it will become a threat to you and the others around you." Ukitake warned, "Elemental reiatsu is very rare. Summoning a zanpakuto's power without drawing it's blade can only be used if you have elemental reiatsu. Head-Captain Yamamoto uses flames and heat, but you and Shiro-chan use the cold and ice."

"So how do I learn to use this power?" Rukia asked curiously, her head tilted to the side.

"Well," He grinned sheepishly, "You're going to have figure that out yourself. All I can tell you is that unless you ask Head-Captain Yamamoto to teach you—"

Rukia felt something die inside her.

_He tried to have me executed—no._

"Or Shiro-chan,"

She nearly screamed in frustration.

"Or you can ask Sode no Shirayuki to teach you."

That caught her interest, "I can do that?"

Ukitake chuckled, "C'mon Rukia, think outside the box."

* * *

Rukia was in the private training grounds of the Kuchiki estate. Meditation seemed to be the only thing she could do right now. She needed to tap into her zanpakuto to speak with Sode no Shirayuki. She placed her sword in front of her and sat against the rock. She closed her eyes and focused on her reiryoku. It was bright and white. She curled into the energy, like silk threads and then the ground disappeared. She was standing in a meadow or was it a mountain? It was covered in a blanket of snow, but it wasn't snowing, the sky was blue and the wind was gentle on her face.

"Lady Rukia." Sode no Shirayuki appeared in front of her, her eyes paler than the ocean, her smile was warm in contrast to her powers.

"Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia bowed before asking, "Is it possible for me to share your powers without summoning my blade?"

She nodded, her smile edging towards what looks like a smirk. "Yes. Only shinigami elemental reiatsu can do this."

"However, it will take much work for you to develop and expand your techniques." Her hand waved in the air and snow began to fall, "The control is the most difficult part. Without using a zanpakuto, you have no basis to draw out your reiatsu." She explained—her hand cut across the wind, sharp like a blade.

"In order to draw out your reiatsu without your zanpakuto, think of reiatsu as a form energy. Not pressure, but a form of energy. Than gather it in the pit of your stomach and disperse it. Not only will it make you feel awake, you feel as if you can gather it into the tips of your fingers." Sode no Shirayuki gathered a small ball of reiatsu into her hands, and with a flick of her fingers, the reiatsu coiled into flexible ice twists, "Notice how you can change the properties of the ice. Never drain the reiatsu you summon in your body completely, it can damage you."

"Controlling your reiatsu will be challenging." She warned, her blue eyes darkening. "You must create a balance within yourself." She smiled, "But I think it would be that difficult for you. Controlling your reiatsu is a lot like using kido. When your reiatsu and reiryoku are balanced—it will come naturally. And stronger."

Rukia was summing up the lecture quite rapidly.

"Like kido, you have to have a balance of reiatsu and reiryoku. The stronger your reiryoku, the stronger your reiatsu—summoning your reiatsu without the sword is like summoning energy in the form of a sphere, dispersing the energy rapidly and evenly into your body. You can't drain your reiatsu completely or the body will be damaged." Rukia stated, her eyes shining with excitement.

Sode no Shirayuki blinked at how fast she comprehended the new amount of information, she nodded and smiled. "Yes. The techniques I can show you are limited; you will have to be creative and expand on them."

"Alright!"

When Rukia opened her eyes it was dusk. The sun was setting and she knew dinner would be a couple hours. She had enough time to train.

"Okay." She murmured. She cupped her chin, focusing on her reiatsu she felt silk in her throat and she blew quickly, but soft. Wind, silver as the ice she wielded, covered the training area in ice, the force of the wind crashing into trees, icing parts of the compound and—

"Oops." She prayed that Nii-sama wouldn't scold her.

"Maybe I put too much force?" Rukia frowned; she was gentle when she blew, "Perhaps the speed?"

She cupped her chin again, and blew this time slower and softer. The whisper of silver covered a flower, she controlled the wind with the speed and force of her exhales. "Okay, I need to control my breathing."

"Let's see," Her left hand swiped up, then swiped sideways and then she twitched her fingers—the humidity in the air froze into thin ice needles, "Slowly, slowly." She aimed at the frozen tree and flicked her hands back; the needles snapped forward and didn't even reach halfway from the distance between her and the tree.

"What?" She fumbled with words, she used enough force _and _she aimed correctly—so _why _wasn't it working?

Rukia inhaled, finding the water in the air, locking it with her fingers, the tips glowed a lavender color and she swiped up and then sideways—needles formed and snapping her wrist back—the same thing happened—it fell to the ground a few seconds later.

"Damn it!" She growled, her hands snapping back to her side—her anger caused the ice on the ground to shoot up like spikes.

"Kuchiki, I assume you like your home?" A voice that would sound cold, even icy to most people sounded like a crackling fire in hers. She cooled her anger and turned around to see Captain Hitsugaya standing casually on her roof.

"Captain Hitsugaya, is there a reason you're standing on my roof?" Rukia inquired noting with some irony that this sounded something similar to a conversation she had earlier with him.

He used Flash Steps and in a second he was standing a foot away from her. She had to force herself not to blink. "The very same reason I was in your room earlier."

She bit the inside of her cheek, "Lieutenant Matsumoto isn't here."

He smirked, "I noticed."

"So then _why _are you here?" Rukia's tone bordered on the verge of insulting and insulting a Captain isn't her in her best interest.

He didn't answer and she didn't expect him to.

She tried again, "Does Nii-sama know you're here?"

It was a pointless question; her brother would have noticed the minute his reiatsu came into contact with the manor.

"You already know the answer to that," Hitsugaya scowled, "And I don't really care."

Rukia was finished with asking questions; he didn't answer them and she couldn't guess. He was a prodigy and because he is a prodigy—he was very experienced in mind games. She couldn't come up with a reason why he was here—she had no relationship with him, in the future—

_She needed to stop thinking, right now. _

"Captain Ukitake asked me train with you." Hitsugaya finally answered his arms crossed over his chest.

She could help but blurt out dryly, "Not _train _me?"

"No." He raised a snowy eyebrow, "You don't need to be trained. Being trained and training with are two completely different things. First, being trained means you are learning to fight a certain way, training with means practicing your skills and working on expanding and strengthening them."

"And you just agreed to do this," Rukia asked reproachfully, before adding quickly, "Do Captains not have important work and duties to carry out? Should you really inconvenience yourself with something as petty as this?"

"Are you _questioning _me, Kuchiki?" His tone hinted at something she couldn't place.

"No sir," She swallowed, "I'm saying that something as small as this, you should not trouble yourself with."

If Hitsugaya was surprised he didn't show it. He didn't understand why she was so against him training with her, many shinigami would have jumped at the opportunity, it was as almost as if she were avoiding his presence. Ever since the Captain's meeting today, she looked shaken up—pale and there was blood dripping off her arms and ribs. She didn't look at anyone except Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Ukitake. She didn't even look at her brother. She wanted to get away from that meeting as soon as possible.

He confirmed it again when he went to grab his lieutenant from the Kuchiki household, she held his gaze. But she seemed quite hostile, her reiatsu was agitated, he assumed it was from Abarai and Matsumoto—but her reiatsu is acting the same way, as it was earlier, now.

"You skills are hardly insignificant, Kuchiki. Do not sell yourself short." Hitsugaya snorted and Rukia's eyes widened at the backhanded compliment. "I'm a Captain and we also have to train. So don't think of it as a favor."

"I won't."

He continued as if he hadn't heard her, "And I am absolutely certain that you do not want to train with Head-Captain Yamamoto."

She visibly blanched.

Hitsugaya smirked, "That's right. Tomorrow at Squad Ten's Barracks at noon. Do not be late."

* * *

**I'm doing something kind of different. Instead of regular break lines, I'll use lyrics. Song: Aquarius _by Tinashe. _**

_Please Review!_


	2. won't you dance for me

**Undertones**

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I remember_

_Like lightening to the heart, I saw things clearer_

_._

* * *

**won't you dance for me**

* * *

She couldn't eat. Her stomach was a mess of nerves, she felt sick. The smell of tea made her sick. Her brother looked at her with a silver of concern, she only drank water and ate a few chestnuts. She needed to have a _talk_ with Captain Ukitake, for reasons unknown—he had requested that Captain Hitsugaya train with her to develop and expand her new ability.

_Why? _

That was the question.

He did say to think outside the box—which indicated that she should use other methods besides having a teacher—but Hitsugaya wasn't going to be teaching her—he was going to train _with _her.

But the question that was bothering her the most was—why did he agree?

"Rukia." Byakuya brought her back from her thoughts, his tea in his hands.

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"I have been informed that Captain Hitsugaya will be training with you for an unfixed amount of time."

Rukia hesitated. She was careful to not display any emotion of horror, fear and irritation. It made her uncomfortable when she realized that she would be alone with him—for the Gods' know how long, and she wasn't quite sure what her brother was trying to pick up on.

"Yes."

His charcoal colored-orbs narrowed ever so slightly, his lips thinned. It wasn't that he was _displeased_ with this setting; he didn't like the thought of Rukia being put under that amount of strenuous training—she wasn't even a ranked officer.

But to Rukia, she wanted to prove that she was worthy of being a Kuchiki.

"Be very grateful that Captain Hitsugaya is taking time out of his schedule to train with you, Rukia. Captain's have only so much spare time." His voice was a shade of cool, he was slightly dismissive.

She bit the inside of her cheek; it wasn't like she _wanted _this to happen. "I understand."

Byakuya nodded, "Eat some fruit. You don't want to eat full meal before training."

She raised an eyebrow as she plopped a grape into her mouth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The day you came inside, I felt brand new**

**So what am I supposed to do now?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There were three things that were on Captain Hitsugaya's mind when he stepped into his office. The first: where the _hell _was his lieutenant? There was an enormous stack of paperwork towering at least two feet. He thanked the Gods that he finally had his growth spurt. A towering five ten—a few inches shorter than the substitute soul reaper—but at least he was at a respectable height now. The stack brushed the middle of his ribs when he sat down.

He sighed internally; at least it was quiet.

"Captain!" Rangiku sang bursting through the doors, her grin was a million watts and her blue eyes sparkled.

He spoke to soon.

"Matsumoto," He cocked an eyebrow, "I must say I'm impressed that you aren't drunk."

She scowled with good nature before she responded cheerfully, "It is morning. Shuhei is on medication—so he can't drink." She sighed dramatically, "I can't go drinking alone—it's so pathetic." Her eyes flashed with mischief before she added, "Say Captain—"

"No." His answer was flat and he dipped his brush in ink.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask!"

Hitsugaya crossed out a section in the paper, before checking off the requirements, "I have a pretty good idea."

She huffed before her eyes floated to the window. She watched Renji slap Ikkaku against the wall; his zanpakuto in it's sealed form against this throat. Matsumoto frowned, "Say Captain, do you think the Menos will be coming back?"

Hitsugaya's brush paused, "What do you mean?"

That was the second thing that was bothering him. The Menos appeared out of nowhere. It was a miracle that Kenpachi's team intercepted the group before it could enter the lower realms of the city. The attack was random, unplanned and sudden.

She sighed noisily, before dropping herself onto her Captain's couch, "Well according to Rukia, the Menos seemed to be able to manipulate time into a display."

The word sounded funny in his mouth, "Rukia?"

Matsumoto went on without noticing his slip, "Mmhm. She said that they showed up randomly. Like there wasn't even a Kumon." She stared at the ceiling before finishing her thought, "I asked her if it was possible that the Menos can use a form of time travel."

"And why do you think she would have the answer?" His brush felt slightly heavy in his hand when he twirled the tool into the ink.

"Well, she was the one who was hit twice—not to mention she was the one that figured out what was happening." Rangiku explained, her hand pressing against her forehead, "She looked pretty shaken when she thought back to the attack—I mean she saw Kaien Shiba—the lieutenant that she _killed._"

His reply was immediate, "She didn't kill him, Matsumoto."

Blue eyes flickered to his teal ones.

"I read the report."

Rangiku shrugged, "I know she didn't actually kill him, Captain. But can you imagine watching someone die in you arms for the second time?"

Hitsugaya looked at his papers blankly, he couldn't. He couldn't imagine it. If he were to re-watch himself stab Momo again, he didn't think he would be able to live with himself.

"Still she looked pretty bad. Can you imagine if they show up again and we have to fight them? Would we be able to handle it?"

He slammed his fist on the table and scowled, not liking where her thoughts were headed, "Are you doubting yourself, Matsumoto?"

Rangiku scoffed, "No." She glanced at her desk, "I'm just wondering if they can see through time, should they know of our strengths and our weaknesses—could this be just an evolution of Menos? Or could it be that someone is doing this purposefully."

Hitsugaya looked at her considerately. She put a lot of thought into this to come with these theories. Most of these were highly probable. She was focused and she sounded _worried. _

"Why is this bothering you?"

Matsumoto looked at him, a frown twisting on her lips, before she sighed and lay back onto the couch. "Rukia was so bothered with those flashes. I don't want anything to happen to her."

There it was. She was worried about Rukia.

"She can handle herself, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya sneered before flipping to a new page of the packet, "Have she forgotten that she's Captain Kuchiki's younger sister."

Her eye's softened, "Rukia's been through a lot. She gave up her soul reaper powers to Ichigo, was nearly executed and had the Hogyoku ripped out of her by Aizen no less—"

His brush snapped at the sound of that _monster. _

"She still hadn't regained her powers after the Bounts and when she finally did—the Espadas, Arrancars—had came and made a mess on everything. Poor girl couldn't catch a break."

Hitsugaya knew of Matsumoto's motherly tendencies, it was one of the very few things he noticed when he met her—when she attached herself to the young Kuchiki, she became even worse.

"And why are you telling me this?"

Hitsugaya knew about the little Kuchiki. He knew how her brother pulled some strings, just so his sister wasn't made a ranked officer. Despite the fact that she was too skilled to _not_ be a ranked officer—didn't matter. He knew about Uruhara planting the Hogyoku in her body, he also knew that people actually blame her for all of these events.

This was the third, the third thing—person that was bothering him. Captain Ukitake had cornered him yesterday with chocolates and a stuffed rabbit. He had formally asked him to train with Rukia—his unseated officer.

_"Shiro-chan!" Ukitake's voice was sunny and shining with gold when he cornered Captain Hitsugaya. He carried a small white rabbit in one hand and in the other a basket of chocolates._

_"Captain Ukitake." Hitsugaya sighed, reluctantly opening his arms to accept his offerings. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited for the other white-haired captain to reach him._

_"Here you go, Shiro-chan!" He shoved the treats in his face._

_With a grunt he grabbed the ridiculous looking stuffed animal—what the hell was it? A rabbit? And grabbed the basket of chocolate. He noticed with some surprise that the basked was nearly ten pounds of chocolate, "This is a little much, Captain Ukitake."_

_The green-eyed man smiled charmingly, "Well you see Little Shiro, I wanted to ask you for a favor."_

_He raised a snowy eyebrow and cautiously he inquired, "A favor?"_

_"Well, it's not really a favor. Just a request, you are free to reject it, of course."_

_A pause. "What is it?"_

_Ukitake looked at him, his face completely serious and his eyes hardened, "Would you be willing to train one of my officers?"_

_He couldn't stop the word from flying out of his mouth even if he tried, "Who?"_

_"Rukia Kuchiki." _

_Teal eyes widened. Why her? She could fight fine, well enough actually—she probably told him how he caught her reiatsu leaking onto her hands unconsciously. _

_"Why?"_

_Ukitake smiled, "Well, I've been meaning to thank you for catching her elemental reiatsu leaking. And what better person to train with her than you, Shiro-chan?"_

_Hitsugaya didn't like that smile of his; it was demeaning and pressuring. "Why didn't she ask me?"_

_He shook his head, "Rukia doesn't like to trouble anyone. Nor will she ask for help—it's not a matter of pride for her—she doesn't like to inconvenience people. She's very selfless." _

_"Most people would have jumped with the chance to spar with a Captain."_

_"Rukia isn't most people."_

He said yes, of course. Ukitake was a respectable man, he had high hopes for the Little Kuchiki—he wouldn't have _requested _his services for something that wasn't worth his time. Hitsugaya inwardly smirked remembering last evening, how that scene played out was most unexpected. Despite, her cool, indifferent behavior—she wasn't going to lay still and let him walk all over her.

But what he didn't like was how on edge she was with him—it was almost as if she were _wary _of him.

He was a Captain—he wasn't going to _harm _her—he thought for a moment—at least not maliciously.

"Because I know that you're going to training with her." Matsumoto's voice was curling with mischief; her blue eyes twinkled coyly at his scowl.

"And?"

"And," She paused, "And I want you to look out for her." Her mouth twitched into a soft smile, "I'm asking you as your friend, not as your lieutenant."

Hitsugaya looked at her. It was a low blow—that was a low blow. He sighed, she didn't need to tell him—ask him—he knew from the moment he met Rukia—with everything falling around her—the betrayal of Aizen—the substitute soul reaper—that it would be impossible to get rid of her after.

He was stuck with her.

"You don't have to ask me."

Matsumoto smiled.

It was going to be a _great _day.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That for once I have escaped the fakes, the snakes**

**Waste of time face to face**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia leaned against the tree in the barracks of the Tenth Division. It felt uncomfortable to be in Squad Ten's training grounds. It was the underground barracks she was asked to meet. It wasn't like a dojo—it was a field—built like an arena. She felt like she had no right to be here, waiting for their Captain no less—it was awkward.

She thought back to the Menos attack yesterday, she could _see_ the way _his_ lips burnt the corner of her mouth, how achingly soft his lips were and despite how fast the kiss was—it was the intensity that made her heart hammer. Out of all the people in the world—why did it have to be _him? _She didn't even _know _him. It didn't make sense how the future played out—how the _hell _did she end up there—with _him? _

She thought of her son—her little boy, Kei. His eyes were bright aqua, twinkling with tints of darker blues—it was _his _eyes. His hair dark like hers, brushing his chin—a dimple on the side of his face—her heart shuddered when she saw him run up to her and hugged her legs.

It was so peaceful.

It _terrified _her.

Just how much bloodshed would she have to witness just to get there?

"Kuchiki."

Rukia flinched. She didn't even feel his reiatsu. Captain Hitsugaya stood a yard away from her, his arms crossed under his chest and his signature snowy eyebrow raised. Just how long was he standing there?

"You're on time," He didn't sound surprised, "I would have thought you would have picked up on Abarai's habits."

"Of course not, Captain Hitsugaya." Her voice was polite, flat.

Her tone of voice irritated him and what irritated him more, was that he didn't know _why_.

He walked into the middle of the field, silently motioning Rukia to follow him. He stopped a respectable distance away from her. He grabbed his zanpakuto and placed it against the wall of the barracks.

"I want to see how skilled you are in hand-to-hand combat." Hitsugaya started, removing his captain's haori placing it on the side of his zanpakuto. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, carelessly flaunting his toned, well-muscled arms—his pants a shade off charcoal—not the standard shinigami wear—which surprised her.

Rukia nodded as she removed her zanpakuto, placing against the wall as well.

She had to swallow a smirk; he was in for a surprise.

With the arrogance of a Captain, his lips twisted into something akin to a sneer, "Come at me, Kuchiki."

Rukia didn't hesitate. She used Flash Steps to reach him, her fist coming towards his face, his eyes widened in surprise, his forearm tilted slightly, blocking the blow and using the force of it to push her back a few feet. She came at him again, her foot sliding upwards toward his chin, he ducked and Rukia bent down, digging her fingers into the dirt and twisting her torso to plant a kick with her other leg, just barely managing to knick the underside of his jaw as he pulled back.

Teal orbs were smoldering with adrenaline. She was good—she was _really _good. He hmm'd with interest, this time he went on the offense. Hitsugaya threw a fist near her jaw, she blocked the blow with the back of her hand and another fist came towards her stomach—she inhaled sharply and twisted slightly—quickly using her other hand, with the heel of her palm she shoved the appendage under his jaw.

She visibly smirked when she heard a small crack.

Hitsugaya's eyebrows raised—she actually managed to dislocate his jaw. Hissing lightly, he pressed his hand to his jaw and forcefully he pushed it up—hearing the joints click back into place. "Heh."

And she was smirking, her cool, calm and collected mask was slowly cracking—his eyes narrowed with determination.

_Let's see how far I can crack your mask, Kuchiki. _

Rukia swept her foot against his feet, using shunpo in a dizzying pattern; she swung her foot towards the left, intent on damaging his shoulder—she gasped when he grabbed her by the ankle, using the weight of her body—he flung her forward—stumbling, she managed to land on her feet, sliding on the ground, steam rising and she finally stopped moving.

"You're combat skills are note-worthy." Hitsugaya praised, a small smile twisting on his lips—from her point of view, it looked like a grimace.

Rukia blinked at the compliment, "Thank you, sir."

"Grab your zanpakuto. Let me see your swordsmanship."

Grabbing Sode no Shirayuki, she kept her in sealed form. When she went back towards the field—he used shunpo to meet her—less than a foot away from her. She swallowed at the closeness, itching to put some distance in between them.

"Keep your zanpakuto sealed," Hitsugaya raised he zanpakuto and struck her vertically. She maneuvered her zanpakuto horizontal metal on metal hissing—white sparks clashed.

"Lock in your shoulders, keep your elbows in and use it to push me back!" He commanded, increasing the weight on his zanpakuto. Rukia straightened her shoulders and pulled her elbows inward—she was panting from exertion—she pushed forward and knocked him back.

"Because of your height, your defenses must be strong." He explained, grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto and bringing it down towards her, she rotated Sode no Shirayuki upwards holding his blade and she inhaled sharply—so sharply that she could smell his breath. Like cool mint and warm rain—it danced across her face—she was startled at how close their blades were and how close their faces were, he whispered, "Use it to your advantage."

Hitsugaya pushed her back and Rukia stumbled back. Internally cursing at her clumsy footwork. "Come at me, Kuchiki."

Rukia did something different, she twisted her feet into a slight leap—slashing her blade sideways and he raised an arm to block the slash, again she slashed him.

The loud clang of the metal zanpakuto's scraping against each other drowned out in both of their ears. All they could hear was the sound of metal clashing and each other's harsh breaths. She slid her zanpakuto into a cross, effectively cutting the bottom of his shirt—now a silver of skin was flashing—this was enough to distract her, because then Hitsugaya slashed her left sleeve—cutting the sleeve off. Now one side of her sleeve was long while the other was sleeveless—like his.

"What the hell!" Rukia blurted out in a fit of irritation. Nii-sama didn't like when her clothes were torn, it made her look like she still lived in Rukongai.

Hitsugaya's eyes glimmered at her outburst, a zing of mirth washed over him, "I think we're even, don't you?"

"I slashed only a piece of your shirt." She sighed, before scowling, "You slashed a _sleeve_."

"Clothes are clothes." Hitsugaya replied casually, he came at her again and this time harder—she struggled to stay up—he was taller and the weight of his zanpakuto was heavier—that made it much more difficult. She wondered if she twisted her hips like so—her grip tightened and she managed to shift the weight of his zanpakuto to the tip of hers. She slid her zanpakuto over his and managed to shift her weight—so now, so now she was on the offensive, with a soft grunt she managed to push him back.

Hitsugaya was mildly impressed, even without him telling her how—she managed to throw him off. She had the potential to become a very good shinigami. His eyes narrowed, he came at her had and fast.

Rukia blocked each slash, he was coming at her aggressively, he was coming at her seriously—she felt like her life was in danger. He was relentless; power drenched his zanpakuto, insistent and strong. Each clang of metal was deliberate and she could see _why _he was chosen to be a captain.

Without even using his shikai he was tough. Rukia was panting from each blow, she couldn't even find an opening to go the offense, sweat mapped onto the back of her neck, beads running down her sternum and temples. His breathing was harsher, but it didn't look like he was putting much effort into his strikes, while she was gasping for air.

She didn't notice at first—but Hitsugaya's blows were pushing her back.

Rukia was near the tree she was leaning on earlier. Just a few steps away and Rukia eye's widened when she realized what his plans were—he was going to back her into a corner!

Hitsugaya brought his zanpakuto harder onto hers—he was so close to her face—that the anxiety in her heart ran threw her veins, swimming into the ocean of blood—she didn't think—she just _moved. _

Quickly, so quickly he almost didn't see her do it—she removed one hand from the hilt and her small arm quivered against his blade—but it was only for a second, she cupped her chin and she blew hard and slow. She had to control her breathing, because she didn't know what would happen to him if she let her emotions run wild.

He flew back, an icy wind forced him back a good enough distance, the grass cooling into frost and Rukia used shunpo—in front of him, she released a fighting cry bringing down her Sode no Shirayuki down onto his Hyorinmaru, she used all of her weight into the blow, he grunted in response—he used Flash Steps—he was behind her and because she put all of her weight into her zanpakuto—she was flying downward, she gasped and back flipped—misjudging her footwork she fell to the ground with a curse under her breath.

"Dammit," She hissed, she was going to bruise—her arms felt far too hot and she was sticky. Rukia stood up, eyes blinking—trying to focus on him.

Hitsugaya looked at her, a smirk fighting to stay on his lips, "Ironically enough, your combat skills are much better than your swordsmanship."

She didn't find it ironic; she _did _leave on the streets—but he didn't know that—everyone except her brother didn't know that small piece of information.

"I know," Rukia, said, her fingers brushing her slightly damp bangs.

"But you were able to fix your mistakes when it was appropriate," He assessed, his tone arrogant and she felt annoyance twitch into the form of her eyebrow, "You lack stamina and strength."

She didn't like that smirk. She didn't and she didn't know what possessed her to goad him, "When you twist your zanpakuto towards the right in a strike, you leave the left side of your abdomen exposed." The smile left his face, now it was Rukia's time to smirk, "If I wasn't so focused on using my zanpakuto to block your attacks, I could have used kido to blow a hole into your side."

Rukia had discovered a weakness and Captain Hitsugaya's swordsmanship's style.

Teal eyes narrowed in irritation, he grabbed Hyronimaru raising it to strike her towards her right, while replying hotly, and "I do not—"

Rukia cocked her arm back sliding his zanpakuto up, boldly—she didn't know _where _her courage was coming from—because she could honestly use it more often—and curled towards the side, she crouched low swiftly, her face near the side of his ribs and she jammed two fingers into the side of his left abdomen lightly—he froze.

"Right there." She exhaled lightly; her warm breath caressed the sliver of skin she uncovered from her sharp cutting.

Hitsugaya, for the first time, he couldn't form a single thought. This no-chair officer caught a flaw in his fighting style. That took months and months of exposure into the field for that skill to be obtained. Matsumoto hadn't even picked up on it. He should've expected it—he really should've, she was _Captain _Kuchiki's younger sister after all. But then she called him out on it, and practically _demonstrated _where his error lay.

"Training goes both ways, Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia said almost smug, she removed her fingers slowly, almost like a caress—she could feel the solid muscle under his tight black shirt—she needed to burn that image from her head, and sheathed her zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya was still staring at her.

Rukia blinked and tilted her head to the side, "Captain?"

Then he smirked.

And her mind went blank.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll be bold enough to throw **

**All it is I've longed to say**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rangiku was nosy. Extremely nosy, she had asked Captain Hitsugaya to look of for Rukia—the sweet little girl, she sighed happily. Her motherly instincts were nearly overwhelming—she silently thanked Renji for introducing them. She was so small and so, _so _cute! She felt sorry for the girl; her brother was Byakuya—one of the most stoic and emotionless men she had the displeasure of meeting—polite in a way yes, but the little Kuchiki didn't have any _female _companions. So she had decided—no, resolved to take her under her carefully, feminine and nurturing wings.

"Why are we doing this?" Renji groaned, he was hungry and that noodle house looked _really _good.

"Aren't you curious?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Renji deadpanned, "I can guarantee you she's going to bitch and complain about her sore ass tomorrow."

Rangiku scoffed, "Yes. Well we know my Captain is a sadist when it comes to training," She was very solemn about this fact it was almost laughable, "I just want to make sure he's not pushing her too hard."

"He's going to push her—_hard._" He snickered at the implications and she tripped him.

"I see now why Rukia _enjoys _thrashing you."

He scowled before standing up, he grunted when she shoved something into his hand.

"It's a reiatsu bracelet. It'll mask your reiatsu, so even when you're emotions go into a frenzy—even by accident, no one will notice." She explained slipping on hers, "But make a note that it disintegrates after an hour."

Renji looked at her warily, "Where did you get this?"

She beamed, "Well, you see I went shopping in the world of the living. I ended up passing by Uruhara's shop and it was just too good to pass up. I _knew _I would need something like this later on."

He shivered, but slipped the small accessory on.

"Just follow me and don't speak." Rangiku said quietly, she walked down the stairs into Squad Ten's underground barracks; she motioned him to follow her up into the arena aisles. The shadows of the overhead seating hid them from the performers eyes.

"I should've brought some snacks."

"Shut up Renji."

* * *

The smirk on Hitsugaya's face was slow and deliberate. He wanted her to catch the slight tilting of his lips. He was pleasantly surprised, a touch of irritation brushed him when she managed to catch his weakness—he was glad that he agreed to Ukitake's request—because things were becoming _interesting_.

Rukia's lips were moving before she could think, before she could stop them. "You did say you were going to train _with _me. You clearly emphasized last night that _training with _meant expanding and strengthening your skills—meaning that I'm not the only one who has skills that need sharpening."

Teal eyes glimmered with a flash of—what was it—she couldn't place it—but it was almost feral-looking.

"_Sit upon the Frosted Heavens: Hyorinmaru!"_ Hitsugaya bellowed, his eyes glowing sapphires as he released his shikai. His spiritual pressure increasing dramatically, water twirling into the sky—icing into a dragon—a roar shattering her thoughts.

Rukia's eyes widened, she unsheathed her zanpakuto, rotating her zanpakuto, drawing a circle onto the ground, "_Dance: Sode no Shirayuki. Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" _

Using shunpo she quickly removed herself from the deadly area. She calculated the timing correctly, as soon as his Hyorinmaru hits her ice pillar—the destruction would cause frost to cover the training field. The loud booming of the dragon hitting the ice pillar caused a heavy gust of wind to explode onto the training area, Rukia hissed lightly before bringing Sode no Shirayuki close to her.

Where _was _he?

She felt a prickle of reiatsu behind her neck—behind her—her breath quickened and she used Flash Steps to put enough distance in between them—the frost on the field gave her an advantage—but it also gave him an advantage—but what to do?

Rukia had to act fast, quickly stabbing the ground, she cried out, "_Dance: Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" _

A white ripple of wind, frost sparkling and shimmering in the warm sunlight—blasted from the tip of her blade and aimed it towards Hitsugaya. He twisted his zanpakuto in front of him, "_Shinku no Kori no Yaiba!"_

Gathering ice in the tip of his zanpakuto, blue ice detonated from the point—colliding with Rukia's white ice blast—the arena was bright—brighter than the sun and colder than tundra.

Hitsugaya was increasing his spiritual pressure, pouring it into his attack and Rukia felt the blast weaken—was he for _real? _Rukia honestly felt so overwhelmed from his attack—she had to do something.

It was an idea that she formulated last night, she didn't have enough time to try it out—she didn't even know if it would work and she was panting—his spiritual pressure was just incredible!

She didn't have a choice.

Rukia tightened the grip on her hilt; she felt her reiatsu coil into her arms. _Slowly, Sode no Shirayuki had warned—control. _Like the cool whisper of the wind, she allowed her reiatsu to slid into her arms—like silk threads they wove into her veins. Ice ribbons enclosed onto her arms. Inhaling, she twisted her feet into a gentle spin; she was dancing, graceful and light on her feet. The blast from her Hakuren intensified, but it wasn't directed towards him anymore—it was spinning around her, like a top—a dome of pure ice.

Hitsugaya's vacuum ice blade blasted against her ice dome, but it didn't crack. She was still spinning—still dancing; she extended her Hakuren into a defense technique. Rukia didn't open her eyes—scared that she would lose control—become dizzy. The attack stopped and Rukia let the ice from her arms melt slowly—once the water dripped off of her she slashed her zanpakuto into an x formation—the dome shattering and ice glittering like crystals.

She was breathing so hard she felt sick—she silently thanked her brother for not allowing her to eat breakfast. Rukia was exhausted, her arms were quivering but she wouldn't stop until it was over.

Hitsugaya was fast on his feet because then he was using shunpo and he was in front of her—she felt her heart stop. His nose brushed hers—eyes still glowing aquamarine—adrenaline pumping fast into his blood—Rukia swallowed. He was so close, so _painstakingly _close—she felt his breath—a cool breeze onto her overheated skin and she looked at his mouth. His lightly pink lips—in contrast to his lightly tan skin—his mouth was parted for air, tickling her cheeks.

Two hands, rough and callous—grabbed her shoulders. His bare hand scrapping deliciously on her soft skin that was exposed from his deliberate slashing, his pulse beating against her delicate shoulder-bone and his other hand scalding her through her clothing.

Appalled and flabbergasted at his actions she squawked, "Captain Hitsugaya—"

Hitsugaya removed the hand on her clothed shoulder and placed a finger against her lips, just barely brushing the hypersensitive nerves that lay there, amethyst orbs flickered to the appendage, shock released into her stomach like liquid poison.

"Shhh."

And he had the _nerve_ to shush her!

The man with snow-colored hair didn't move his finger He merely looked at her—intense was the perfect way to describe his gaze. He stood there with waterfall blue eyes piercing into her mauve-colored ones—just breathing, his finger on her mouth—his hand on her shoulder—nose to nose.

She was trembling and she didn't realize she was trembling.

"Breathe slow," Hitsugaya finally responded; his blue ice had melted into small puddles of water, "Melt the ice slowly."

It was then did Rukia notice the ice she shattered, the ice from the first dance, and the frost that still covered the area. Closing her eyes she inhaled shakily, she exhaled slowly—the ice steaming into streams of water—soaking the grass—creating a slippery floor.

"Good," It was soft-spoken, almost gentle and light like the ice she summoned. He removed his finger slowly, brushing the nerves of her soft flesh and she couldn't help the small twitch of her lips.

He stepped back and she could breathe again.

Hitsugaya strapped Hyorinmaru to his waist—now that his height had allowed him to carry his zanpakuto—normally.

"I think that's enough training for today." It was almost sunset—she hadn't realized how long they were sparring. She nearly wilted in relief. Her arms felt rubbery, grimy and she was sweating in places—where she normally didn't. "You're not bad, Kuchiki."

Despite her exhaustion, her left eye twitched. She didn't reply. She sheathed Sode no Shirayuki and sighed.

"Come."

Rukia was startled by the command. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Cautiously, she walked toward him, she was at least two feet away before adding in a hesitant question, "Sir?"

"Are you hungry?"

She blinked. She fought through lunch and she skipped breakfast—she was _starving. _Dinner would be prepared in a few—so she should start her journey to her home, even though she really wanted to stuff her face with so much food—she would be forced to eat as elegantly as her Nii-sama.

"Well?" His tone was impatient.

Rukia replied quickly, intending to get the hell out of here. "Yes." She paused, "Nii-sama, will be expecting me soon. I will have to prepare for dinner—"

"You will have dinner with me."

If Rukia wasn't trained to be a Kuchiki—she was pretty sure that her jaw would have implanted itself on the ground. She didn't _want _to spend any more time with him than deemed necessary.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Nii-sama wouldn't—"

Hitsugaya ran his hand threw his messy locks before scowling tiredly, "Your brother won't mind. I will speak with him after I escort you home."

Her life was a _joke. _A horribly played out joke and because the Gods above think her life is so freaking amusing—she couldn't think of a reply. She stood there stupefied.

He cocked his head to the side amused, "Can't think of anything to say?"

Rukia scowled visibly, mannerisms be dammed. He abused his Captain status. "No, sir."

"Let's leave, I'll send people to clean up here later." Hitsugaya began to exit the arena. Rukia followed—a few feet away—she felt him stop and grab her by the arm—pulling her—walking with her.

She sputtered, "Captain Hitsugaya, what are you _doing_?"

"I am not someone who thinks lowly of people, Kuchiki—regardless of their status, either walk in front of me or beside me." He grounded out irritated, his hand still gripping her forearm.

She snapped, "Alright."

Rukia yanked her arm back; she didn't understand why people like to _manhandle _her—_men. _She wanted some distance—needed some distance—space, lots of damn space. She walked with him, at least six footsteps away from him and why was this _bothering _him?

They exited the barracks; he was heading towards the west, where restaurants, bars and other night-places were located.

Hitsugaya sighed, obviously annoyed with the way the little Kuchiki strayed from him, "I'm not going to bite you, Kuchiki."

She rolled her eyes discreetly before mumbling to herself, but the young Captain caught her words, "How can you be so sure?"

He smirked and their was a pearly highlight, indicating that yes, there was teeth in that smirk.

But nevertheless, she stepped a bit closer to him, a respectable distance between them. Hitsugaya stopped in front of a restaurant named, _Imperial. _

He opened the door and ushered Rukia inside.

* * *

Matsumoto stood in front of the arena, her blue eyes wide and she was pretty sure her jaw was hanging. Renji was looking at the area where the young captain and his best friend were standing in disbelief; maybe if he blinked a few times he would wake up.

"Oh Gods." She murmured, her eyes light with anticipation.

"What—when—he has hormones?" Renji shrieked, his voice at least a few four octaves higher.

"I-I-I," Rangiku couldn't even formulate a sentence, "What the hell is going on?"

"This is _bad," _He moaned, his hands rooting in his hair, "Captain Kuchiki—I can't even imagine Captain—hell I can't even imagine Ichigo."

She blinked, was it cold or was the wind picking up, "Ichigo?"

"You do know that there is _something _there, right?" He implied with incredulity.

"But didn't Rukia—"

"Even if Rukia doesn't have feelings—Ichigo feels something. I-I mean he doesn't know it yet—let's face it, its _Ichigo_. It was just today, right? This _thing, _this—whatever the hell _that_ tension was—it's going to go away right?"

She looked at him and she didn't have an answer, "I don't know." She looked at the golden sunset; drops of sun lit the white back of the arena, "But I can tell you,"

Rangiku grinned wickedly and Renji paled—knowing exactly what that look meant, "That things are going to get _very _interesting."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From the beautiful ruins you made her**

**What a beautiful woman you've made of me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Finals suck. Songs used: Jhene Aiko - _Beautiful Ruin _and _Eva Simons - I Don't Like You._**

**_Question: Should I bump the rating to M or keep it T? _**

_Please Review!_


	3. you couldn't handle it

**Undertones**

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I don't know what's on your mind_

_But it's like you became a part of me_

_._

* * *

**you couldn't handle it**

* * *

Rukia was in a predicament. It was situations like these that made her even more baffled than she originally was. She was currently making a mental list of things that made her life a laughable mess—first off there was the strange behavior of Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division—the behavior or rather the actions of Captain Hitsugaya—he basically _demanded _her to have dinner with him. Which was quite odd and out of character for the ice-user to do.

The second bullet-point on her list was the way he seemed to get annoyed with her respectable tone and actions—she knew first-hand that Captain Hitsugaya ordered everyone in the Soul Society to address him as Captain—he worked hard for the title and would not have anyone address otherwise. He berated Ichigo to call him Captain—constantly, now—now she didn't know _what _to think. He dragged her next to him wanting her to walk either beside him or in front of him—never in the back. Even with the respectable amount of distance between them, he called her out on it—which _confused _her even more.

The third was his mannerisms—which was completely different from the first bullet-point on her list. When he touched her—she felt so _sensitive_—she didn't understand why. His eyes were so intense—burning with ice and searing like sapphires. Every movement, every breath was deliberate—he was fully conscious of how he was acting and it _terrified _her. She was so _conscious _of him—that stupid memory of hers was not helping matters of all! Distance, she needed so much fucking distance—she wouldn't fall victim to that flash—she didn't even know _what _she would do if he faced a Menos and saw something—she would run for the hills screaming.

That dreading scene brought her back to reality.

Apparently Hitsugaya has been to this restaurant before because the hostess greeted him with a deep bow, his captain's haori bright against the ambient lighting—when had he slipped on his haori? She shook her head mentally, not the time for such distractions. He asked for a private table—Rukia nearly swallowed—this place was _fancy._

Wine-colored booths and mahogany tables shined with a dark cherry polish, glittering with white candle-like lanterns. The hostess led the both of them to a private sector of the restaurant, with a curtain. She felt underdress. With sweat-glistening skin and a cut down her kimono sleeve—she felt so _little. _

She felt like she didn't belong here.

"Here you are Captain Hitsugaya," The old lady smiled, her arm motioning for them to be seated. "I'll have your waitress be with you shortly."

With a deep bow she exited, closing the sheer gold curtains and Rukia felt her heart rate increase considerably.

Rukia stood wide-eyed at the restaurant. There was the soft sound of a flute playing, the sweet melody bouncing off the walls and it soothed some of the nerves gathering in her stomach.

"You act like you've never seen such a restaurant before, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya commented as he tilted his head to the side.

She wrinkled her nose, "I have." She licked her dry lips, "Just not to this caliber, Captain."

"Hitsugaya."

She stopped breathing, "What?"

"You're off duty, address me as Hitsugaya." His teal orbs watched her intently, wanting to pick up any slight emotion that flickered across her face.

Despite the manners that were engraved into her, she scoffed, "We are _never _off duty."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and replied dryly, "Humor me."

This time Rukia really did swallow. She wasn't going to allow him to use her first name; she wanted to keep that distance—he didn't even allow Matsumoto to call him by his last name—even when they were in their office.

Rukia asked a question without even thinking, "Why do you _not_ want me to call you by your title?"

If Hitsugaya was surprised by her question he didn't show it. He looked at her for a minute before lazily placing a hand under his chin, leaning onto the table before simply stating, "You're too polite. Even coming from a noble clan, you must feel like you shouldn't address everyone—everything with the same mannerism."

He wasn't answering the question and that annoyed her.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I know." He had the nerve to smirk at her.

She bit her tongue from letting a scathing insult it's confines. Suddenly, the curtain opened, a waitress with blue hair—darker than the ocean with eyes gold as the sun appeared, she was holding a tray of tea and from the smell of it—it was jasmine. "Welcome to Imperial," She smiled gently, her white kimono tucked neatly under her knees as she kneeled. She placed the tray onto the table, two cups of steaming tea and a kettle filled with extra, "I am Mimi."

She placed a menu in front of each customer before adding with a gentle tenor, "Take your time and place an order. I will return shortly."

Rukia looked at her with something akin to envy, she looked so graceful, so elegant, and so beautiful—she felt like a piece of trash next to her. With her grimy, messy—wild night locks and mismatched clothing.

She left effortlessly, leaving the snow-haired Captain with the little Kuchiki.

"You shouldn't compare yourself to her," Hitsugaya opened his menu, scanning the contents.

Her eyes widened, how did he pick _that_ up?

She replied quickly, "I didn't say anything."

His eyes caught hers just for a moment before he flickered them back to the menu, "You didn't have to."

Rukia visibly scowled, deciding that the best option to keep her sanity in tack was to ignore him and focus on the menu. Her eyes widened at the prices, it was _expensive. _She mentally calculated how much money she had in her satchel—she nearly sighed, she was supposed to go shopping today—fortunately she had enough.

"Kuchiki," Hitsugaya started, she paused mid-sentence at very interesting salmon dish—she looked at him.

"What is it?"

He leaned over the table and she nearly slammed her head back against the booth in surprise—what the _hell _was he doing? The nerves in her stomach tightened into knots, she was nearly shaking—he was _too _close! He grabbed her face with his hands and brought it close to his and she couldn't stop the flinch then, "Captain Hitsugaya, what are you—"

"Shut up."

Rukia snapped her mouth shut.

His hands were warm and they scratched her face deliciously. Hitsugaya turned her head gently to the side; "You have a cut on your face."

The nerves eased back as ice-cold water swirled in her stomach, she could take care of her small wound by herself—she didn't any freaking help! He didn't need to invade her personal space! "I can take care of it—"

Hitsugaya leaned closer to her, so she was now also leaning against the table—somehow they met in the middle—his eyes, glowing sky blue and his mouth was slanting ever-so-slightly to her face and she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

In a moment of weakness she closed her eyes shut—so locked that her eyes crinkled. She felt a cold breeze on her face—it was pleasantly cool—like an icy wind caressing her cheek—she smelt something, something _good. _It smelt like rain and mint, with a hint of musk—woodsy even and her eyes snapped open.

He was _healing _her.

The reiatsu was ice-blue, he was exhaling gently on her cheek—the small puffs of air sparkled when it touched her face, the ice itself was closing the wound—her cheeks burned under the intensity of his stare and closeness of him.

Once the wound was covered, he leaned back and observed her reaction.

Instantly Rukia's hand came to her cheek, brushing her skin, and all she felt was smooth skin. There wasn't even a scar and she blurted out, "That wasn't kido."

Hitsugaya nodded, "It wasn't. I used Hyorinmaru's reiatsu."

She tilted her head to the side, "Reiatsu?"

Before he could further his explanation Mimi entered, "Are we ready to order?"

Hitsugaya pointedly looked at the dark-haired woman, "Kuchiki?"

"I'll have the chicken chahan*." She replied quietly, as the woman wrote down the order, grabbing her menu.

"That comes with a side of zongzi*." The small shinigami nodded in acceptance, the waitress turned her head, "And for you sir?" Mimi blushed prettily when she addressed the young Captain and Rukia coughed to hide her snicker.

Hitsugaya was not amused; he sent a one eyed glare at his companion before replying quickly, "An udon bowl and yakitori."

"Of course, sir." She stood up swiftly, "Please do not hesitate to ask if you should need anything."

It wasn't the actions of the waitress that made her want to snicker, but the tone of her voice. It was sweet, sickeningly sweet and she could hear the implications that lie in her tone. When she closed the curtain Rukia could've sworn she saw a scowl on the waitress's face—she grinned.

"I'm glad to see that you're amused." Hitsugaya stated humorously, he sipped his tea delicately.

Rukia really did snicker, "Please," She sipped her now cool tea, "It was funny."

"Really, I find it unfortunate." He said his tone calming.

"Unfortunate?"

Hitsugaya leaned against his hand, his elbow sitting on the table, "Unfortunate, because I cannot reciprocate her feelings."

Rukia, despite herself couldn't help but snort un-ladylike. She would've scolded herself for such manners—but this wasn't her Nii-sama, "What feelings? Do you even know her?"

"Of course not—"

"Then I fail to see how that is relevant." She declared flatly, "You don't know her, she doesn't know you—you don't owe her anything. Not even a rejection."

She poured herself some more tea—trying to curb the hunger pains that were now beginning to form, her headache now growing more pronounced. "Attraction isn't always a two-way street."

Hitsugaya looked at her carefully, "Speaking from experience?"

Rukia almost dropped her cup. When had the conversation turn _personal? _She didn't know Captain Hitsugaya and because she didn't know him—there were some things—most things that she shouldn't be talking to him about. But here she was, sitting with him over dinner, having a conversation about things that were perhaps mundane and then to personal and maybe back to mundane.

She thought about Kaien. She didn't _know _if she felt an attraction to him, she knew she greatly admired him—him _and_ his wife. But that was the thing—he was _married. _Even if he weren't, would that have changed things?

"Unfortunately," She grimaced at the irony, "No." She swallowed some tea, "I think that would be more along the lines of common sense."

_Now that sounded like an insult._

She hoped that he wouldn't take that way and if he did—what would he say?

Hitsugaya was now showing a hint of smile and she let the tea in her mouth deliberately scald the back of her throat. "Are you saying I _lack _common sense?"

She blinked quickly, before replying, stumbling on her words, "N-No Captain—"

"Kuchiki," He glared at her and she winced, "What did I tell you to call me?"

She amended her mistake slowly, "Hitsugaya," The word sounded funny, "What I meant was—it's clear that feelings aren't always shared."

His eyes softened, "I suppose."

She had to stop herself from asking _who_—was he thinking about—because the way his eyes softened made ice grip her heart and she was wondering _why_ did the ice feel the need to encase her heart.

"I mean, you are clearly uncomfortable with me—even though I'm perfectly content in your presence."

_That _was uncalled for. Hitsugaya called her out on her cautious behavior, her _too _polite demeanor, just her _distant _mannerisms in general—

"I am not uncomfortable with you!" Rukia snapped, then she realized what she said and _how _she said and she felt her ears burn at the implications.

He used his left hand to cover his smile, "Really?"

Her response was meek and shy, "Yes."

"Signs point otherwise." His teal orbs twinkling, it took a while for Rukia to realize he was teasing her and she felt her tongue go limp. She didn't understand and just what is her _life. _

Rukia Kuchiki was blushing and she had no idea how to put an end to this blasphemy.

Mimi rushed in, carrying a tray of the little Kuchiki's long awaited chahan and zongzi. She placed the plates onto the table before placing Hitsugaya's yakitori and udon before him, "I apologize for the wait." She smiled at him—her teeth just a touch too white, "Is there anything _else_ I can get you, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Rukia sipped her tea to hide a chuckle, her eyes glittering with mirth.

Hitsugaya's response was flat, "No." He turned to Rukia, his eyes searching hers in a warning and a question, "Kuchiki?"

She shook her head trying to fight off a smile.

Mimi frowned, "Please let me know if there is anything I can get you."

She bowed before leaving, closing the curtains slowly—almost regretfully.

Rukia was grinning quite visibly, before saying her thanks and scooping up a spoon of rice and plopping it into her mouth. Unconsciously, she rolled her eyes at the first taste of heaven—oh it tasted so _good. _But if Hitsugaya had been watching her he would have noticed her slightly sensual display of affection towards the food.

"This has got to be the best chahan I have _ever _had." Rukia sighed contentedly, her headache diminishing.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Chahan and zongzi are peasant dishes and I assume that your brother doesn't have these things made in his home."

She paused mid-bite, before placing the utensil in her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. After swallowing she looked at him, her amethyst orbs guarded, "He doesn't."

He looked at her curiously, but he didn't ask and she was grateful that he didn't. The meal was eaten in silence, she preferred it to silence, her Nii-sama usually ate in silence and it just became a habit—though, bad habits do tend to break.

"When I healed your scrape," Hitsugaya started, his chopsticks peeling off a piece of chicken stuck to the bamboo skewer, "I was using Hyorinmaru's reiatsu."

"His reiatsu?"

"As you know shinigami that have elemental reiatsu can summon their zanpakuto's powers without drawing their blade," He neatly placed a piece of chicken into his mouth, chewing it quickly before swallowing, "We call it s_hinsei sainou* _it's a form reiatsu." He scowled before he spoke, "I can't really use his power with my hands—my control isn't good enough."

Rukia's eyes widened, she didn't expect him to give her that information so freely.

"So imagine my surprise when a no-seat-officer," His eyes burnt sage into hers, "Managed to find a weakness in my swordsmanship and have me demonstrate my shinsei sainou."

She picked up a zongzi and dipped it in the condiments, before taking a neat bite, and narrowed her eyes at him, "But you used it to heal my scrape."

"I meditate." Hitsugaya said a-matter-of-factly, "My breathing is always under control."

"So you can only use the shinsei sainou—from your mouth?" She asked blankly, her mind going a million miles a minute.

"For now," He finished the last of his udon before moving onto his last stick of yakitori. "Until you figure it out."

"Me?" She asked baffled, she finished at least three quarters of chahan before moving onto the savory zongzi. She wasn't quite sure _where _he was going with this.

"Tell me the dome you made from your Hakuren was completely made up on a whim." Hitsugaya declared boldly.

Rukia blinked, "Not necessarily. It was a theory I thought of last night, I wasn't sure if it was going to work—"

"And if it didn't work, were your prepared to let the blow destroy you?" His words were dark and commanding.

"If it didn't work," She rubbed the side of her neck, "I would have used Flash Steps to the sky, and use Hakuren giving the strike a heavier and more powerful advantage."

"Which is why training with you would be beneficial." He stated clearly interested in her strategy, "Using your instincts and analyzing your opponents movements—it's a very convincing tactic. You barely even had a chance to train with your shinsei sainou and managed to use it."

She was still shocked at his very detailed compliment, "But?"

"No buts, Kuchiki." His mouth curled slightly, "You are doing quite well. I'm going to set up our training in different methods to work on each of your weaknesses, and you're going to have to show me how to strengthen_ my_ own weaknesses."

Rukia looked at him and it was if she were looking at a different person. He was cold and icy—aloof and true to his nature. But she was slowly learning that there were many different sides to Captain Hitsugaya. He appreciated integrity, he was open-minded and very compassionate and she couldn't help but feel her heart beat a little faster when his gaze locked on hers—and _oh_, she was in so much trouble.

She didn't look at him after and she didn't see anything—she was trying to fight the blush that was appearing on her cheeks. She was so very flustered and when he picked up on it—he had to swallow a chuckle. She was just so very amusing.

"Mimi, I would like the check." Hitsugaya called her over and Rukia sipped her drink to avoid speaking and when she placed her cup down to grab her satchel—as she turned back Mimi left carrying a portion of coins and she sputtered.

"Captain Hitsugaya—"

The snow-haired captain placed her empty chopstick against her lip and she froze. His aqua-colored orbs glistened with delight, "What kind of man would I be if I let a lady pay?"

Rukia couldn't stop the full on blush that exploded onto her cheeks and that was the scene when Mimi walked in—the young captain with a chopstick placed against the dark-haired woman's lips and eyes locked in an intimate stare.

"Your receipt sir," Mimi placed the parchment onto the table and bowed gracefully before she extended her thanks with a bit of acid lacing her tone, "Have a good night."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As I look into your eyes**

**It's like I'm staring into another galaxy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It wasn't cold when Rukia exited the restaurant; it was pleasantly cool—the air nipping against her bare arm, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She wasn't exactly aware of why Captain Hitsugaya was taking his time walking. It wasn't a long way back to the Kuchiki estate—she thought he would've been glad to get rid of her.

"Cold?"

"The cold doesn't bother me, Cap—Hitsugaya," Rukia quickly amended her slip-up; she wasn't going to get used to this.

"I know," Hitsugaya crossed his arms under his chest, "Our elemental reiatsu is to thank for this."

The way he said the word _our, _shouldn't have been stuck in her brain for so long, it was completely inappropriate.

"So why can't you control your shinsei sainou with your hands?" She asked curiously, it didn't make sense for a Captain to have that much difficulty over an ability.

He looked at her with thinly veiled marvel, "Ever since I was a child I had trouble controlling my spiritual pressure," The trees shivered and whistled in the wind, "It's gotten much more manageable as I've gotten older, yet there are times when it will flicker and leak out of control." He glanced at her, she looked straight ahead her purple-colored orbs calculating, "But that rarely happens. I do not know _why_ I cannot control the shinsei sainou."

And that bothered him greatly. It was annoying to have such an ability and not being able to use it. It irritated him that he was having such trouble with this—what bothered him even more was that he had to depend on this _girl_ to help him. But she wasn't just any _girl, _now was she?

She was a girl that had trouble wrapped around her small finger—misfortune practically following her around with a leash.

"Captain Ukitake told me that my shinsei sainou is connected by emotions, perhaps yours is connected differently." Rukia simply stated.

Hitsugaya had contemplated on a theory about how it connected to him—he knew for a fact it didn't join with his emotions.

"I know that," His voice was flat.

She nearly flinched at his arctic tone—he never spoke to her with the tone of voice. His voice was always polite and if it was anything—it was warm and velvety like deep chocolate. She didn't say anything for she was scared of adding fuel to the fire—she didn't want him upset with her. The moon was glittering silver, shining down with beams full of light—it reflected in the trees—flickering in a slow wisp in the wind.

It was quiet, the sound of their footsteps scuffling along the cobblestone pathway.

"I apologize."

Rukia snapped her head and for the first time since they were walking, she finally looked at him. "Sir?"

"I allowed my frustration to get the better of me, I apologize." Hitsugaya looked uncomfortable saying something so remorseful.

It was a kind gesture and Rukia was smiling before she noticed it.

"It's alright." She spoke without thinking, "I kind of expected it."

_Oops._

Her and her big fat mouth.

He paused mid-step before continuing to walk, his tone sounded casual but there were threads of interest drenching his voice, "Expected it?"

Rukia was trying her best to explain it in a way that didn't sound insulting, "Well, sir—there are rumors."

He raised a snowy eyebrow, "Rumors?"

She allowed a smirk to grace her fine features; it looked so delicate in the moonlight. "Of Squad Ten's Captain's infamous temper."

He chuckled under his breath, "Infamous?"

"Of course."

"My temper only comes in contact with those who show signs of annoyance and disrespect." He replied casually.

"Then you get annoyed quite easily," She stated hesitantly, she really didn't know _where _she was getting all this courage to ask Captain Hitsugaya all these personal questions.

Hitsugaya stopped in his tracks and looked at Rukia with a calculating expression. When she didn't hear any footsteps fall behind her, she turned her head to look back to see the man with hair the color of clouds, look at her with an unreadable expression. She stopped. Did she say something wrong? No, she didn't—so why was he looking at her like—

"Do you believe that _you _annoy me, Kuchiki?"

Her eyes widened, just _how_ was she supposed to answer that question? Some part of her, some deep part of her wondered if she _did _bother him. She didn't necessarily mean for him to pick up her hidden accusation—nor did she mean to insult him in anyway—even if it _did_ sound like she did—she was just _confused. _He didn't act like—like how she thought he would act, he didn't act like this in front of _anyone_—from what she could observe—_from what she could **observe**. _

Rukia didn't know Captain Hitsugaya and because she didn't know him—she couldn't define him. And it made her uneasy—he was just so _unpredictable_—she couldn't handle unpredictable because she was rational.

It was just so complicated.

"I didn't say that."

"It's written all over your face."

"You can't read my face," Rukia snapped defensively.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He took his time walking up to her and despite her conscious screaming at her to _get the hell away_, her feet rooted itself firmly onto the ground. His walk was lazy, feline almost. He was close, way _too _close.

Turquoise locked onto violet.

Rukia stood so close to him, she was terrified if she blinked that her eyelashes would brush his cheek—why the _hell _was he so close anyway? She didn't want him invading her personal space to _prove _a point.

She was going to yank away from his captivating gaze, but Hitsugaya sensing that she was going to run, placed a hand behind her neck and every single cell in her body froze.

"Your eyes have so many secrets," Hitsugaya murmured and Rukia had to stop herself from using Flash Steps, "You are cautious, so very cautious. You are nervous at our proximity, because you are terrified of me—"

Rukia scoffed, "I am _not _scared of you."

She was scared of what he _will _do.

Hitsugaya's voice was hard when he silentely whispered, "Then _why _do you shrink away from me?"

Everything was just a misunderstanding—at least in her eyes. Because she knew things that he didn't and the thing was—she just didn't know what the _hell _to do with that specific piece of information.

And something inside of her cracked, with irritation and hostility she wrenched herself away from the hold on her neck, she didn't get far, but she had enough space to think. Rukia was slowly starting to lose her sanity; this man was going to have her put in a psychiatric ward.

She couldn't take it anymore; she shattered, "Because you are not _acting _like Squad Ten's Captain!"

Rukia did not notice how Hitsugaya visibly pulled away in surprise.

"You aren't yelling at me. You aren't patronizing me. You aren't emotionless and detached. You aren't prideful and you aren't criticizing my lack of manners towards your status. Instead you're demanding me to cross the line of respect and call you by your last name without your prestige, you took me out to dinner—you _paid _for my meal!" She was nearly screeching with skepticism, "You _praised _me. You're polite. You purposefully try to _provoke_ me and—and I don't know what _kind _of point you're trying to prove, but messing with my head is _not _going to help you!"

_You're not who I thought you were._

Hitsugaya laughed. He actually threw his head back and _laughed. _Rukia watched him with wide eyes. Here she was, yelling at him and all he could do was _laugh. _He should be screaming at her, telling her how insolent she was, how she was such a hindrance and how he should have never agreed to this pathetic arrangement.

But he was laughing. A deep, velvety laugh that was lost in the wind—but so loud that it vibrated off the walls of her ears.

"It's not funny!" Now she was embarrassed.

He was still laughing.

_He has such a nice smile. _

She nearly slapped herself for allowing such a thought to run through her mind. This man was going to drive her _insane. _

Hitsugaya's laughter was slowly coming to a stop, chuckles instead of the booming laughter he just displayed, "I'm not _trying _to mess with your head, Kuchiki." His tone was cheeky and it made her want to slap him. "I must say I am sorry if I'm not acting like the Captain you perceived me to be."

"Perceived," It wasn't a question, she raised an eyebrow that clearly meant, _elaborate._

Whether he noticed or not was lost.

"You see me as Captain Hitsugaya." He stated and she nodded, "But what if you saw me as Toushiro Hitsugaya?"

Rukia's heart almost stopped. This was dangerous. Very, _very _dangerous. She didn't like where this was going—dear, Gods she did _not_ like where this was going.

"What?" Her voice was flat, her face derived of all emotion as she tried to make sense of what the _hell _he was saying.

Hitsugaya looked her as if she were something he had never seen before, "Everyone who I've encountered in my life, from the first meeting have treated me with disrespect, mockery, belittlement, envy and perhaps many more things—but _you,_"

She swallowed.

"You are the first person who has ever shown me such _sincere _respect, gratitude and honesty."

She couldn't form words—words, what are words?

"Forgive me if I find myself being more of Toushiro Hitsugaya rather than Captain Hitsugaya with you." He said softly, his teal orbs flickering with tints of silver.

Rukia flushed. Heat raced up to her cheeks, to the tips of her ears and her heart thudded painfully. It was _too _much! He was _too _genuine and honest with her. She didn't _want _to act like this in front of her—he wanted to be _himself _in front of her, not _Captain Hitsugaya. _

Which made things just so much more complicated.

She couldn't think of a reply, so instead she released an annoyed sigh. This man was a real piece of _work. _"Whatever, I don't have the energy to deal with you."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise and huffed an amused breath, "Is that anyway to speak to a Captain, Kuchiki?"

"You just said you wanted to be yourself in front of me," She replied dryly, "Not Captain Hitsugaya." She ran a hand threw her grimy locks and frowned, "Make up your mind, already." Crossing her arms under her chest she asked, "How do you _want _me to treat you?"

He looked at her for a moment longer than necessary before smirking, the corners of his lips twitching in anticipating, he didn't answer—this man was so _infuriating! _

She scowled again, before she cooled her ire. "It doesn't matter sir, "

Rukia started to walk again before she finished her sentence; "You will always be Captain Hitsugaya in my eyes."

Hitsugaya felt something inside him twist with displeasure. For some reason he was bothered by that notion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Take me to the garden of your ecstasy**

**Make myself a heaven from your fallen leaves**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Rukia's feet entered the Kuchiki estate, she could feel her brother's reiatsu humming throughout the area, alerting her that he was on his way and that he is very, _very _angry. With the way the moon was shining and how pitch dark the night was—it was nearing midnight.

She winced imperceptibility; this will not end well.

Preparing for a battle, Rukia squared her shoulders and walked up the steps of the estate, but the slight brush of reiatsu behind her alerted her—making the fine hair on the back of her neck raise—her brother's reiatsu darkened. She paled, what had she done to deserve this?

"Rukia Kuchiki!" Byakuya's voice raised and inwardly Rukia flinched. He arrived in a fraction of a second; she had never heard him raise his voice, "Do you have any idea what time it is? A lady of the Kuchiki clan should never—"

"Captain Kuchiki," Hitsugaya greeted from behind her and she so badly wanted to dig a hole and bury herself. His tone was so nonchalant and the complete opposite of her brother's—she swallowed thickly. "I apologize for the late visit. Your sister is very _distracting._"

Rukia's eyes widened—that smug—

"So I have _you _to thank for this, Captain Hitsugaya?" Her brother's tone was frosty, "Rukia should have been home _hours _ago."

"Unfortunately," Hitsugaya smirked, "Your sister is quite interesting; I demanded that she have dinner with me."

The fact that Captain Hitsugaya had the _balls _to talk back to her brother and wasn't even the slightest _bit _intimidated was a feat on its own. He wasn't the least bit apprehensive of the elder Kuchiki, not only did he admit to being the reason why she returned so late home, he also admitted that he was interested in Byakuya's younger sister—which regrettably Rukia did not comprehend, but her older brother was able to pick up the underlying message. The silence was which and taut with tension. Rukia sometimes wondered how she ended up in these situations.

"Dinner?" The question was directed at Rukia and she swallowed the anxiety before replying politely as she could.

"Yes, Nii-sama. Captain Hitsugaya took—dragged me to _Imperial_." She knew what she was doing and she could feel the snow-haired captain bore holes into her back—but there was no way in _hell _that she would be belittled by her older brother on account to someone else's actions.

If Byakuya was surprised by Rukia's annoyance at the ice-captain or at the way she blatantly blamed him for her tardiness—he didn't show it. But his eyes sharpened at the sound of the restaurant. _Imperial _was a high-class restaurant—only those with high-clearance can get into an establishment like that—very high-clearance—not even lieutenants can get into that eatery.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Hitsugaya's tone was light and charcoal eyes glimmered with something akin to accusing.

She scowled, that firmly placed mask of indifference cracking, "I objected, you threatened to pull rank."

"Insubordination isn't in your best interest, Kuchiki."

Annoyance caused a slight headache to form behind her right eye, "I told you that Nii-sama would not be pleased with that arrangement."

He nodded, "You did," He stepped closer to her and Byakuya felt his hands tightening, "But I didn't care."

Rukia felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck, just what the _hell _was going on? He was purposefully provoking her _and _her brother—

"Rukia, what happened to your clothes?"

Hitsugaya answered before she could get a word in, "I ripped it off."

Really, she just wanted to slam he head against the wall.

"What kind of man would have the audacity to rip off a _lady's _clothing?" Byakuya nearly snarled, his voice black as the night sky. The man was raising his blood pressure and he didn't even seem the least bit concerned.

He shrugged, "She cut off my shirt."

Rukia snarled, "A piece—not even a mere inch!"

Hitsugaya's glittered with mirth, "Clothes are clothes Kuchiki."

He said that last time. This man could get under her skin, She masked her emotions under a shield of apathy; she did _not _have the energy to deal with this _man _right now, Hitsugaya watched the transition displeased. Her facade was so very irritating, so very much like her brother.

Ignoring the very infuriating captain, she turned her head to look at her brother, she bowed before him and said, "I apologized for my tardiness, I shall prepare for bed, Nii-sama. Goodnight."

She was running.

Rukia was running. She wanted to get as far away as possible from these people—she wanted sleep, exhaustion burdening her shoulders.

Without waiting for a reply, she moved to the steps and a hand grabbed her bare shoulder. Byakuya's eyes widened fractionally. Rukia paused, the hand sliding—almost caressing her soft skin and she swallowed thickly. The hand grabbed her lightly toned bicep; she turned her head to see Captain Hitsugaya holding her appendage.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow morning," His tone was soft, almost gentle but still held the command of a Captain, Hitsugaya's eyes glanced at Byakuya's before searing into her own, "We shall have breakfast there, bring something easy to take off."

His eyes flickered downward to her clothing and she blushed with embarrassment.

_"Scatter: Sebonzakura," _

Rukia blinked rapidly—was this _really _happening?

"See you in the morning, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya used shunpo to escape the wrath of Byakuya Kuchiki; she blinked unbelievingly at the scene before her. The reiatsu that surrounded her was darkening very quickly and she winced—her Nii-sama was _not _happy.

* * *

The next morning Hitsugaya was sitting behind this desk, almost twitching in anticipation. He didn't know what came over him yesterday. He teased her; he was so very light-hearted with the little Kuchiki, polite and honest. He felt himself be Toushiro Hitsugaya rather than Captain status. He dan't felt that way in a long time—it was refreshing.

She was so polite it bordered on the verge of being tedious, imagine his surprise when he managed to get under her skin and catch the glimpse of her temper, her amusement and her irritation. Her perfect, swell-bred mask was cracking. He was curious to know, what would happen if he pushed her—wanting to shatter that perfect facade of indifference—would he still feel that inkling of curiosity?

Hitsugaya was almost amused. The stoic, emotionless and courteous Captain Kuchiki was capable of being irrational. He didn't realize to get under Byakuya's skin, he had to get under his little sister's. He wasn't intimidated nor terrified of the elder Kuchiki. Hitsugaya prided himself into learning not to fear anything—for for will only bring misfortune.

He respected the elder Kuchiki and because he respected the elder Kuchiki—he'll keep an eye out on his trouble magnet-sister. Especially since he will be spending so _much _time with her. She was the key to unlocking his shinsei sainou, the power always seemed unstable in his hands—but now he had a model—he would have to be patient—sometimes, power comes with a price.

Hitsugaya was one hundred percent sure that he did _not _flirt with the little Kuchiki yesterday—this morning, maybe the slight teasing and goading—but nothing strange. The little Kuchiki was something more than polite indifference—there was another side to her and the snow-haired captain was just _itching _to shatter her mask.

"Captain~" Matsumoto slammed the door open and then shut, her blue eyes dazzling with secrets.

"This is the second day in a row that you are sober," He commented with surprise, "Are you alright?"

She growled before melting into a grin.

_I know something you don't!_

Oh, how she wished that she could rub it in his face—how she _wished _she could interrogate her very icy Captain—but all good things happen in time.

"Oh, I'm _alright_." Matsumoto plopped onto the couch, her grin widened into something that could be called feral. The emphasis on the word 'alright,' nearly had her howling in laughter. She _had _to keep calm—whatever the _hell _that was yesterday—she had to swallow a giggle—dear Gods, this was going to be fun.

He looked at her suspiciously. He didn't like that tone, that all-knowing-secretive tone; it made him feel at a disadvantage. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

She smirked, "All in due time, Captain."

She beamed again, her teeth gleaming with white and Hitsugaya had to fight back a wince. She was _extra _sunny today. Rangiku took out two boxes that she discreetly placed on the table, "Before I forget," She paused opening the two wooden boxes, "I brought the goods, Captain."

Before her Captain could put a word in, she inquired curiously, "But why do we need so much food? There is no way we can eat all of this."

There was a knock at the door.

The corners of Hitsugaya's lips twitched and his lieutenant watched with wide eyes. Knowing exactly who was at the door, he controlled his voice into a light drawl, "Enter."

The door open revealing the little Kuchiki, a tick in her eyebrow and her lips placed into a tightly polite, controlled smile. She walked inside, she was wearing black training pants that cropped at the end, a deep blue tank top, with mesh covering her shoulders to the beginning of her elbows, white fingerless tekko—he raised an eyebrow—he raised an eyebrow, that was new and sandals.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia interrupted his very visible scanning of her attire. She felt slightly uncomfortable. She _liked _tight clothing; it wasn't loose like the standard shinigami attire, which meant more leeway and it didn't have the extra weight. What she _didn't _like was way it gave away her figure. Her Nii-sama wasn't exactly pleased with the way she left the compound; he nearly dropped his cup before scowling at the reason _why _she was wearing that apparel. Even _Renji_ did a double take.

But now Captain Hitsugaya was very visibly examining her and she felt like flushing and scowling at the same time.

She blinked when she realized he suddenly stood up. Wearing a sleeveless, sage green shirt and black pants—he was wearing color—his _arms_—strong and muscular, bulging with toned—

She stopped that train of thought right there.

"Kuchiki," Hitsugaya greeted his eyes deliberately flickered underneath her chin, "I see you followed orders."

Rukia very nearly glared at the condescending captain, "Captain Hitsugaya, I believe you requested for me to wear something _easy to take off_."

The silence was deafening and Rangiku _had _to put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from squealing. Her Captain was just so _bold. _She couldn't wait to tell Renji!

"Curious?" He wanted to grin, picking up the thin threads of irritation that touched her voice.

She crossed her arms, "I believe I am _past_ curiosity."

"But what kind of surprise would that be?"

"I don't like surprises."

Rangiku thought at that moment it would be a good idea to announce that she still exists and that she is still in the room, "Rukia-chan, I didn't know you would be joining us for breakfast!"

Slightly startled, Rukia looked at the person whom was sitting on the couch, "Lieutenant Matsumoto—"

"Rangiku, Rukia. How many times do I have to tell you?" She sighed in mock disappointment before grabbing her arm and yanking her downwards to sit next to her.

"Yes but—"

"She abuses her status as lieutenant. It would be for the best if you call her what she prefers," Hitsugaya cut in, he sat onto the couch opposite of the two women, "You are quite a pendant for manners, Kuchiki."

Rukia had to swallow the scathing insult that wanted to slip off her tongue, "Boundaries are quite useful, do you not think so sir?"

His jaw twitched and Matsumoto watched with thinly veiled glee.

"To a certain extent."

She lifted a dark eyebrow, "Oh? I think they are quite useful. I mean, etiquette can get you _anywhere_."

Hitsugaya tilted his head slightly, a twitch of the lips and his turquoise eyes sparked, "Perhaps. But only if the situation is favorable."

Rukia's fingers dug into the holes of her mesh, the pressure gave her a distraction—trying to show her frustration, she countered back, "What is there to be favorable? Manners show respect and space—it's _polite_."

"Yes," His gaze deliberately locked onto hers. "However, how can one earn admiration or affection throughout the use of manners? It creates restrictions."

Rukia's eyes widened, amethyst orbs almost child-like.

_What._

Matsumoto looked at her captain in disbelief; did those words really leave his mouth? What in the world did Rukia do to him? His tone was light and teasing. Nowhere near the blank and slightly friendly tone he used with her and she was his _lieutenant! _He even said the word _affection—_will the Soul Society implode? She looked back to Rukia—her in a similar world of shock.

The implications were obvious and it was absolutely mind-boggling.

They didn't even _know _each other! At least that's what the blond believed, she had seen him yesterday—but that was yesterday, today the atmosphere seemed different.

Rukia was stunned into speechlessness and Rangiku decided to jump in before her Captain decided to say something that would _really _have her screeching like a rabid fangirl.

"Captain ordered some miso soup—although it _is _kind of bland—you know Captain's and their healthy taste—some dango and I think those are tamagoyaki* and anpan*." She interrupted enthusiastically, she opened the wooden chests and she could feel her teeth cut into her gum, "Are those onigiri, Captain?"

Hitsugaya looked at the rice balls, "Kurosaki gave me these a few times when I visited the World of the Living."

"Oh?" Rangiku grinned, "Would you like some tea, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia did not want Matsumoto to abandon her, leaving her with _her _Captain—but there was no way she could eat all of this food _without _tea—she blamed her brother for these habits.

"Yes please," She paused, "Would you like some help, Rangiku?"

Matsumoto brushed her off, "Don't worry Rukia. You are our guest after all."

Hitsugaya smirked at her crest-fallen face, "That's right."

Matsumoto almost skipped away from the couple—she snickered quietly, _couple. _Please.

Rukia was doing her best to avoid the teal eyes that were boring onto her person. He wasn't even _saying _anything and she was annoyed with him. She focused her attention on the seemingly loud rice balls; she wondered _why _the rice was colored. There were pinks, whites, blues and even green rice-balls.

"I didn't think you were capable of rudeness, Kuchiki."

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Excuse me?"

"I find it quite impolite to ignore me and show more interest in the rice balls."

She wasn't sure if it was a joke—he doesn't crack jokes, right? Or if it was an insult.

So naturally, Rukia had to go with the latter, "Trust me Captain Hitsugaya, I _am _capable of rudeness."

He didn't like her tenor—it sounded aloof. He looked at her, his eyes skimming at the mesh, how it was lighter in color in contrast from the darker cobalt of her was moving before he even realized it, he took his lieutenant's seat and Rukia's eyes widened, almost on instinct she tried to back away, but he grabbed her arm.

He wanted to try something.

"Captain Hitsugaya—"

"Silence," Hitsugaya commanded, he turned her hand so the palm was facing the ceiling, "Pour some reiatsu onto your hand."

Hesitating only for a moment, Rukia concentrated and pulled her reiatsu onto her hand. The spiritual pressure glimmering in a sparkling white, her hand covered in frost. Wanting to see her reaction and quite curious himself—he brought her hand near his mouth—the muscles in her arm tensing.

He locked his eyes on hers. Whether she was blushing out of embarrassment or anger—he couldn't tell. But he wanted to try something—something different; he blew into her hand—his lips brushing her skin.

The air that exhaled from his mouth sparkled mint, shivering in the air it glimmered silver when _his _ice met _hers—_the ice turned _black. _Solid black—darker than charcoal and darker than soot—pitch black. It stunned the Captain because both of their reiatsus are pure white—so why did it turn _black?_

Hitsugaya looked at her, his lips grazing her palm. The black ice decorated her palm like dark lace and Rukia was trembling finely.

"Why—why did it turn black?" She asked quietly, her wrist still trapped around his fingers.

Slowly, he removed her hand from his lips, keeping her wrist chained to his hand, his teal orbs watched the lace in confusion, "I don't know."

They had so many questions and very little answers.

"We will figure this out," Hitsugaya promised her quietly, his tone was soft, almost gentle and Rukia's heart was throbbing.

He was reliable and it comforted her.

"Yeah," Her voice was a shade softer, but she understood. Captain Hitsugaya would not let her face her new abilities alone and she was grateful.

"Melt the ice," The reiatsu flowed into shades of grey before transitioning into clear water. Rukia allowed the water to slide down her fingers, her wrist and it lightly moistening her top.

"You could have asked for a towel, Kuchiki."

Were they _really _back to this?

"I know."

Teal eyes sharpened at the silvery trail the water left, glistening under the lights of his office. He didn't say anything, but he wanted to.

It was very interesting—the way their shinsei sainou reacted together. Both of their spiritual pressures were pure white, but when mixed they changed into the color of sin, clotting like lace. They would have got develop some techniques, perhaps an attack of some sort, maybe a defense?

"Are we going to the barracks to train today?"

Rukia's voice brought Hitsugaya out of his thoughts. He was pleasantly surprised that this time the little Kuchiki initiated the conversation, "No, I thought we should try something different."

She raised an eyebrow, "Different?"

"Yes," He smirked, "It's kind of like a secret training ground."

The dry question escaped her mouth before she could even fathom what she said, "Should really be taking an un-seated officer to a _secret _training ground?"

He glared at her half-heartedly, "Don't question me, Kuchiki."

"Hitsugaya," His thought process froze for just a moment when he heard his last name spill from her lips—was she acknowledging his _request_, because he most certainly did not demand.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"That would ruin the surprise," Hitsugaya replied casually, his pointer finger making a waggling notion.

"I already told you that I did not like surprises," She commented flatly, she used her hand to lay her head on, digging her elbow into the couch and curled a leg under her other thigh—giving him her full attention.

He mimicked her posture, "Guess I'll just have to," He moved closer to her,his hand grabbed her wrist and slid down her forearm, catching the water droplets that didn't absorb into her skin, very curious at the way her skin seemed to jump when he brushed his fingertips dragged over, he finished softly, "Change your mind."

Rukia was so stunned she didn't even realize that he released her arm, the droplets sliding onto his Captain's haori.

"You're quite confident." Rukia retorted heatedly, she did not _enjoy_—whatever the _hell _that was. No she didn't, she didn't care if her stomach felt like it practically fell to her knees—she didn't know _what _he was trying to pull—

"Yes," He agreed not taking the bait so easily, "Do you not think as a Captain I should have _some _form of confidence?"

"There is a difference between confidence and arrogance." Rukia wanted him to snap, she wanted him to draw the line—she wanted to be his subordinate—she didn't want to become _attached._

Because he was like a spider, drawing her into his web.

What would she do once he caught her?

"That is true," He replied casually, he wasn't angry at the pointed comment. Normally, he would have snapped and spit cruel poison—but he saw what she was trying to accomplish and it only made his resolve to crack her mask _stronger. _"But, I'm just sure."

"Sure?" Rukia inquired, "Sure about what?"

"About you," Hitsugaya actually struggled to find the right words to explain to her, what he _really _meant, "I don't think I could ever regret meeting you."

There and the damage was done.

Matsumoto busted in carrying the really pretty tea set that her Captain had stashed in the lower drawer of the cabinet in the storage room, she nearly laughed at how feminine and ice-like it was. It was so very pretty.

She was just about to admonish her Captain about the pretty china, how they were supposed to be used—but when she looked at scene in front of her—she nearly dropped the extremely, fragile china.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miles high, in the deep**

**Where you are, I will be**

**Anywhere, in between**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Finals suck. Really, I just finished—pray for my grades, please and thank you.**

We got some definitions—

***chahan: **Fried rice

***Zongzi: **Rice dumplings. Really good too.

***Udon: **Thick noodles in a broth; kinda like a soup. It can be served hot or cold.

***Yakitori: **Grilled chicken on a stick. What's not to like?

***Tamagoyaki: **Omelette.

***Anpan:** Bread with sweat bean paste. Like a sweet bun.

***Shinsei Sainou: **Roughly translates to _sacred talent. _Basically, it's the ability to use your zanpakuto's reiatsu/power without drawing your blade. Only users with elemental reiatsu are able to use this ability.

You are all pervs, M it is.

Let me say this before pointless flames are inserted. This is _my _Toushiro. Shiro' isn't an _actual_ ice-dragon. He is a person _with _feelings. Therefore, I can interpret Toushiro in any way I should choose.

I don't think I've mentioned this yet but, this is after the defeat of Aizen—minus the Zanpakuto arc.

Songs used are: **Tinashe: How many times **and **Zella Day: Compass.**

_Please Review! _


	4. wet and wild

**Undertones**

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

**X **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest_

.

* * *

**wet and wild**

* * *

Her Captain was a strange one, Rangiku was sure of. She didn't know _what _she had walked in on, but she needed to set the stage—her entertainment would be the hottest gossip in Soul Society—she could just imagine the rumors. It was simply enjoyable.

Rukia Kuchiki—her infamous cool and collected façade—much like her brother's—was cracking. She should have expected it, really. She knew that sweet little girl had an ocean worth of difference between her and her clan; because she was blushing and she was so very flustered that Rangiku felt a small sliver of sympathy.

Her Captain was pushing his limits—he wanted to see how far he could take his—whatever the hell he was doing. Really Rangiku should have been shocked at this different personality that he was exuding, but she wasn't. Because she knew her Captain and it took someone—a very special someone to provoke and create a reaction like that. She didn't think it would be Rukia.

"Rukia, it's jasmine tea." She paused for a moment, "How do you take your tea?"

Rukia looked at Rangiku, grateful for the distraction. Hitsugaya was _still _sitting next to her, he was still so very close to her and his lieutenant took his seat and now was facing the opposite of them.

Ignorance was bliss, right?

"Just some sugar," Rukia replied, mentally counting the grains of the rice ball in her hand. Fifty-three, fifty-four, fifty-five—

"That's such a pretty rice-ball, Rukia," Rangiku cooed at the pretty pink onigiri, it was pastel pink and tied tightly with seaweed. "Where'd you get these rice-balls Captain? I've never seen such rice like this."

Hitsugaya leaned toward the table, with meticulous movements he placed his elbows on his knees and grabbed a pastel green rice-ball, "I ordered them from a stall in Junrinan. Granny used to take Momo and I there."

Matsumoto hmm'd in acknowledgement. Rukia was slightly surprised at how he casually he revealed his personal information. It was as if he didn't care for giving out such information, she knew that his lieutenant was very close to him—despite his hostile temper and icy comments. But close, nonetheless.

But she was here and she really didn't know him, so why—why would he give that information out freely?

Perhaps she was overthinking things. Rukia gritted her teeth, her amethyst orbs frosted slightly, she seemed to be acting on her emotions which was not her intention—the ice Captain seemed to bring the unrefined sides out of her—these feelings that she tried so desperately to bury inside herself.

It's like he _wanted _to see the edges of her personality.

She wouldn't let him get so close—no she couldn't afford for him to get so close.

"Rukia," Rangiku handed her a cup of jasmine, the scent immediately calming her thoughts. She nodded in thanks before slowly sipping the hot beverage, enjoying the way the liquid seemed to seep into her nerves, like liquid velvet.

"Would you like the tamagoyaki or the miso and fish?" Rangiku added in after a quick sip of her tea, her hands brushing against the omelets that were next to the anpan. They looked so _good. _

"The miso and fish," She replied quickly, ignoring the way Hitsugaya turned slightly towards her, his eyes boring onto the side of her face.

"You _prefer _the boring miso and fish over the omelet?" Matsumoto asked surprised, "They are quite bland, Rukia."

Rukia nodded, "I prefer traditional foods rather than fancy dishes."

Blue eyes blinked before slyly flickering over to her Captain's stature, his eyes were so curious, as he looked at Rukia, with his head tilted softly and the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I would think that Captain Kuchiki would have you eating fancy dishes and rare cuisines," Hitsugaya commented lightly, he was wondering if she would take the bait.

But Rukia would do not go down without fight. No, she wouldn't. Calmly she sipped her tea, grabbed a pink rice-ball, bit into the rice, her neatly refined etiquette firmly in place as she bit into the rice, chewing swiftly and neatly as she actually could. She swallowed thoughtfully, before replying quietly, "It's a matter of personal preference, sir."

Hitsugaya smirked and Rangiku had to swallow a shriek. There were only a handful of times she could recall seeing him act like this—it was a shred of happiness and the lieutenant nearly had to bite her lip from smiling.

Rukia did not like that smirk. Absolutely not. It felt like he had her backed into a trap. Like he was the predator and he was playing with his prey.

"So you prefer things that were more traditional than things that are modern?"

It took a second for Rukia to decipher the double meaning and when she did her eyes widened fractionally.

"I didn't say that," She replied slowly, she tried to rake her brain for a response, but it was if all her thought processes came to a stop, "I prefer traditional foods rather than fancy dishes."

"Why?"

This time Rukia couldn't ignore him. She turned her to face him and nearly yelped in shock at close he was sitting next to her. His teal eyes were burning and she could've sworn she saw a flash of silver in them.

"What do you mean _why_?" Rukia asked not fully understanding the question, she could've sworn Rangiku leaned closer to see their interaction, but she couldn't find the will to care.

Hitsugaya leaned into the couch, his tea cradled in between his hands and he looked so casual, the dark-haired woman had to blink a few times to remember to breathe, "Is there a specific reasoning to why you like more traditional items rather than modern items?"

Rukia's tone was calm when she replied, "I like traditional food because," She paused for a moment, before deciding to add in a small detail, "I'm used to it."

That was all the information she was going to give him, she turned her head to face Matsumoto before finishing the rest of her rice-ball and moving onto the fish. It was steamed with lemon and wild-grass. She muttered her thanks before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and plopping the piece meat into her mouth.

She closed her eyes and chewed slowly.

"How does it taste?" Rangiku asked curiously, her mouth quirked at the edges.

Rukia opened her eyes and replied with a deadpanned tone, "Like fish."

The blonde pouted, "Does it taste bad? Because that anpan is calling my name."

The dark-haired woman offered her plate to her, "Try a piece."

If Rangiku was surprised of the little Kuchiki offering her some of her food, she didn't show it. From her particular experience with her clan, they weren't exactly the most pleasant people that believed in the issue of compassion. But here Rukia was graciously offering her some of her own food.

Without faltering she swiped a chunk of fish and stuffed it comically into her mouth, her eyes thoughtful before they crinkled at the edges, "It doesn't taste _bad_," Her mouth twisted into a grimace.

"It's plain."

Rukia nodded, "It doesn't have anything fancy in it, but when you pair it with the soup," She paused to grab the spoon in the small bowl of miso next to her fish and sipped the broth, "It balances the plainness of the fish."

"I see." Rangiku hmm'd in acknowledgement at this newfound piece of information. "I still want the anpan though!"

Rukia's lip curled in amusement, exposing the very small hint of a smile. She grabbed another bite of the fish before chewing.

"What are your plans today, Captain?" The blonde asked snacking on the sweet anpan, the flaky crust dancing on her taste buds.

"I'm taking Kuchiki to the *_Kobaruto no Taki_ after breakfast—"

"You can take her there?" Matsumoto cut him off in surprise, her eyebrow raised in incredulity.

Hitsugaya glared, "Yes, I can."

"But Captain, that place is, well—" She paused trying to pick the correct word, "It's secluded."

"And?"

"Well, that place is only meant for Captains and Lieutenants!" She exclaimed before wincing at her careless words, "No offense Rukia, but I don't—"

Hitsugaya spoke coolly, his irritation coating his words, "Kuchiki is coming with me and that's final, Matsumoto."

"What exactly is the Kobaruto no Taki?" Rukia inserted curiously, indirectly saving Hitsugaya's lieutenant from an earful.

"Well," Rangiku started, grateful to the smaller shinigami from saving her from her Captain's wrath, "It's outside of the Rukon District."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "But isn't the land outside of the Soul Society uncharted?"

"Yes, that's what makes it more hazardous."

Hitsugaya scowled, "Matsumoto—" It was warning, "She will be under my protection." He looked at his lieutenant with barely controlled rage, "Do you doubt your Captain?"

Rangiku visibly blanched, her hands up in defense, "Now Captain—"

"I don't need your protection," Rukia interrupted their argument. She didn't want to be the cause of such a dispute, nor did she want to be a burden. The way Hitsugaya flickered his eyes to look at her shouldn't have her heart twisting in her chest.

"You don't need or you don't want?" He cocked a snowy eyebrow, his mouth twisted into a mocking smile.

Rukia allowed the anger to slide through her body like an icy coil before calmly answering with a faint bite in her tone, "Both."

He sighed in scorn, "Unfortunately," Hitsugaya clicked his teeth together, his teal eyes darkening into cerulean, "That is not something you get to decide."

Rukia bit the inside of her cheek, but let the subject drop. She grabbed her cup and sipped the last of her now, cold tea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm not red riding hood**

**But I think the wolves have got me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kobaruto no Taki was a few hours journey. After leaving the outskirts of the Soul Society, the vegetation had grown immensely and it was wilder. The brush was thick in a narrow strip; mountains and the beginning of a desert seemed to be from after the mountain range. The air was thick with humidity and when Rukia inhaled she could feel the thin layer of water coat her lungs. The forestry was dense, with vines and wildflowers clouding the barely visible dirt path that was heavily speckled with moss.

Rukia quietly wondered if it was acceptable for a Captain to take this much time off from his duties. Based on observation, she knew that the Captain of the Tenth division had a slight sadistic streak, even though it was severely concealed—she was able to pick up slight twists in his mannerisms, mostly because of her communications with her very stoic brother. She pondered on whether or not he had his lieutenant pull for most of his paperwork, or if he punished her in some sort of way.

Rukia's foot slipped underneath the root of an oak tree and the branch from the willow tree that was adjacent to the oak nearly slapped her in the face. Inwardly cursing, she ducked quickly before leaping towards a flat surface on the path.

"You're quite clumsy." Hitsugaya stated breaking the silence, he watched slide to a stop, violet eyes snapping towards him.

"Not really." She replied quickly, her hand stroking her sash of her zanpakuto.

"So that slip was just my imagination?"

"Precisely."

Was that a muffled laugh she just heard? She didn't even know that the Captain _could _laugh until last night, but that was _booming _laughter. This was more of snicker, but what did he exactly find funny?

"I didn't know you have a sense of humor, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya's tone was laced with mirth; he ran hand threw his snowy fringe before raising an eyebrow at her.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Captain Hitsugaya." She replied casually, her feet searching for the harder parts of the road.

"I know," He agreed, his teal eyes caught hers and Rukia didn't realize she was holding her breath, "But isn't that what makes things so much more interesting?"

Something inside her stilled, "What do you mean?"

"Curiosity is, in great, and generous minds, the first passion and the last." Hitsugaya claimed, his eyes left hers and he used shunpo to flash over the small hill near the edge of the brush.

Rukia blinked slowly.

No, she wouldn't think of this now, she wouldn't question his choice of his words—no, not now, she'd tuck this conversation in the farthest section in the back of her mind. She would deal with it later; she had no time to deal with his cryptic words. She had other things to concentrate on.

With just the slightest tint of hesitation, she used shunpo to catch up with the Tenth Division's Captain and nearly gasped in surprise.

It was a clearing. With unblemished water, rippling into sparkling shades of blue. The waterfall gurgling with white ripples and pooling into what looked like a lake. It looked deep and she was sure that if she stood in the water she could see every single pore on her legs. The hill that she used shunpo over covered the clearing, giving it the illusion of it having a higher incline.

The grass was green, sage green and it looked so healthy that she wanted to touch the blades of the vegetation—just to feel how soft it was.

The willow tree towards the left of the clearing teased the water with its branches, the trees swaying with the slightest hint of silver from the wind, she felt so peaceful.

Without knowing Rukia felt her lips turn into small smile, "This is incredible."

"I thought you would like it." Hitsugaya replied, the corner of his lips twitched at the serene pool, he raised his arms to cross behind his head, "Kobaruto no Taki is swimming with reishi, which is why I contemplated this place to be a good training ground."

He tilted his head slightly to glance at her and was slightly surprised to see the trace of a smile, "Captains and Lieutenants are the only officers that are permitted to be here, mostly because their spiritual pressures are significantly higher than those of their squad." The sun beamed lightly against his tanned skin, "Your spiritual pressure is equivalent to a lieutenant's."

Rukia walked towards the lake and crouched. The back of her tank top riding up, showing the slightest silver of skin. She heard his comment on the level of her spiritual pressure, but she didn't comment.

Despite having the same amount of spiritual pressure as a lieutenant's, it still didn't change the fact that she _isn't _a lieutenant. Her hand danced in the cool water, her hand visible in the liquid. Reishi swam up to her hand, glowing in a silvery, ethereal light. "Can the temperature change?"

"Yes," He crouched next to her and she stiffened—she could feel the heat radiating off of his skin and she really needed to think. "But that's a lesson for another time."

Uncomfortable with his proximity, she stood up quickly and crossed her arms under her chest defensively, "Then what are we going to do today Captain?"

Hitsugaya stood up as well and placed his zanpakuto against the tree near the lake. "Today we are going to work on our shinsei sainou."

"How?" Rukia raised an eyebrow in question.

Hitsugaya was suddenly in front of her and before she could even _blink_—his hand pressed into her stomach and she released a choked breath, her body landing into the water unceremoniously. Within seconds she broke the surface, sputtering and looking at the man with snow-hair in incredulity.

Amused he was and then he smirked, "Well—first, you _have_ to get in the water."

She nearly growled. Just because he was Captain did _not _mean she would let him walk all over her, absolutely not. Her temper snapped. Summoning her reiatsu into her hand she twisted her fingers, into what looked like a spiral. An ice rope formed and like a leech it grabbed onto his foot, and it coiled around his appendage like a snake.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, he couldn't break the rope because it was made from _her_ reiatsu and his zanpakuto was back by the tree—she yanked and he fell into the water.

Quickly she released her reiatsu, the energy dispersing into her body like warm water.

He broke the surface quickly, water clotting into his grey eyelashes, his snowy hair, a darker gray. His eyebrows furrowed in irritation, ready to spit fire, "Kuchiki—"

"Why didn't you break the rope?"

"It was made from _your_ reiatsu, therefore I can't break it."

"But aren't our reiatsus compatible?" Rukia asked, she decided to stand on the water, reiatsu pouring into her feet, droplets rolling off her hair in streams, her clothes stuck to her like a second skin and she hadn't realized her zanpakuto was still on her sash.

Swiftly she removed her sword and placed against the tree, Hitsugaya already waiting for her on the top of the water.

"That might be true, but there is a difference between our reiatsus. Simply put, your reiatsu is _not_ mine."

Rukia accepted that. She brushed the wet locks from her face, the strands of hair plastering to her pale skin. "But did you _have _to push me into the water?"

He smirked, "I couldn't resist."

"Such self-control, Captain."

"Are you baiting me, Kuchiki?"

"Of course not," Rukia almost laughed at his incredulous expression, her switching her faces and her personality so quickly it was giving him whiplash.

"Show me your ice needles." Hitsugaya changed the subject quite fast; he stood there with his wet, slick back silver hair and his eyes calculating.

"My what?"

He sighed exasperated, "Your ice needles, the technique you were practicing two nights before."

Rukia's lips thinned. She didn't think he would remember. She didn't have any idea how to correct that technique and she wasn't sure what she was doing wrong, "I don't have much control over that technique."

"I know. I saw how pathetic your spears were." He was baiting her and it was working.

She grimaced, she couldn't tell if she was being scolded or not. His body language was something she could pick up on, it was similar to her Nii-sama's, but he was _so _much more different from her brother.

It irritated her at how easily he could get under her skin. Rukia concentrated on the humidity in the air; she swiped her hand sideways, the vapor thinning into needles, ice needles. Exhaling, she flicked her wrist back and the ice needles flew—it didn't even reach a foot before it flopped onto the lake.

Mortification colored her cheeks, the needles floated on the lake like ice cubes. This was so embarrassing; she couldn't even look at him. Her cheeks were hot and her hands shook as she lowered them back to her sides.

"You aren't emitting correctly," Hitsugaya commented, his hands shoved into his lightly damp pants. He walked towards her, "Again." He commanded.

Rukia raised her hands again, gathering the humidity in prickles, reiatsu faintly glowing at her fingertips, she snapped her wrist back and she felt hands on her hips. She nearly froze at the unexpected movements; his hands arched her hips up, just a bit, she could feel the callouses of his fingers graze the small sliver of skin her tank top that revealed, no thanks to the water.

"Release," He demanded, his voice right next to her ear. He was so close she could feel the heat radiate off of him, she swallowed—she was too hyperaware of him.

Her fingers unlocked, her wrist flicking forward, the needles flying in a silver flash, turning a tree into sawdust. It was exhilarating to watch how much damage her attack created, but it was the matter of the fact that she couldn't focus on that specific accomplishment—because his hands were _still _on her hips.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she forced her limbs to move, she twisted on her heel and took a step back, his hands slid of her hips and she could still feel the imprint of his hand on her person. Crossing her arms under her chest, she bit harder on the flesh and asked coolly, "How did you know," She struggled to pick words, "To do that?"

It was a weak question, she knew that, but her mind was jumbled and everything was in turmoil—but she needed answers.

Hitsugaya's teal eyes flickered to her hips and then slowly, deliberately back to her face, "Your speed, your agility and your accuracy are all correct." He took a step closer to her, "The problem lay in your stance."

Rukia didn't know what made her take step back, but she did it anyway. She eyes him warily; this man was dangerous, "My stance?"

He hmm'd in acknowledgement, her retreat didn't seem to deter him, instead it made him walk closer to her—she wondered why the _hell _he was backing her up.

She didn't like the feeling of being hunted, so now she stood her ground.

"Align your hips with your elbows and the power of your attack should be much stronger."

Her eyebrow ticked, "All because my hips were a few degrees out of alignment?"

Hitsugaya smirked, "Yes."

"That's _all_?" Rukia sounded incredulous.

Again, "Yes."

"So why didn't you just _tell _me?" She couldn't stop the words from flying out of her mouth even if she tried.

"I think a demonstration would be more _prudent_, would it not?" He raised a mocking eyebrow; his pink lips twitched curiously under the white sun, he continued, "It worked, did it not?"

Rukia's eyebrow twitched.

He was just so _annoying. _

She huffed and crossed her arms under chest, if he wanted to play that way—then she wouldn't back down. If he wanted to play a game, then she would give him a run for his money.

Rukia Kuchiki is not a woman to be trifled with.

"Well then Captain," She deliberately curled her tongue around the word of her superior, changing the tone and his eyes narrowed, "Let's test your non-existent talent, shall we?"

It was silent. The gurgling water bubbled from the waterfall almost silently into the spring. The trees shivered from the wind and Rukia was waiting to see his next move.

Hitsugaya's eyebrows raised and his jaw twitched.

The slight movement in his jaw made Rukia's lips curl into a slight smirk.

_Make your move, Hitsugaya._

He tilted his head to the side, the thick whipcords of his neck clearly visible during this movement, his eyes were dangerous and his teeth gleamed white, "You shouldn't bait me, Kuchiki."

She smiled. Rukia actually smiled. It wasn't a gentle, full of laughter—happy smile. No, this smile was menacing, malicious and calculating. "Oh, and why is that?"

Hitsugaya's grin was feral when he moved, "I play for keeps."

Rukia was expecting him to come at her hard and fast. She used shunpo to move into the air, flicking her fingers up the water swirled around her in ice shackles, the limb of ice blocked his foot, shattering the ice into flurries. She couldn't maneuver the ice as fast as she wanted, but it was enough to create a personal defense against his blows.

Hitsugaya's fist dug into the ice, creating quite a large hole, he slammed his foot into the ice shattering the pillar, and he dropped back to find an opening.

She couldn't keep regenerating the ice like this if he kept coming at her like lightening; she dropped the ice tentacles and used shunpo behind him. Slicing the atmosphere, water coated her hand and she threw her fist at his face.

Hitsugaya predicted her movements, but he didn't expect her to use the humidity in the atmosphere to turn her hand into a blade. He almost didn't catch her blade, the weight of her blow, steamed his shoes, he slid back willing for his feet to come to a complete stop.

Teal eyes locked onto furious violet, and then he smirked. Her eyes widened at the tilt of his lips, he inhaled before opening his mouth—released a cold shock of ice that slammed into her chest, knocking her back harshly—she skidded to a clumsy halt.

It was a chain of reactions. The blast of ice caused the water to freeze into a slippery slope, it cracked in mere seconds, and the pressure and fissures from the waterfall itself was enough to break to the sheet of ice.

Rukia's eyes were wide and she shivered, it was a thin sheet of ice dusting her shirt and it burnt her fingers.

"You didn't think I could just heal with my mouth, did you?" Hitsugaya clicked his teeth in mock disappointment.

Violet orbs narrowed, she kicked her foot up, concentrating the reiatsu into her calf, and a forest of ice spikes spouted up, he used shunpo and was suddenly behind her. She shifted her weight quickly, the spikes coming behind her in defensive slide.

Hitsugaya hissed, he didn't expect her to be so conscious of his presence when he felt the spikes nick his skin. Rukia heard the painful inhale and she nearly grinned.

He was trying to get close to her, because she was using long-range attacks, if he got just close enough, he would have the upper hand. When she uses long-ranged attacks, she leaves her upper body unguarded and that was a mistake—a deadly mistake.

He would show her that.

Hitsugaya had to distract her, just enough—just to let her guard down, even if it was for a few seconds.

Rukia coiled ice into a whip and caught his leg. She snapped her hand back and swung him backwards. The snow-haired Captain pushed his weight forward and used the weight of his body to maneuver his mouth to the ice—exhaling sharply onto her ice and snapping it into pieces.

She fought like her brother, he concluded. Always cool, calm, and collected. Analyzing their opponent's movements, their strategies, their attacks and calculating a counter-attack. Always looking for a weakness to exploit, but his weakness was clear as day. His shinsei sainou was limited and not very developed. So what was she looking for?

To throw Rukia off guard, Hitsugaya had to do the unpredictable.

Teal eyes glimmered in revelation.

Hitsugaya cut off the reiatsu pooling at his feet and sank into the water.

Rukia blinked and her mouth parted in surprise. Water splashing onto her drying clothes, bubbles frothing against the water.

_What? _

She couldn't see him. She looked at the floor; even beneath the surface she couldn't see him. She couldn't even sense his reiatsu. Where the _hell _was he? Rukia did not like this—she did _not _like this at all. She felt vulnerable, he could be anywhere and she didn't _know _what to do!

A hand grabbed onto her ankle and she yelped. The appendage pulled her down slightly, her ankle deep into the water and Hitsugaya surged up, water flying into droplets, splattering onto the lake—he was so very close to her that his hair brushed her chin, until he was towering over her and Rukia moved her arms across her chest in defense, but he was faster.

He shoved a fist into her stomach, she flew back, her back slamming against the willow tree and she coughed blood. She couldn't describe the look on his face; it was morphed between anger and triumph. The dark-haired woman wiped the blood from the corner of the mouth, fury heady in her system.

Rukia was breathing heavily, she grabbed onto the bark of the slightly bruised tree and stood up. She didn't even blink before she charged at him, ice spiraling into sharp pillars, her target locked onto the ice-captain. Hitsugaya fell back into the water again, but she refused to give him the advantage—she leapt towards him, missing him by mere inches.

Muttering a soft curse, she couldn't sense him again. How was she supposed to expect the unexpected?

Again, his hand grabbed onto her ankle, but she was ready for him—she didn't think that he would try the same move twice—she crouched low and grabbed him by the wrist—twisting the appendage slightly until he broke for air—she pushed him back into the water—Rukia went in after him.

The swarm of bubbles that arose from the rough treatment of the surface, for a blind moment, she couldn't see. She blinked rapidly and found Hitsugaya, not even a foot away from him, in a haze of red—she lunged towards him.

He actually managed to hit her, in her _stomach_! Really, she shouldn't have been surprised. But to make her cough blood and bruise—her brother would be _furious! _

Rukia hadn't expected for Hitsugaya to be so rough, yes he was a Captain, but she didn't think that he would push her to her limits and actually _hurt _her. Not even Renji, Ichigo and even Captain Ukitake would deliberately hurt like this. It was actually kind of fun—he didn't hold back and he respected her enough to come at her at full force.

Her fingers moved as if to form ice needles, the needles formed in jagged silver lines and floated to the top and Rukia nearly swallowed a lungful of water. She couldn't use her shinsei sainou in water; the ice would float! She cursed at her stupidity.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

_What will you do now? _

A current slammed into her side and her hair flew into her face, covering her ice for a second, her body moving against her will, to the left and she whimpered when the current slammed into her bruise.

She didn't have a choice.

Rukia opened her mouth and quickly recited the spell, holding her hand up, swallowing water into her lungs, she thanked all the Gods for finally having not to do the incantation, "**Hadō**, number thirty-one: _Shakkaho_!"

The words were garbled and nearly muted, but a red flare appeared from her hand and Hitsugaya's eyes widened, apparently shunpo could be used underwater because he was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed her hand with the red flare and raised it, the red fire cannon blasting above their heads.

Hitsugaya snaked his arm across her waist and pulled her above the surface—both of them gasping for air. Rukia coughed, the water may taste good but she did not like them in her lungs.

"Are you insane?" Hitsugaya sputtered, "Using Hadō underwater, inhaling the water—were you trying to _kill _yourself?"

Rukia glared at him, all manners and regulation seemed to be thrown out the window, when he actually decided to strike her, "I was thinking that it would work." She moved the wet pieces of hair that plastered onto the back of her neck, "And it did."

"At the cost of what?" He sneered, "The lack of your already limited air?"

"Well I couldn't exactly use my shinsei sainou, because ice _floats_," Her ears burnt at the reminder of her stupidity, "I had to use the next best thing."

"You could've come at me with Hakuda."

"I don't think tackling you underwater was the best option." She replied dryly.

There was a slight change in the atmosphere and then a pause.

"Really?"

Hitsugaya tackled Rukia back into the water before she even had a chance to blink. His hands under her shoulder blades, pushing her roughly under and she struggled—pulling her knees against her chest and with both feet kicked him against his sternum.

He flew back a few feet, the resistance of the water cushioning the blow, she didn't hesitate, she tackled him, small hands gripping his biceps and she threw her weight against him, trying to shove him deeper into the depths of the lake. The pressure ringing in her ears and then he grabbed her by her waist, flipping her over him—her grip on his person gone.

Her hair was flying everywhere and she suddenly realized why the Captain ordered her to wear clothing that was easy to take off—if she was wearing her standard shinigami outfit, the dense clothing would have been so heavy and thick with water that it would have weighed her down—drowning her even.

They were dancing. Dancing in the water, curling and twisting in the currents and Rukia was smiling—because this was fun.

Hitsugaya grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back. Pulling her closer to him, Rukia shoved her feet between his legs, sliding backwards and he pulled her wrists firmly and forced her back upwards—the quick tug made her cough, sharp teal eyes caught the small movement and he yanked both of them up.

They broke the surface gasping for air.

"I thought you said you couldn't use your shinsei sainou," Rukia questioned, her breaths coming in short gasps.

"I can't." Hitsugaya inhaled sharply, before proceeding to remove his hands from her shoulders—he couldn't.

Ice covered her shoulders, glittering under the sun in mint blue, his hands stuck on her bony shoulders—frozen.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, "How—"

Rukia's quick movements cut his words short. She grabbed his forearms and ripped his hands that were frozen to her shoulders—the rough movement caused the ice to shatter and the mesh that covered her arms to break.

She rolled her shoulders, amethyst orbs narrowed in accusation. "How did you do that?"

He blinked slowly, before shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know."

Rukia looked at him incredulity. "You don't know?"

He glared at her.

"Well, what were you thinking of?"

Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows. What was he thinking of? He was thinking that she looked stunning under the water, with her hair swimming in the currents and how her skin looked like it was silver—he was thinking that when he grabbed her and how she coughed at how rough his movements were that he needed to bring her back to the surface so she could breathe—he was frightened and felt so anxious—

"You."

Rukia blurted out, "What?"

Hitsugaya looked at her, his teal orbs brightening and it was as if he saw something he wasn't sure he should have. He responded slowly, "I was thinking of you… and how I needed to get you back to the surface—to breathe."

She stared at him.

Something flashed in Rukia's eyes and she pursed her lips. She had a theory, but she wasn't sure if it would work—she didn't want to compare Hitsugaya to Ichigo, but something inside her felt that she could compare the two situations and fashion a reasonable conclusion. But how would he take it? The question is should she tell him or should she just do?

Hitsugaya looked at her curiously, "What?"

Rukia gnawed at her bottom lip and teal eyes followed the movement, "I have a theory,"

He raised an eyebrow, "But?"

Amethyst orbs calculated the angle of the waterfall, would her muscles be able to withstand the pressure? She could cycle her reiatsu towards her shoulders, the snow-haired captain would be able to handle that amount of abuse, but would she? She would have to try of course, because this might just work.

"I don't know if I would be able to handle it," Rukia answered more to herself than to him, she didn't realize what she said till a few seconds later, and her eyes widened. She looked at him, to see his lips curling into a smirk.

"Oh?"

Now she had to test her theory.

Rukia's eyebrow twitched, she cooled her ire before standing up and walking on the surface of the water towards the waterfall, silently motioning the captain to follow her. Ever-so-curious the Captain was hot on her heels and that made her walk faster, the rushing of the gurgling waterfall was louder and made the atmosphere seem smaller than it originally was.

She stopped at the line where the water began to fall.

"Just follow your instincts," Rukia stated, her arms crossed under her chest.

"Are you going to teach me something, Kuchiki?" His tone was mocking, but laced with apprehension.

She found no shame in saying, "Yes," Her violet orbs twinkled and Hitsugaya did not like that look on her face; scheming. "Just don't think—_do_."

Rukia grabbed Hitsugaya's arms and pulled him under the pouring water of the waterfall and she coiled reiatsu into her shoulders—her muscles straining underneath the pressure waterfall.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, this was dangerous and he didn't know nor care what she was doing, but he had to get her out of here, water collected onto his snowy eyelashes and his jaw clenched before he snarled, "Are you out of your mind, Kuchiki!"

His hands grabbed hers and began to push her back—Rukia followed suit and retaliated the same way. Now they were pushing against each other while the waterfall pounded with continuous strength.

Rukia wouldn't lie; he was stronger than her, much, much stronger than her—physically. But she was cycling her reiatsu into her shoulders, just to withstand the pressure of the water, but it didn't help the sting of the flat whips of the water. Her hair was soaking, plastering to her skin, her eyelashes clotting with water, blurring her sight—she could see, but barely. Her pants were heavy, soaked with liquid and it weighed her down—

Just a little more.

"Cease immediately, Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya thundered, his teal eyes were glowing azure and his grip on her palms tightened.

"Didn't you want to learn?" Rukia gasped, she pushed him a bit more, tilting the side of her foot forward, she lunged, pushing her weight forward.

Hitsugaya snapped, "RUKIA!"

It was the shock of hearing him say her first name that made her pause her cycle of reiatsu; she fell under the surface yelping as she hit water. She surged below at least fifty meters, coughing and sputtering as water quickly filled her body, before she felt ice coil around her torso, pulling her forward, so quickly that the water was starting to clot in her nose—she saw black spots appear and she was out of the water and on the grass with a very, very furious Captain on top of her.

Rukia coughed and spluttered—desperately trying to get the water out of her lungs. Hitsugaya helped her sit up, with one arm around her chest and the other pounded onto her back.

She sighed when she could finally breathe again.

"You idiot," He spat fury and fire coating his voice, the worry still clouding his eyes, "What the hell were you trying to pull—"

Rukia cut him off, motioning at the ice that snaked around her torso and she spoke, her voice still shaky, "Look."

His eyes narrowed, his jaw twitched and his fist clenched—hating the fact that she did cut him off—his eyes flickered downwards and widened.

Ice—his ice, coiled around her body, the way a dragon would possess their prey. The end of the ice, near her neck was Hyorinmaru's head and the tail flicked at the curve of her hip.

"It's an ice rope." She said, trying to twist her body, wanting the ice to crack, "Your powers work the way Ichigo's does."

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped to hers, eyebrows furrowing and his teeth barred. The substitute soul reaper and his power were alike? How disgraceful. "My power is nothing like that substitute, Kuchiki."

She rolled her eyes, despite herself, "Ichigo's powers comes from his desire to protect." She pointedly looked at his iceman-ship. "Yours works the same way."

He blinked at that statement.

"Tell me you didn't feel panic when I went under," Rukia demanded boldly, she couldn't help but feel a silver of irony when she said this. It reminded of her of last night when he spoke of her Hakuren.

"Of course, I did." If his answer surprised her, she didn't show it, but the slightest twitch at the corner of her mouth was all the answer he needed.

"Then you summoned your shinsei sainou and pulled me from underneath."

Hitsugaya looked at her in what looked like amazement. It was surprising enough that she managed to manipulate his actions and thoughts with quick words and subtle body language, but it was even more impressive that she had understood how his reiatsu reacts and converses with hers. She toyed with his feelings to elicit a reaction out of him and ultimately bring out is shinsei sainou.

Teal eyes glittered with silent approval; this woman was dangerous.

"Will you please remove your ice, Captain?" She inquired with a quirk of a brow, his ice was still around her, and like a vice and it was putting force on the bruise on her stomach—where his fist implanted it's mark on.

Hitsugaya lifted his hand and flicked his fingers, the ice cracking into shards of glass. Rukia exhaled in relief.

"Lunch?"

She blinked.

"Sorry?" She asked in confusion, her eyes flickered towards his face. He changed the subject so fast; she didn't understand just where he was going with this.

He tried again, "Are you hungry?

Rukia frowned; he wanted to spend more time with her?

"I… suppose."

Hitsugaya deliberately turned his head away from her and looked at the sun. He calculated the time in his head before turning back to look at her again, "It's a yes or a no, Kuchiki."

The question that was burning on her tongue was to ask him, if he suddenly forgotten her name? But that thought was completely inappropriate and she crushed that thought in the confines of her mind. Last night was different, he didn't give her a choice, but today he was. The question was if she said no, if she said no—would they continue to spar and pretend that this near-death experience didn't happen? Would he want to test his shinsei sainou and learn how to summon it or would he want to go their separate ways? She couldn't understand him and that perhaps was her greatest frustration.

His angle, she couldn't comprehend and conceivably there were many things she didn't understand about him. Was it appropriate to have lunch with another's Captain or was it inappropriate to be seen with Captain for an unholy amount of time?

These were questions she didn't have the answer to.

He was purposefully keeping her in the loop.

But then that flash kept coming back. She was seeing Kei—her beautiful little boy and wondered about the future. If it were really a vision of the future—would it really be so bad? But she would give in so easily because it wasn't confirmed and because it wasn't confirmed—she wouldn't initiate anything.

But the thing that confused her the most was why would Captain Hitsugaya keep her within this distance? If she was pushing, he was pulling and it didn't make any sense!

He hadn't seen a Menos—that, she was sure of, so why was he so interested in keeping her in his circle of affairs?

This caused her to go back to the question he originally asked.

Yes or no?

Was she ready to give him up or was she curious to see how this will play out?

When she answered it wasn't her brain that made the decision for her, no, it was her heart—the very same heart that Kaien entrusted her with.

Rukia swallowed, "Sure," She sat up quickly, and she used a sigh to cover her wince, her abdominal muscles irritating her bruise when she contracted the tissue. "But I get to choose where."

The sudden streak of impudence was a wonder to her.

Hitsugaya conceded, "Of course," But thin the tilt of his pink lips had her on edge, he added in gently, "As long as I get to heal you."

Rukia's train of thought came to a screeching halt.

"What?" She squawked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Hitsugaya ignored her squeal, amusing as it was; the bruise on her stomach was most concerning. He pushed her back onto the ground, his silvery locks damp, tilting at the edges, he ran his hair back, the slick-back hairstyle on his head shouldn't have had her blanking out, but it did.

She blink rapidly wondering if this really was happening, she protested loudly, "Captain Hitsugaya, this really isn't necessary—"

"Are you refusing medical attention from a Captain?" His tone had an underlying hint of a caution.

Rukia didn't register what she said, because right now panic was clouding her thoughts and running heady in her veins, "Yes!"

Hitsugaya's eyes hardened, he grabbed her wrists and pinned both appendages beside each cheek. His voice was firm and unyielding, "Enough Rukia."

Rukia immediately stiffened.

He was using her first name, again.

She didn't like this, but her limbs lay useless on the ground, so she swallowed and prayed to the Gods above that her heart didn't jump out of her chest.

He left her arms, eyes silently warning her not to move them. He grabbed the thin, soaking blue cotton of her tank top and lifted it up just where her bindings began—at the tips of her ribs. She swallowed thickly, not liking how much skin she was exposing to him.

Slowly, almost consciously he dragged the sides of his knuckles from the sides of her ribs, down the curve her waist to her jutting hipbone—Rukia knew from her short-lived experience with him—that Captain Hitsugaya did nothing without purpose and so she had to refrain herself from flushing in embarrassment.

Hitsugaya flinched when he saw three jagged scars run parallel on her stomach, his fingers itched to trace the rough skin, his tone was somber when he commanded hoarsely, "You will tell me about this one day."

She didn't say anything—the air in her lungs seemed non-existent.

The bruise colored a nasty purple and shades of unnecessary blue clouded underneath her navel, it was the size of his fist and Hitsugaya felt slightly apologetic.

He lowered his head to the bruise and Rukia inhaled sharply—her body coiling with reiatsu and tension. Suddenly as if noticing the slight change, he flickered his aqua-colored eyes upwards and looked directly into her dark lavender colored ones. He lowered his mouth, just barely brushing the skin, "Calm down. I'm not going to bite you."

Rukia voiced her thoughts aloud and she wondered quite frankly, where the hell did her self-control go, "With your mouth that close to me, I'm not exactly sure."

_Um._

Hitsugaya masked his surprise with a quirk of a brow, he tilted his lips into smirk, his eyes half-lidded and Rukia's heart lodged into her throat, "I promise."

The snow-haired captain exhaled onto the bruise, the air sparkling in white and blue particles, gingerly the bruise began to retreat and recover healthy peach-colored skin. His lips brushed her skin as he moved lower over her stomach to the other splotches.

Rukia could not wrap her head around the picture of Captain Hitsugaya's mouth on her stomach. Even the statement itself sounded ridiculous. She nearly jumped when she felt his mouth move over her navel and tried to contain the giggle that wanted to slip out.

"See?" Hitsugaya drawled out, the bruise completely healed, he glanced back at her, his teal orbs dancing with mirth, "I didn't bite you."

Not yet.

She internally slapped herself; she replied dryly, "Apparently," She paused, why the hell his mouth was _still_ on her stomach. "I thought you said you were done?"

"I didn't."

Rukia's tried to rake her brain for a reasonable conclusion, unfortunately she couldn't find any, and that just made her just a bit more bewildered than she originally was. "Then why are you still…?" She trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"To do this," He began to heal her scars from Hueco Mundo, but Rukia stopped him with an icy snap of her voice.

"Stop." Hitsugaya tensed, halted all movements and he looked at her with interest. He sat up and he was slightly confused.

Her eyes hardened into ice and she narrowed them dangerously, she contracted her stomach, pulled down her damp shirt and pulled a mask of thin indifference—it pissed him off. He had finally gotten her to show him personality, the real Rukia Kuchiki—now she was locking her back into a cage—pulling her brother's façade on and it irritated him.

"Don't."

It was one word, but the ice-captain understood.

Rukia didn't want her scars healed and Hitsugaya wanted to see everything.

* * *

**Character development though. Rukia's mask is cracking; slowly. The Kuchiki clan certainly conditioned her—big brother Byakuya certainly warms my heart. I love Rangiku though—she's amazing.**

**~Also, as you can see, Hitsugaya finally uses Rukia's first name to catch her attention—important note. **

**I hope I answered all your questions and if I didn't, perhaps future chapters will answer them. **

_"Curiosity is, in great and generous minds the first passion and the last." – Samuel Johnson._

**Definitions:**

***Kobaruto no taki**: Cobalt Waterfall

Also, I started a new fic called _Surge_—it's much more darker and ambitious. It's different from most of my other projects because it isn't light-hearted. So if you want a different vibe, check it out! **(Shameless promotion of new fanfiction~)**

**Note:** Song- **Natalia Kills**:_ Wonderland._

**Note2:** **You guys are so sweet on tumblr!**

_Please Review!_


	5. say it right

**Undertones**

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Let it get to your head then it get to mine_

**.**

* * *

**say it right**

* * *

"I could have gone home and change, Captain."

"The compound is across the Seireitei. Surly you were not thinking of running back and forth from the capital."

"It would be less embarrassing."

"It's just clothing Kuchiki, I highly doubt Matsumoto's top would even fit you." Hitsugaya sighed with exasperation. He had to admit, it gave him a streak of masculine satisfaction to see her in his clothing. It wasn't the standard shinigami getup; it was long white dress shirt that dwarfed her entire stature and a pair of black tights that his lieutenant had graciously given her. She looked tiny—like how _he _used to look.

Rukia scowled, "I'm wearing men's clothing. Do you have any idea what rumors this will cause?"

"Of course I do."

His nonchalant answer had her sputtering, her eyes widened almost frantically as she tried to put the pieces together, "W-What?"

"But do you care for the rumors?"

Rukia didn't reply because she didn't know _how _to reply. She looked at him in something to resemblance to disbelief. "Do you not _know_ who my brother is?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "And that should bother me… because?"

She spluttered, still is suspicion, "Because it's _Nii-sama!_"

"I thought I made it clear the night before that I don't particularly care for your brother. "

"…You didn't say that."

"I didn't think I would have to," Hitsugaya replied coolly. He looked over to his desk, mountains of paperwork neatly stacked upon each other; his lieutenant would be receiving an earful. He gave her specific instructions to _start _the paperwork while he trained Ukitake's unseated officer. Now he had two day's worth of paperwork to accomplish, a migraine began to prod his temples, so much work and so _little _time.

"Right," Rukia brushed off the topic, she strapped her zanpakuto to her waist, the large shirt boxing her chest area, her tiny frame seemed almost drowning in the clothing, "Let's go."

"You're finished complaining?"

"For now of course."

He chuckled lightly, "I can't say I expected anything less."

The door broke open revealing giggling blonde, she swayed for a moment before grinning lethargically, "Captain~"

"Matsumoto, I was wondering when you were going to start consuming alcohol." Hitsugaya drawled out, he watched her with caution as she swayed unstable for a moment, his hands crossed under his chest in annoyance.

"Aw, I just had a bit~"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto it's noon," Rukia exclaimed in quite surprise, "Isn't it too early to be drinking?"

"It's Rangiku, Rukia-chan! I only had few with Renji," She giggled before hugging Rukia like a stuffed animal, her head between her breasts, her breathing muffled, "Sides', what are you doing with our precious Captain?"

"Can't breathe," Rukia's voice was inaudible as she tried to pull out from the Lieutenant's rather heavily endowed _assets. _

Hitsugaya quickly pulled her out of his drunken Lieutenant's grasp, eyes narrowing at how heavily she was breathing; her bewildered look only seemed to fuel the blonde's intentions.

"Matsumoto!" Her Captain chewed out, "Control your self!"

She pouted, "Did you want a hug too Captain, all you had to do was ask!"

Hitsugaya side-stepped, his Lieutenant hugging nothing but air as she fell to the ground in a heaping pile, she groaned in pain before she stoop up quickly, the room was still blurry, but she felt so light—her eyes sharpened.

"I like your shirt Rukia! It suits you." Rangiku grinned when she saw a light dust of pink appear on the smaller girl's cheeks.

"Ah, thank you." She shuffled uncomfortably before inclining her head downwards, "And thank you for the pants."

"S'not a problem, you know you're welcome to borrow _anything _of mine," A cat-like grin painted itself onto her face, a red blush tinting her cheeks as the implications set itself into the little Kuchiki's brain.

Rukia blinked rapidly not knowing how to respond to _that. _

"Matsumoto, I specifically told you to file the paperwork and send it in to Head-Captain Yamamoto—so please tell me, why the _hell _there is two days worth of paperwork stacked on my desk!"

Matsumoto giggled, "I did the paperwork while you were out frolicking with Rukia-chan—"

"—Frolicking?!"

"Those are just the approval forms that are needed for the new recruits—you have to evaluate them~"

The fact that his Lieutenant actually managed to do the paperwork and found time to _drink _was beyond him.

Rangiku was _drunk _not stupid.

She knew what she was doing and something tells her that—that little flash Rukia had—had something to do with her Captain, really it was manipulation at it's finest.

"We were just going to grab lunch, would you like to come Rangiku?" Rukia asked politely, ignoring the glare that Hitsugaya seemed to shoot her with.

"Nu-uh, you two enjoy your date, I'm going to find Shuhei!" Rangiku patted Rukia on her head, blissfully ignoring her squeak before sped off to find her drinking partner.

The woman with dark-colored hair blinked, "Is she always this…"

He finished her sentence for her, "Eccentric? Yes." Hitsugaya fasted his Captain's haori over his sleeved shirt, "Now, where exactly did you want to go?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Come and get on my level**

**Breathe it in with me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No."

"Wait what, why?"

"Why are you complaining?"

"We had a deal, Captain."

"Yes, but I'm pulling rank on this one. There is no way I'm going inside there."

"Renji, Rangiku, Kira, and Shuhei come here!"

"It's a _bar_, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya grumbled, he stood in front of an establishment that looked like a high-end bar; he had a zero-tolerance for alcohol. What he didn't understand is why this _noble _wanted to go into this tavern.

"It's not a bar," Rukia replied flatly, "It looks like a bar, it doesn't mean it _is _a bar."

"It's says _Kyoko's Pub!_"

Rukia actually rolled her eyes, "Just come inside, five minutes and if you _still _don't like it we can leave."

He sighed, "I can't believe you."

Rukia walked inside, Hitsugaya following her footsteps, she climbed up the steps and sighed when the pub opened up into a restaurant. The walls were pitch dark, glimmering with colored lanterns that hung in draped over the ceiling and was that _grass _on the floor?

"Ah, Kuchiki-san," The host greeted warmly, blue hair ruffled back and red eyes that seemed more like brick red than blood itself, "Two?"

"Yes, thank you Ren-san."

Ren lead the couple to table in the back, a small wooden table, with benches clustered around the centerpiece, it smelt like wind and smoke. It was enclosed picnic area, with festival-like decorations.

"I can see why you like this place." It wasn't a compliment.

But Rukia didn't say anything about the comment, merely smiled in a smug manner.

"It still doesn't hold a candle to _Imperial._"

Rukia looked at him, "Imperial is ah, _high-class _restaurant. This place is more relaxed. Plus the food is pretty good too."

"Oh?"

She nodded, "It's a mix of traditional and western dishes. The owner was a shinigami that used to go into the World of Living—he used to work in a restaurant there. He brought back some of the dishes that were made there—here."

"Sounds interesting." Hitsugaya replied, a shinigami that retired to become a restaurant owner.

"Mmhm," She agreed, her violet orbs twinkled silver for a moment before she asked, "So I take it you don't want to leave?

He glared at her.

"There is a proverb that humans like to quote, how did it go again," Rukia thought for a moment, the lantern on the table glowed subtly highlighting her very petite bone-structure, "Ah, here it is. _Never judge a book by its cover._"

Hitsugaya stared at her blankly, "It took you _that _long to pick up that sentence?"

Rukia hid a scowl, "It was a long time ago!"

"You're not that old."

"I'm older than _you_."

Hitsugaya scowled, before cooling his frown into a calculating stare. It was banter like this, where he got to see the _real _Rukia Kuchiki. Not the mask that the Kuchiki clan conditioned her with, so what could he say that would get under her skin? He bit the inside of his cheek before replying casually, "Most women are."

She stared, just what exactly is his angle? There _had _to be an ulterior movement. There just had to be, "Oh?"

He hmm'd in acknowledgment, "But that's okay," His teal orbs glinted like sapphires, "I prefer older woman."

Rukia was sure that if she was holding _something _that she would have dropped it and the item would have broken into millions of pieces. She refused to flush of course, so she let her nails dig onto the inside of her thighs, the slight pinch distracting her from the snide comment.

Sode no Shirayuki's voice whispered into her ear and she was vaguely startled, rarely did her zanpakuto ever speak to her in her sword form.

_I can hear Lord Hyorinmaru laughing. _

She blinked slowly.

_He's trying to provoke you._

Well, it _was_ working. Violet orbs narrowed, that didn't mean she would let it continue. "Does that mean you do not speak to people your own age?"

"You're not that much older than me."

"You're avoiding the question."

His fingers drummed against the glassy table, the muscles in his arm tensing at the movement, "No."

"And why is that?"

"What a pointless question," Hitsugaya commented dryly, "By the time I graduated the academy—I was already on my way to becoming a Captain, there was no one on my maturity level that age—everyone I associated with was older than me—"

"Even Hinamori-san?" Rukia touched upon a subject that was quite sensitive and she _knew _it. But she was tired of his evasion and his games—why not just shoot straight down his throat.

Hitsugaya's jaw twitched, but he made no move otherwise to show his discomfort. His eyes narrowed, glinting like diamonds—hard and untouchable. "Momo is younger than me."

She flickered her eyes to the flame before tilting her neck, "Was she not mature enough?"

His hand twitched, he placed it on the table, shifting his weight so he was leaning on his forearm, "Maybe she was and maybe she wasn't. When we split up from the academy—I saw less and less of her. But then again, I had become Captain when she reached Lieutenant status."

She thought that if she kept pushing him, Aizen would escape his mouth like poison and that was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Hm," Was all she said before a waiter arrived at the table, copper-colored hair and dazzling purple eyes, he smiled gently at the couple.

"Hello Rukia-san; how is everything?" He reached inside his pouch to grab his notepad and a pencil. He placed two menus on the table.

"It's good, how is your father Shin-san?" She replied casually grabbing the menu, the man with snow-hair followed suit.

"You know father, always doing _something." _He laughed with good-nature before he deliberately looked at the Captain, "A date, Rukia-san?"

She fumbled with her menu for a split-second and Hitsugaya chuckled softly at her slight stumble.

Rukia quickly composed herself and replied with ease, "Captain Hitsugaya and I decided to have lunch after training."

"Oh?" Shin grinned, before speaking to the Captain with casualness, "Does Captain Kuchiki know about this?"

"Training yes," Hitsugaya answered flipping a page, "Sharing meals, not so much."

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything, Shin-san." Her tone was bright, polite even and it was laced with a hidden threat.

"Of course, Rukia-san. Would you like the usual? Or would you like some time?"

Rukia clicked her tongue, "Can we have a pot of white peach tea? I would like some time to look over the menu."

"That's fine." He scribbled their order onto the notepad before quickly inserting, "I'll be back shortly, take your time."

He left.

"Your brother comes here?" Hitsugaya asked quizzically, he placed his menu onto the table.

"Discreetly, of course." Rukia answered, her eyes scanning the menu.

"And you know this because?"

"Because," She sighed, "Because, because even Nii-sama has a sense of humor."

Those beautiful teal orbs of his blinked, "Captain Kuchiki _and _a sense of humor. Should that even be in the _same _sentence?"

"Funny really," Rukia deadpanned, "Nii-sama likes the peppered yakitori they have here." She placed the menu onto the table after mentally selecting a dish; "He usually has Renji to pick it up here to avoid suspicions."

"Captain Kuchiki is a closet-eater?" His tone had a touch of surprise.

"Something like that," Rukia stopped the smile that was twitching at the corner of her lips.

Shin returned with a tray. A green kettle and two teacups, placing the china on the table, he grabbed his notepad again, "Are we ready to order?"

Rukia didn't miss a beat, "Shrimp and vegetable *tempura, with a bowl of *hayashi rice."

"*Karē raisu with chicken and a plate of gyoza."

"I'll have those right out," Shin smiled, "Would you like anything else Rukia-san, Captain-san?"

Rukia looked at Captain Hitsugaya whom shook his head.

"No, that's it."

"Alright, I'll go put the order in. By the way Rukia-san, the old man is back—if he comes in seeking for an audience—_please_, do not hesitate to call me." Shin replied almost apologetically.

Rukia laughed lightly, it almost liked she was breathing funny and Hitsugaya followed her shaky movements. He had never seen her laugh before—snicker sure, but not exactly laugh. This was barely a chuckle, "Will do, Shin-san."

He smiled and left carrying the menus.

Hitsugaya poured tea for the both of them. She inclined her head in thanks while picking up the cup, carefully sipping the hot liquid.

"I take it you know the owner well?"

"I know his son, very well."

Teal orbs sharpened, "How _well_?"

Rukia didn't miss the implications. As much as she would like to evade the subject, it was only the matter of _wanting _to evade the subject—she didn't. She wanted to irritate him. She deliberately sipped her tea, the hot liquid scalded her cheeks before swallowing—she inhaled deeply.

"Well enough."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Then perhaps you didn't ask the right question."

"_Kuchiki_," Hitsugaya's voice was pressed; he placed his teacup onto the table and crossed his arms.

She paused, "Why does it matter?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

Because, she wanted to say—Rukia and Renji met Shin on the streets when she was living in the Rukon District, he was adopted by a third chair shinigami. They were friends for weeks, until the shinigami came and took him in. That was the last time she saw him. Years later, Renji had introduced her to this place and soon she and Shin were reunited.

The whole of Seireitei knew she was adopted—from where, that information was still unknown. If she _liberated _this small piece of information—who know what consequences it could bring? Not that it was a secret—it's just that too much information is never a good thing. She wanted to keep it that way.

"Renji and I met Shin before I was adopted. Before the academy." Rukia stated simply, she poured some more tea.

Hitsugaya watched her movements.

"We were friends for a bit before one of the officers decided to adopt him—since then I haven't seen him. Renji brought me here before the Bounts had invaded the Soul Society. I try to visit him at least twice a week."

"That's quite noble of you, Kuchiki." He noted, "I'm sure his father certainly appreciates it."

"Of course." Her eyes glimmered with something before it was gone again, "He is a very _interesting _person."

"Oh?"

"I suppose you will see soon enough."

Hitsugaya felt a very familiar reiatsu approaching, actually a couple of very familiar reiatsus approaching the establishment. It was gone in a flash. He tucked this piece of information for later. He wondered about his Lieutenant though, just what in the world was she doing?

Rukia was staring at him intently. Her eyebrows furrowed, she was still confused. It's been two days since they started training and she was sure that they were spending a ridiculous amount of time together—_all_ of his time with her. If they weren't training they were eating and didn't he have Captain duties to accomplish? What was he doing spending all this time with her?

"Is there something wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, his hand propped under his chin, his eyes locked on hers.

"No," Rukia tried to think of an excuse; she replied quickly, "I was just thinking I should visit Captain Ukitake later."

"Why?"

She tried to rake her brain for a logical answer, "Well, I have to check on the paperwork."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Paperwork?"

He sounded like he didn't believe her, now she had to be rational. What should she say?

"Yes. When Captain Ukitake isn't—well, I usually do his paperwork." Rukia replied slowly, come to think of it—she hasn't heard from her Captain in a while.

"But shouldn't his Lieutenant—" He stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence, he grimaced—he had almost forgotten. A touch of frost clouded her vision for a moment before she shattered the ice, "If you're doing the duties of a Lieutenant, shouldn't you be promoted already?"

Rukia blinked, "What?"

Hitsugaya sighed, this was bothering him for a while, "Look. You developed your shikai into what—three moves? Your swordsmanship is pretty good, your Hakuda is probably one of the best's sets of skills I've seen for someone in your rank and your kido is well advanced. The only thing you're missing is your Bankai—which you only need if you're going to be Captain. Your shinsei sainou is developing rapidly—I see no reason to why you shouldn't be promoted."

Rukia could hardly believe what she was hearing. Not only was he praising her _discreetly _of course, he was questioning her as to why she wasn't _promoted _to being Lieutenant. Her cheeks didn't even color in embarrassment—she looked at him in shock.

"I-I," She stammered, "I can't be promoted just like that!"

"And why not?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, "You do realize there is a Lieutenant's _exam _to become a Lieutenant."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, "What are you talking about—the Captains recommend their Lieutenants—"

Rukia shook her head, "That's only for male Lieutenants, and female Lieutenants have an exam before they are promoted to Lieutenant status."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, his teeth clicked, "I've never heard of such a thing."

She stared at him, before sighing, "I take it Rangiku was a lieutenant before you became Captain."

"Yes," His eyes widened, "Does that mean Momo—"

Rukia swallowed, "Hinamori-san's test was different," She looked at her teacup, before running a hand threw her hair, "It wasn't like the standard test."

"Explain."

"Hinamori-san's strengths lie more in Kido, therefore her test had to deal with more psychological and spiritual conflicts." Rukia paused, "But you see, we are not supposed to know what the Lieutenant's tests entail."

"What do you mean?" His tone was confused.

"Each test is different—no, what I mean is…" She sighed; it was already difficult enough to explain, "Every female officer that wants to become a Lieutenant must go through an exam. All of their tests are the same—however the present Lieutenants are forbidden to speak of the test, unless they are administrating it. If there are officers that specialize in a field such as Kido, research, and so on—then the exam will be customized so they can take the exam for that specific area."

Hitsugaya blinked rapidly, the exam sounded…chauvinistic. "Then how do prepare for the exam if you do not know what the exam is made up of?"

"There is week given before the exam to prepare. It's a mission—the test." Rukia replied darkly, "Once you receive the assignment, you have one week to prepare and if you fail, you fail."

"And how is it administrated?"

"A Lieutenant proctors the exam in the presence of two Captains and another lieutenant." She glanced at the lanterns, "Once the assignment is complete, the paperwork must be filled out and sent to the Head-Captain—promotion is immediate."

Hitsugaya was irritated, "How was I not _informed _about such a thing?"

"To be frank Captain," Rukia flickered her eyes back at him; "Most Captains are unaware of such exams—unless they are receiving a new female lieutenant."

Hitsugaya stared at her. "Then why don't you take the exam?"

"Captain Ukitake doesn't think I'm ready to be a Lieutenant."

"That's total crap." He stated bluntly, there was something else.

Rukia smiled thinly, it was nice to feel someone having faith in you. "Unfortunately, that is what it came down to."

"You do realize, if you manage to master your shinsei sainou _and _achieve Bankai you would be Captain material?" Hitsugaya deepened his voice.

She stilled, "Really?"

"Of course."

Shin came in with their food. He placed the plate of gyoza and tempura on the left side of the table and their rice bowls adjacent to their chopsticks. "Please enjoy."

"I have never seen _blue _gyoza before," Hitsugaya felt his mouth part slightly, as he twiddled with the small dumpling.

"It's a festive dumpling. Try it." Rukia bit into her tempura, inwardly savoring the buttery texture of the shrimp.

He plopped the dumpling into his mouth, chewing slowly, his eyes widened in delight, "It's good. Is that lemon grass?"

"Mmhm, Kyoko's specialty."

"I can see why you like this place, Kuchiki."

"Isn't it obvious?"

He laughed lightly at the comment and she couldn't decide if it was inappropriate or not at the way her stomach seemed to warm at the sound.

She sipped her tea before digging into her rice. The stew was savory, her tongue rolled around a piece of carrot before she chewed onto the gamey meat. Rukia couldn't help but compare him to her older brother. Despite them having somewhat the same characteristics—they were completely different. His lips glimmered a dusty pink under the lights of the lanterns and when Rukia poured herself some more tea—she sipped letting the hot liquid burn her throat—a distraction was most needed.

"What time do you want to train tomorrow?" Rukia suddenly asked, her chopsticks picking up a soybean and swirled it in the tempura sauce.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Why do you make it seem like that after this meal I won't see you till tomorrow?"

Her jaw loosened for a minute. Her eyes widened with surprise, her brain cells couldn't find a reply that had the proper amount of wit to retort with. She stuttered before she found her voice, "Well, don't you have to evaluate the new recruits?"

"Yes."

Rukia was speechless.

"It's noon." Hitsugaya merely stated before sipping his tea, "_We _are going to evaluate the new recruits."

She stilled, "We?"

"We." He confirmed.

Rukia couldn't help the dry rebuke that escaped her lips, "You need this lowly unranked officer's opinion?"

Instantly a finger went under her chin, the appendage lifted her head and fiery aqua-colored orbs met icy mauve. It didn't register in her brain at how close they were. He leaned across the table, if she blinked her lashes would brush his cheek and suddenly there was less air between them.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily, Kuchiki," Hitsugaya murmured, thick lashes half-lidded, she was close enough to notice that his lashes weren't silver like his hair, but closer to charcoal—a true shade off black. "It's going to take more than your _morals _to have me ruing the day I met you."

_I don't think I could ever regret meeting you. _

That is what he said this morning and now he was reminding her—now she didn't know what to do.

"Shouldn't your Lieutenant be helping you evaluate _your _recruits?" Rukia's eyes narrowed, she refused to intimidated. She has known too many stoic, overwhelming and very strong people to be pushed around like a doormat.

"That _atrocity _is most likely highly intoxicated and she would serve no purpose as to accompanying me to the barracks."

"Your third seat—"

"Vacant."

Rukia was running out of excuses, "Surly you can evaluate your recruits—"

He didn't disagree, "Of course I can," The finger underneath her chin pushed upwards, effectively closing her mouth, he leant back into his chair focusing on his karē raisu and raised his chopsticks, "But I think it would very effective for your training."

Rukia stabbed her shrimp with her chopstick; Hitsugaya watched with mild amusement, "How would this help _me _with my training?"

"It's a training technique that I discovered before I became a Captain."

Which quickly translated to: _I'm going to teach you something I haven't shown anyone._

Now she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Rukia didn't answer, she at the last piece of her tempura before finishing up her stew. Her face was crinkled into a mask of frustration, she didn't bother to keep the calm façade she usually had painted—this man was going to drive her _insane. _

And it was all because of a _stupid_ flash—if she hadn't seen that _damn _flash, she would've been perfectly fine to train with him. But _no_, the Gods seemed to think that her life wasn't miserable enough—so they decided to throw in a wrench and what did it cause?

It caused her to see the possibilities.

Which meant she had no control over the situation.

"Captain~"

Hitsugaya sighed, he remembered he felt her reiatsu earlier, hers and a few other familiar signatures. He should've known not to enter when the little Kuchiki said that his lieutenant, Hisagi and Abarai come here routinely.

"Matsumoto," He replied blankly, he watched his sparring partner pale and wondered what could have caused such a reaction.

"Captain Hitsugaya—I apologize are we interrupting?" It was Shuhei who spoke next, and then the dark-haired man noticed the little Kuchiki in front of him, "Rukia!"

Renji appeared behind him and she paled even more.

"Have you recovered from your injuries?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Have you recovered as well?"

"Apparently," Hitsugaya interrupted, his eyes gleaming with irritation, "He is well enough to consume alcohol." Shuhei scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, one of his arms held onto his Lieutenant who was quite hammered, "As for your other question, yes. You are interrupting."

Rukia actually glared at him.

"It's alright Shuhei, we were just about finished." Her lips curled when she felt a chilling glare from across the table, "Renji, what the _hell _are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be training with Nii-sama."

Now Hitsugaya had seen bits and pieces of the Little Kuchiki's temper, so imagine his surprise when she spat acid at her supposed best friend—whom actually was her brother's Lieutenant.

He coughed uncomfortably, "Well, your brother sent me on a few errands. He has a meeting right now, so I am not needed till later." He raised a brow at the situation in front of him, as much as Renji wanted to, he didn't forget the day when Rangiku and him snuck into the barracks and watched them _train. _There was just so much tension and _hormones. _Perhaps now was the time to see if he can get some answers, "Are we interrupting your date, Captain?"

This time the question was directed towards Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya did not take the bait, "And if you are?"

Matsumoto didn't want to seem unimportant, so she giggled teasingly, "Aw Captain, that's good! Everyone was wondering if you were asexual or y'know gay~"

"_What." _

Rukia placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from smiling.

Rangiku didn't even seem to acknowledge the cold that seemed to be frosting over her hair, "Mmhm! All the Captains placed bets last month."

Renji chuckled nervously when began to see his own breath, "Rangiku, I think that's enough—"

Rukia's shoulders were shaking.

The blonde kept going completely unaware of the chaos that she was creating, "But y'know Captain, I kept thinking…what if you started to split like amoeba? I mean there would be two of you!"

Rukia began to laugh. Bright, peals, of laughter escaped her pastel-colored lips—she was laughing so hard that she couldn't cover her mouth. She was shaking and Hitsugaya just _watched _her. He hadn't even gotten a _smile _out of her—now she was laughing—a full deep-bellied laugh and he hadn't realized how _beautiful _she looked when she was laughing.

She was breathing hard, trying to contain her laughter, she used her fingers to wipe a few stray tears. Her cheeks hurt—she had forgotten how long it's been since she's laughed.

Renji watched her with a soft smile and Matsumoto was still grinning.

"Aw, Rukia my little darling~" Rangiku hugged her side, "Aren't you precious, like a little doll!"

Rukia released a few chuckles, "Don't you think you have had enough to drink, Rangiku?"

"Sake is everything Rukia~"

"At least hold it down."

She pouted, "Captain, stop corrupting my sweet little girl."

Hitsugaya was still staring at the alien scene in front of him. Rukia was laughing, she actually released a genuine laugh and really he shouldn't be so interested in the vulnerable, happy and bright sound—but he was. Now his Lieutenant was practically leeched onto his sparring partner, nuzzling the little woman like a cat and _she _was smiling.

Really, today was just interesting.

"I didn't do anything to her."

"She was never this strict!" She whined, swaying and Rukia had to grip the table to keep herself from swaying.

Renji instantly grabbed her form, "Okay Rangiku, let's get you back to your office."

Shuhei grimaced, "We apologize for disturbing you Captain, Rukia."

Hisagi grabbed Matsumoto around the waist, while Renji held onto her shoulders and both of them used shunpo to leave the establishment.

"Well, that was interesting." Rukia declared, sipping the last of her tea.

He paused his movements, teal orbs glinting like sea-foam, he replied softly, "Yes, it was."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I don't want to think**

**I don't want to talk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The walk to the Tenth Division underground barracks was relatively short. She looked at the sun and it's location—it was nearing three in the afternoon. Hitsugaya opened the door and motioned her inside—she entered first and he closed the door. It was dark under the seats of the arena; on instinct her fingers attached themselves to the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Let's go."

She answered after a moment, "Right."

There were fifteen officers scattered on the field. Sparring—at least that's what Rukia thought they were doing. Their zanpakuto's clashed with each other in an awkward angle, they were sloppy and she had to swallow a laugh. The Captain of the Tenth Division had his work cut out for him.

"This is going to be a long day," Hitsugaya grumbled to himself, his ears picked up a slight huff on the right side of him, his eyes narrowed. Was she _laughing _at him?

With nonchalance, Hitsugaya _casually _placed a hand on her head—she narrowed her eyes, why did he have to grow and she still stood the same height? But the question was—why in the world was he _touching _her so offhandedly?

"What," Rukia's voice was flat, "Are you doing?"

"Using you as an arm rest."

A moment of incredulity passed through her, "In case you haven't noticed, I am _not _an armrest."

"I know," His eyes met hers, "You're going to be the training model."

She stilled, "I'm what?"

Hitsugaya coughed loudly gaining the attention of the new recruits, the trainees paused their movements before standing in formation. "Sir!"

"Today I will be evaluating your…abilities in swordsmanship. If you think you are Tenth Division material do _not _hold back." His tone was grand and it demanded respect, it sent her stomach to her knees. He was a born leader and it made Rukia look at him in awe for a slight moment, "The Tenth Division has no need for cowards. You will shatter every known fear, you will push yourself beyond the limit and you will be the pride of the Soul Society."

Hitsugaya's hand that was resting on her head suddenly moved to her shoulder, his other hand grasping the other shoulder. His grip tightened on her shoulders, when he spoke, his tone was deep and right next to her ear. The term bewildered was an inadequate term to describe how she was feeling.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki, she is a Lieutenant candidate for Squad Thirteen. She is a model shinigami—she will be testing you."

She turned her head to look at him in disbelief.

"Are you _insane?_"

The recruits watched in mere surprise at her attitude towards a Captain. Rukia tried to shrug off his hands and walk back towards the seat of the arena—his hands tightened onto her lean shoulder bones and she only moved a few steps away from him—her feet dug into the tightly, compacted soil.

"Kuchiki,"

"Why did you tell them I'm a _Lieutenant candidate _when I'm not!"

He sighed in annoyance, one hand that was gripping her shoulder curled around the back of her neck and she froze. The grip he had on the back of her neck had her stomach tying knots. He turned her face towards his slowly, he pressed his thumb onto the muscle that she didn't know was straining, easing the tissue into relaxing. "Do you want to be Lieutenant?"

"Yes," Rukia replied exasperatedly, "But I haven't even spoken to Captain Ukitake or even Nii-sama—"

His eyes sharpened at the sound of her brother, "Don't worry about it." His thumb stroke the indentation where her neck separated into her spine, his eyes glimmered like sapphire, "Now," he released her, "Show them what it really means to be a shinigami."

Hitsugaya used shunpo to lean against the sidelines; his eyes were intense and calculating. It was her move now.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san." Boldly one of the trainee's spoke up, "What would you have us do?"

Rukia blinked. What would she have them do? Judging from their _spar_—if she could call it that—they needed help with their swordsmanship—they needed proper training.

If there were fifteen of them, she bit her lip and thought for a moment. Something was niggling in the back of her brain—perhaps she could use this tactic to evaluate the recruits, but she would have to be careful.

"I want you in five groups, three in each squad." She commanded and she had to admit to herself—it was nice to have this kind of power.

Immediately the recruits dispersed and she knew the Captain was watching intently. Rukia gave each group a number, she tightened the obi around her waist that held Hitsugaya's shirt and grabbed her zanpakuto.

"Squad one, I want you to attack me. Full on." Rukia demanded, because they were new recruits they haven't discovered their zanpakuto's name and because of this they couldn't release their shikai. They would have to depend on their zanjutsu.

"Together?" They hesitated.

"Yes," Her tone was clipped, "Don't wait for me to attack—you don't want me to."

Rukia raised her zanpakuto and slashed the air—the wind snapping at the blow, the recruits charged at her. Her katana clanged with one recruit, she snapped her hand back to stop the blade behind her, ducking, their zanpakuto's clashed with each other—she slid her blade across the other—he coughed when he was slammed back.

Again, she used her foot to kick the other shinigami into the other—her zanpakuto drawing the both of them to the ground. "Next group."

Squad two's tactics were different from the previous squad. Squad one would rush blindly into battle, always leaving an opening. Squad two was looking for a weakness—she narrowed her eyes, she wouldn't give them _anything. _Rukia slashed her zanpakuto in the air before jumping over one recruit—she slid back using the blunt part of her hilt to push him onto the ground. There was another one behind her, she grabbed his arm and pressed her zanpakuto against his neck. The other one tried to tackle from her from the side—she called out, "**Bakudō** Number One: _Sai!"_

He fell to the ground with a limp.

"Next squad." Rukia called out, her tone drenched with indifference.

Squad three was working in a team unlike squad two. Her eyes glimmered with approval.

_They were learning._

That's what he wanted her to learn. Hitsugaya wanted her to learn how to manipulate her opponent's movements, so that she could have the advantage. It was a brilliant tactic. Not only was she learning, the recruits were starting to pick up where they went wrong.

Rukia slashed her zanpakuto with scruffy, his hair tangled into a mop. She pushed him back into another shinigami—she slid her zanpakuto over his head and another—sweaty, his hair glistened with perspiration—came it her from behind, he was about to slash her when she used shunpo and then called out, "**Hadō **Number One: _Shō_!"

It was one blast that knocked over three recruits in a row.

"Next," Rukia almost didn't dodge the swing that the redhead threw; she ducked and tightened her grasp on the grip of her zanpakuto. She noted that he was trying to overpower his teammates—not good. The other recruit actually _threw _his zanpakuto at her and she got angry. She was appalled at their behavior—the disrespect! "**Bakudō **Number Four: _Hainawa_!"

A golden rope tied the three shinigami together and disabled their movements. She held her hand to the next group. Rukia growled, "Are you out of your _mind? _What makes you think that throwing your zanpakuto like it's _nothing _is okay?"

"Look lady—"

"No, you _fool_. How will you ever learn your zanpakuto's name if you treat it like a _tool_?" She wanted to shriek at their recklessness, "Zanpakuto's are your partners! Zanpakutos aren't a tool you get to throw away when you don't need them or pick them up when you feel like you need them." Rukia grabbed the boy with the smart mouth by their collar, "How the hell will you receive your shikai if you don't establish a relationship, you dolt?"

The redhead snorted, "As if you have room to talk Kuchiki-_sama_." He spat the word like poison itself, "We all know that you are an unranked officer yourself—"

Hitsugaya appeared in front of him and the words got stuck in his throat.

Captain Hitsugaya's orbs were glowing like the ocean itself—destructive and shimmering with rocks of aqua. His jaw clenched and unclenched, this time he grabbed him by his collar and hissed, "Hold your tongue."

Rukia stepped back, but he pinned her down with just his eyes.

"You _watch _the way you speak to my partner, you _imbecile_. Rukia may be an unranked officer because her brother did not want her in the field," Her eyes sharpened, he continued, "But that does not mean she doesn't posses the skill to become a ranked officer." He released his collar and stepped back, frost covering the ground he stood on, "Just because she is from a noble clan _does not mean_ she didn't have to earn the respect of other Captains—in fact, she was the catalyst as to why the Soul Society is still standing to today. Rukia is a _model _shinigami—I have no use for weak-minded boys such as yourself on my squad—you are dismissed."

The redhead lowered his head, grabbed his zanpakuto and left the barracks.

Hitsugaya exhaled shakily and turned his head to look at Rukia—she stared at the walls of the barracks. He released the recruits and walked towards her. For the first time since he began training with her, he didn't know what to say. "Kuchiki, I apologize—"

"Don't." She said flatly, "Don't apologize. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, Captain."

"That wasn't an the point, Rukia!" He snapped, "That was public humiliation. Why would you allow someone so petty—to _degrade _you like that?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"Yes," He sighed with exasperation, "_Yes, _it does."

Rukia turned her head; she refused to look at him. The fact of the matter was that it _did _bother her, but for many years—when the clan would whisper rumors, or when she would hear some of the soul reapers gossip about her—she _had _to learn to ignore it. It didn't help that she would remember what they said—

She felt a hand cup her chin, a thumb on the lower side of her jaw and for a split-second the hand snapped her head, so now she was facing burning teal _teal _orbs, fire crackling in those eyes of his and dark lashes fanning his face.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you," Hitsugaya commanded harshly, against her will violet orbs locked onto his. Her face was carefully masked into a blank expression, but her pupils were widening at the graveness of his face.

Warily, Rukia grabbed his hand that was closed against her chin and slowly pulled it off her person, "I do not appreciate being man-handled, Captain Hitsugaya."

He took a step back, "I don't appreciate you _not_ giving me the attention I deserve."

Rukia's eyebrows rose at the implications. She didn't comment. "Right," She nodded more to herself before she continued, "Look, it doesn't bother me. You think if I let everyone's judgments bother me—that I would shrivel up and die?"

He stared at her.

"No, I refuse to grovel at their feet and make myself smaller." She scoffed, "I am a Kuchiki—we don't—_I_ don't bow down to scum."

He smiled, it wasn't a full beaming smile—it was a crooked smile and it had her heart lodged up her throat. His eyes were half-lidded and the barest hint of teeth—the small traces of indents that looked like dimples—her eyes flashed—_Kei's _dimples—against prominent cheekbones.

Rukia blinked slowly. Those were _Kei's _dimples—her _son's _dimples and _wow. _

"Looks like you can take care of yourself, Kuchiki."

She rolled her eyes, "Naturally."

Hitsugaya laughed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm up here waiting for you**

**I'm so high, high, high**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I hope I never become a Captain," Rukia groaned, looking at the small mound of paperwork that she finally marked, stamped and approved. There were at least fifty packets left she had to look over.

"And why is that?" Hitsugaya asked curiously, he stamped a paper with the word _rejected _in red ink before circling the word with his brush.

"Too much paperwork."

He chuckled, "That certainly is a drawback of having Captain status."

"How many more evaluation packets do we have left?"

He counted the stack left, "Twenty."

She grumbled, "I still have to help out Captain Ukitake!"

"Don't worry about it," He said absently, "His third seats are covering your absence."

Rukia looked at him suspiciously before stamping _approve _on one packet, "How do you know that?"

"I ran into them earlier."

"No you didn't." She stared at him, "I was with you the whole day."

Her heart hammered when she said that last sentence.

"Alright, I lied." Hitsugaya conceded, "I received a note this morning not to pay mind to your division while you were training."

She was still suspicious. "Right."

"You don't believe me."

It was a statement not a question.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

Rukia paused mid-stroke on her paper. She didn't answer, she stamped completed after the packet.

"Kuchiki."

"Yes?"

He tried again, "Kuchiki."

"Yes?" Her teeth gritted.

"Kuchiki." His tone was exasperated.

"What?" She snapped. Her eyes snapped to his, his pointer finger brushed her cheek. Amethyst orbs widened at the small movement.

His aqua orbs twinkled when he presented her his forefinger, black ink smudged onto his fingerprint. "You have ink on your face. Please try and refrain from writing so hard,"

The brush snapped.

"And breaking my writing utensils." He added with mirth, giving her a spare brush.

Smug was an understatement when it came to him.

Rukia snatched the brush and dipped it into the ink—ignoring the very amused Captain.

The door unlocked revealing a sober blonde, carrying what looked like snacks. "I'm back!"

"Welcome back," Rukia greeted, grateful to having another person in the room other than the very arrogant, smug ice-captain.

"Aw, don't you two look cute." Rangiku cooed, her Captain was sharing her desk with the little Kuchiki. He sat in his chair and the little girl sat across from him.

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya greeted, a hint of annoyance coating his tone.

"Anyways~" She sang, she held up the bags, "I brought some snacks, since Captain did order me to grab some food." She walked towards the desk, "For our highly-esteemed Captain," Rukia coughed to hide a snicker, he shot her a glare and this interaction did not go unnoticed from the Lieutenant whom was absolutely _beaming _with joy, "I have some *gyoza, *unagi, *castella and mochi—I think there's a bottle of *genmaicha too."

He blinked, "That's a lot of food, Matsumoto."

"Don't worry Captain, Rukia-chan and I are gonna still some!" Matsumoto grinned before turning to Rukia and nuzzling her with her face, "As for my darling Rukia," She grabbed the brown bag, rummaged inside and placed a small can it in front of her, "Ta-dah!"

Rukia's eyes sparkled, "Ice cream?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Lemon-flavored ice cream with strawberry marshmallows shaped like Chappy—I remembered Renji saying that you loved Chappy—"

"Chappy?" Hitsugaya interjected with amusement.

Rukia's ears burnt with embarrassment, she refused to look at him, she hastily opened the can, grabbing a plastic spoon inside the bag, she scooped the creamy delight and plopped it into her mouth.

She sighed.

"Good, huh?" Matsumoto declared, "I thought you deserved a treat for dealing with our very _grumpy _Captain."

"Matsumoto!"

"Thank you, Rangiku." Rukia was so very sincere when she showed gratitude, the blonde had to suppress the urge from crushing her into her very well endowed chest.

So, instead she squealed, "You're so cute, Rukia!"

Matsumoto was ready to trample the small Kuchiki when her Captain pulled her target out of the way; his hands were curled underneath her shoulder blades and pulled her towards the side of his chair.

"Matsumoto! Get a hold of yourself, woman!"

She pouted, "Stop hogging Rukia-chan!"

"I'm not! You nearly crushed her this morning!"

"Stop being so dramatic!"

Rukia watched the scene with poorly veiled hilarity; she calmly began to eat her ice cream. She didn't mind his hands on her shoulders, as long as her ice cream was still in her possession—she wouldn't care if he iced his office.

* * *

**Definitions:**

***Tempura**_\- _Deep fried vegetables and shrimp in a light batter.

***Hayashi Rice**\- Thick beef stew on rice.

***Karē raisu- **Rice with curry.

***Unagi- **Grilled eel.

***Gyoza- **Dumplings filled with meat and vegetables.

***Castella- **Sponge cake.

***Mochi- **Sweet rice cakes.

***Genmaicha- **Green tea combined with roasted brown rice.

Character development~

Very slow character development. Rukia's shell is cracking—Rangiku is plotting and Byakuya—well, he's next.

**Note: Songs used- **Mars by _Jay Sean. _

_Please Review!_


	6. strategic movements

**Undertones**

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nobody needs to fall in love_

.

* * *

**strategic movements**

* * *

Byakuya looked at the plum tree that was tucked in between the stone bench and small koi pond just a few feet away from the bright white flowers that clouded and surrounded the rocks of that small spring. His garden was his sanctuary of peace, the clan meeting had _not _gone well, and so his sanctuary was poisoned with contained irritation and chaos that was nearly leaked from his tightly concealed reiatsu.

Of course this was not his first clan meeting of the week, it was his fifth, and it was only _Tuesday_. An heir. The Kuchiki clan wanted an heir. Should something happen to their clan leader—they would need an _heir. _Under no circumstance would Byakuya marry again—nor would he allow the Elders to _pressure _Rukia into marrying. Charcoal-colored orbs narrowed—which led to _another _problem.

Captain Hitsugaya.

The child genius.

The left side of his jaw twitched, well, apparently, he wasn't a child _anymore._

Byakuya respected Captain Hitsugaya, he was intelligent, practical, a good leader, intuitive—everything a Captain should be. However, he did not—did _not_ understand, just _why _he was—Byakuya couldn't even think of the word—just why was he so—curious maybe? About his sister?

He could understand that Captain Ukitake wanted Rukia to train with Captain Hitsugaya because they both shared the same element, he could also understand that training with Captain Hitsugaya would also help her control her reiatsu that was leaking, thus advancing her powers into the shinsei sainou—was it necessary for the ice-captain to take up so much of his younger sister's time?

The only time Byakuya saw his sister was after dinner—sometimes in the hallways of the compounds. Other than that, she was either sleeping or training—or with Captain Hitsugaya—he did not like it.

Byakuya blinked when a light breeze caressed his cheek.

The last thing that bothered him was the evolution of the Menos. If the Menos can really cause them to see time—he paused.

When Rukia gave the report of the Menos Grande, she had a son—she saw her son—which meant—

The pieces fell into place.

The heir.

The Kuchiki clan will have an heir.

But how does Captain Hitsugaya fit into all this?

**X**

"No."

"Why?"

"I said no."

"Oh come on, Rukia. It's Shuhei's birthday, Rangiku will be there."

"I know, send my regards to Shuhei, but what you are asking for is mayhem."

Renji sighed; he scratched his neck before slamming his fists onto the table, "Rukia. It's Shuhei's birthday. Rangiku is going, Ikkaku is going, Yumichika, Captain Zaraki, Yachiru—"

"Renji, if Nii-sama hears that I went to a bar—"

"Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake are going to be there!"

"So?"

Renji nearly groaned, "Your brother is not even going to be in the Seireitei."

She blinked, "What?"

"Captain Kuchiki is going on a trip. A business meeting of some sort, outside the capital—"

"You must be joking—where the hell would Nii-sama go for _business_?" Rukia asked dryly, "Everything he needs _is _located within the capital—"

"Alright—alright," Renji sighed, he rubbed his hand down his face before looking at her with mild apprehension, "I didn't want to tell you this, Captain didn't want you worried. He has summit tonight, for the four noble clans."

Violet orbs widened, "Do you know why?"

"I'm assuming on something on more of a political manner. I don't really know." He confessed, his fingers crossed on the table, "But if it's nothing—it's nothing. Now will you go?"

She stared at him, contemplating on the outcomes of this party. If her brother came home late, she could beat him back and he would never know that she was out late—but if he was home early?

She could blame Renji—she nodded to herself.

It was all _his _fault. Right? Right.

"Fine, I'll go." Rukia sighed in acceptance; she looked over at the sunset. Captain Hitsugaya had give her the day off—too much work and not enough rest was not good for a shinigami, which was slightly ironic, work was the only thing that made their eternity seem less repetitive and prevented them from going insane. His other excuse was that he _had _to train those recruits of his—she wondered if she could persuade her brother into having a training session with them—a joint training—she internally smiled—maliciously.

"When?"

Renji looked over at the sun and then calculated the time from the distance of the shadows, "Now," He grabbed her wrist, grinning, "Let's go!"

He used Flash Steps, dragging her across the capital, protesting loudly, with nails digging into the insides of his wrists—_Kyoko's Pub_, she blinked wildly, wasn't she here—yesterday?

"Renji. I was here yesterday."

"I know," A pause, "By the way, _how _was your date?"

Rukia scowled, she stomped on his foot before opening the door, satisfied with his pained yelp, she noticed that the restaurant part of the establishment was closed off, the bar was open and small tables were scattered along the floor. Shuhei, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kira were on one side of an oblong table, sake and small cups were adjacent to each person.

"Rukia~" Matsumoto sang before swaying over towards her, "I'm so glad you made it!"

Rukia smiled timidly, "Well, I heard it was Shuhei's birthday—" Amethyst orbs flickered over to the dark-haired man, "I apologize I couldn't grab a gift—I was told of this _outing _three minutes ago."

Hisagi chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Rukia." He motioned for to sit across from him, "Take one drink for me—as compensation for that gift."

She looked at the cup warily when she sat on the bench. "One drink. Nii-sama will probably seal me inside the compound if I came home…intoxicated."

Ikkaku snorted, "Captain Kuchiki's big brother senses would probably still tingle, even straight through hell."

Yumichika slammed the bottom of his fist into the middle of his shoulder blade; a tight smile plastered on his pore less skin, "Ikkaku, if Captain Kuchiki catches this conversation…" He trailed off, his eyes held a silent warning.

Ikkaku laughed, a sense of dread pooling in his stomach, "Right."

Rangiku poured a cup of sake for Rukia, placing the glass in front of her, she watched with meticulous sapphire orbs, watching for the slightest hint of a waver. The dark-haired woman surprised the routine drinkers by downing the cup with one go, not even wincing when the strong liquor burnt the back of her throat.

Kira blinked.

Shuhei flickered his eyes to Ikkaku, wondering if they saw, what he saw. Yumichika had to hide a snicker, Renji stood proud behind her and—

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rukia asked, her eyebrows rose.

"It's just that," Izuru stumbled on his words, his brown orbs widened, "We didn't know you drank, I mean," His eyebrows furrowed, "It's just—"

Renji saved Kira by releasing a loud bark of laughter, "I taught Rukia to drink, especially when Captain Kuchiki leaves for overnight meetings and assignments, she could hold her liquor well enough." The redhead paused to take a seat next to his childhood friend, "Surprised you, didn't she?" He looked like a proud mother that was boasting his daughter's grades to the elder folk, "It was the time when the Kuchiki clan had that celebration dance—recital—thing."

"You seem quite proud in corrupting Rukia," Shuhei stated dryly, the door slammed open and high squeal emitted through the doorway, "Speaking of corruption, Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru have arrived."

"Captain, the drinking game doesn't start till another hour." Yumichika greeted, midnight-blue orbs watched his evil grin.

"I guess we're just going to have to start early!" Kenpachi laughed, his teeth sharp and maniacal. Yachiru smiled, her red orbs gleeful.

The dim lights reflected off of Yachiru's cotton candy colored hair, the murmuring of the bar had gotten louder, and Rukia had excused herself and sat in a stall watching the commotion from afar. It was funny how they amused themselves with such simplistic things, Renji was laughing almost animatedly, with his hand slapping Yumichika on his back, whom was quite irritated with his beastly manner, and Captain Kyoraku was laughing at almost everything that Rangiku was saying—which in return made Shuhei annoyed.

Captain Ukitake decided that it was time to check up on Rukia, considering that he hasn't seen his officer in the span of a week, "How are you, Rukia? Shiro sure keeps you busy, hm?"

There were always those double implications when he spoke—always.

She quirked her lips, a small husky chuckle released from the confines of her mouth, "He's a slave driver. How could you release me into his charge?"

It was spoken teasingly of course, but it did astonish Ukitake. Prim and proper—that's what she was. Rukia had mountains, upon stonewalls around her heart, she didn't let just _anyone _in. But it was the way she worded her words rather than the tone of her voice—no; it was everything. She spoke freely, embracing—light and airy. There wasn't the need for prim and proper manners—it was like she was comfortable in her own skin—he mentally shook his head, no, that wasn't it either.

Rukia was always comfortable in her own skin—ability-wise. Humble. It's like a weight that has been lifted off of her shoulders, carefree, and it suited her marvelously.

Perhaps, this arrangement worked for the best, he mused.

"Shiro-chan can't be that bad," Ukitake smiled, his eyes crinkled in that good-hearted way, with his head tilted slightly, innocuous.

The dark-haired woman shook her head, her eyes glittered with something akin to amused exasperation, "He had me as a practice dummy for the new recruits."

Her Captain winced, "That was a bit much," He leant his back against the chair, "And your shinsei sainou?"

Rukia grinned subtly, cupping her chin with her left palm she blew against his cup, a gentle frost covered the bottom of the cup, turning the drink into an ice cube, "It's really good,"

Captain Ukitake threw his head back and laughed, "That's incredible Rukia, your powers are only getting better and better."

She was hesitant to bring it up, only because she never spoke to her Captain about it, "Captain Hitsugaya thinks that I should take the Lieutenant's exam."

His laughter came to an immediate stop, now his eyebrows rose, "Now, why would he think that?"

A new voice interjected, a hand pressed onto the top bar of the chair where Rukia sat, an elbow pressed onto the hard corner of her chair, and when he spoke, he spoke right next to her ear, words that seemed louder than she thought was possible—she was so stunned to hear his voice, she didn't even flinch.

"Who, would think what?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice was a soft drawl; the dim lights made his hair seem like a soft gold, despite the silver highlight.

Ukitake blinked at the sudden closeness that the ice-captain chose to accumulate with his subordinate, just what in the _world_? He tilted his head and smiled anyway. "Why, Captain Hitsugaya, we were talking about you."

He raised an eyebrow even though Rukia couldn't see it, she could feel it. The underside of her jaw twitched imperceptibly, his hands were still on the rail of her chair, she wasn't leaning, but if she did, his hands would be beneath her shoulder blades. She shifted the weight to her core, leaning onto the table.

"Oh?" He took a seat next to Rukia, she didn't turn her head to look at him, she wanted to of course, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her startled expression. "About what?"

The man with long-haired was still smiling, Rukia decided that her Captain's smile could count as weapon, the man was cunning—like Captain Unohana in a way, but still remained kind to her and to his squad members.

"Rukia tells me that you think she should take the Lieutenant's exam. Now why is that? And how do you even know about the exam?" It was a sharp smile he gave.

The ice-captain didn't blink, but looked at him shrewdly, the dark-haired woman decided now was the time to look at him, because _he _was the one that announced to his recruits that she _would _be taking the exam.

"You of all people should know that Rukia is more than capable of becoming a Lieutenant."

It was more of the way he carelessly used her first name rather than her surname, which captured Captain Ukitake's attention, his notice—sharpened. He could have sworn that when he spoke to her, he used her surname—what changed?

"I know Rukia is capable of becoming a Lieutenant," Ukitake's smile became sharper, "She is _my _subordinate of course."

Hitsugaya snorted, "Yes, that may be true. However," He flickered his teal orbs to meet her patient violet ones, "You have seem to have forgotten that I have been training with her as well, so wouldn't that make her _my_ subordinate as well?"

Jushiro Ukitake was a kind man by nature. He was the type of man that could have been passed as royalty, for the grace and humility that he exuded when speaking and by his actions. He treated those around his with regard—honorable, that was what the Soul Society saw him as. Ukitake is extremely protective of the members of his squad and his subordinates—especially Rukia.

Rukia watched her Lieutenant, her mentor, her friend—_die_ in her arms. It _broke _her. Even when she was placed on his squad, she was shy, and graceful, but she was so _happy. _After Kaien's death, to her Captain, Rukia seemed hollow. As if something was missing, it was after intense scrutiny—mostly about Ichigo—did he notice that she became much happier—just like before.

Shunsui thought that it was his fatherly instincts, perhaps it _is _his fatherly instincts, he mused. The thought of Rukia of _suffering _like that brought something out in him, something treacherous and dark.

So imagine his surprise when Captain Hitsugaya brought up the topic, waved it in his face and, _looked _at her.

He knew for certain that when Hitsugaya decided to tangle his life with Rukia, that he was going to become some part of her life—a part of everything—he accepted that. Danger seemed to follow her through the pits of hell. However, Captain Ukitake did not account for Captain Hitsugaya to hold some sort of—connection, was it? It definitely wasn't attraction—that for sure he was certain, it was—something. Something.

They weren't friends, no.

It was something intangible.

Just because Ukitake gave Shiro treats and gifts and such—did _not _mean that he trusted him with Rukia's feelings—Hitsugaya may be similar to him in hair and in name, but this was _Rukia. _He was willing to put his own life on the line to save her from her _execution_.

If Hitsugaya hurt Rukia in anyway, there would be _hell _to pay.

"She is your subordinate just as she is mine." Ukitake stated simply, bark-colored orbs flickered towards his still-iced cup.

Hitsugaya followed his movements, he breathed out and it sounded like a chuckle, "Her shinsei sainou is pretty good," His eyes lit up with a bright fire, "She should ace her exam, right?"

The man was _excellent _in mind games.

But it was suffocation that he used. Ukitake was used to suffocation, his lungs made sure of that. He would be forced to play his hand. The disease burnt his lungs, like fluid spewing up volcano and rushing down like sludge. He knew that Shiro was master tactician and strategist—but the man was _meticulous. _

Ukitake wasn't looking for fight, he wasn't an aggressive type of person—he would lay the cards on the table and observe what the snow-captain would do.

"Rukia, can you get me a cup of sake. Iced alcohol isn't my specialty."

She looked hesitant, but she nodded.

When she left, Captain Ukitake's topaz orbs hardened. "Do you have any idea what you are doing Hitsugaya?" His breath was hitched, hard to put together because his lungs were burning, but it remained in that placid cool tone.

"Of course," He paused, aqua orbs burned brighter, "But I would like a reason."

And he was well within his rights to ask so.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Despite by not being of blood. Rukia is essential to the Kuchiki clan as the adopted sister of the head of the clan. If something should happen to Captain Kuchiki then the responsibilities as the head shall fall on Rukia. Captain Kuchiki doesn't _want _his sister to become a Lieutenant." His blunt fingernail dug into the ice that frosted his cup, "If she dies or something happens to her he would be forced to take a wife—again."

Hitsugaya's eyes were calculating now, the idea of Rukia becoming clan heir released a bitter taste in his mouth, Byakuya's reasons sounded irrationally selfish. He tried again, he clicked his teeth, "Lieutenant's duties cover just paperwork and political matters—they are almost never on the field—"

A new voice interrupted, "For a master tactician, you are being unusually slow." Captain Kyoraku's voice drawled in, his dark eyes were hazy, he slung his arm around his sick friend's neck, "Rukia has ties to the substitute shinigami, it is because of her we have such an ace in the hole. She has a hell of a lot more field experience that most of us. Old man Yamamoto will _want_ to send her on more field assignments."

The ice-captain's eyebrow twitched, the drunk was pretty accurate when he wanted to be.

Ukitake coughed, "Plus the Lieutenant's exam for women—they're pretty brutal."

He didn't hesitate, "Rukia can handle it."

Jushiro looked at Shunsui, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Kyoraku shook his head, "Look Captain Hitsugaya, I know you aren't well-versed in the political manner of clans, I also know you're young and all that, and you don't really think of things like this, but—the little Kuchiki sooner or later will have to get married, and produce an heir—she can't do that if she dies."

It was like all the air in his lungs disappeared, Hitsugaya tried to rack his brain for a rational rebuttal, but things seemed to get foggy after that, "Surly not now—she's too young to get married—"

"Rukia is nearly fifty, she's about twenty years older than you—she is young enough to bare children, healthy children—"

"Her brother is a Captain—he has some power in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, wouldn't it better for the reputation of the clan if she became a Lieutenant?"

Ukitake raised his eyebrows, he couldn't disagree, Yoruichi was chief and commander of the Covert Ops, perhaps it would buy her some time if she became a Lieutenant—he wasn't in the mood to fight with big brother Byakuya—Shiro would have to fight with him on his own.

Shunsui's voice was tinged with good humor, "It seems like are great and mighty tactician isn't so slow after all. You just found a loophole."

But of course, Ukitake and Kyoraku already knew that the little Kuchiki could become a Lieutenant—with or without the clan's approval—it was just a matter of motive.

After all, when Captain Hitsugaya is informed about the requirements and the _content _that is on the Lieutenant's Exam—he would think twice about pushing her to take the test.

Hitsugaya shrugged.

Rukia came back carrying a small cup of sake; she blinked when Captain Kyoraku suddenly draped himself over Captain Ukitake, almost deliberately. Her Captain was still smiling, but he swiftly to the drink and dismissed himself with the excuse of taking his best friend home.

He left quickly.

Rukia was alone with Hitsugaya sitting next to her. It wasn't awkward; she wouldn't allow it to be awkward. It was uncomfortable enough with him already, despite her spending a ridiculous amount of time with him—at least she had a _reason. _

Which led her to previous question.

"What are you doing here?"

She silently cursed her thoughts—she was supposed to ask: just _what _did her Captain say.

But it made her curious, surly he wasn't here for Shuhei's birthday—

"I was looking for my Lieutenant," Hitsugaya sighed irritably, before running his hand threw thick snow locks, "I had to pick up her slack and finish her paperwork."

She lifted her hand to point to the blonde that was currently laughing hysterically at Kira, "She's over there."

He snorted, "I noticed."

She blinked again, but she didn't say anything. What she wanted to say was _what are you still doing here? _

He answered her unspoken question, "A drunk Matsumoto isn't appealing to talk to."

Which led her to her other problem. The glass of sake—right in front of her. Should she drink it, or should she _not _drink it? Rukia was not an alcoholic, but she would feel a hell of a lot better if she _did _drink it. She was conflicted. Hitsugaya seeming to pick up on her dilemma scoffed amusedly.

"I don't drink, Kuchiki," He paused, "It would be a shame to waste the drink."

Only with the slightest bit of hesitance, did she down the cup in one go and her companion watched her with raised eyebrows. The liquid burnt her throat be she forced a face of nonchalance as she place the cup back onto the table.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday."

She quirked a brow, "When have you ever seen me drink?"

He shrugged. "Again, it didn't seem like something you would do."

Rukia pointed out, "You don't _know _me."

Hitsugaya stared at her with such an intensity she felt something uncomfortable twist in her stomach. "I know."

It was statement but it sounded more like an unspoken promise.

There were things in life that she knew she couldn't answer to. Why did she choose to attach herself to Ichigo? Why did she have to loose her powers? Why did she feel so useless? When would the Soul Society finally have its age of peace? Why was Captain Hitsugaya like an incurable infection she couldn't get rid of?

"Why are you still here, if you're not here to—"

"Captain!" Matsumoto's voice squealed, dropping her arms around her very prickly Captain, she nuzzled him with her head as her breasts pressed flat against his back. "Are you here for Shuhei's birthday?"

Rukia watched with poorly constrained amusement.

"Matsumoto! Get off of me!" Hitsugaya tried to shrug her off, but she just tightened her grip on his shoulders, her hiccupping laughs, Rukia found endearing.

"But, why?" She whined, her hands went around his neck and he sputtered. Blurry sapphire orbs caught the small woman in front of her, the other object of her affections, hastily releasing her bluing Captain, "Rukia! You're still here!"

Rangiku all but leapt over the table to swallow the little Kuchiki in her arms, the force of the Lieutenant's ardent affections had Rukia sliding off her chair and she braced herself for the hard wood floor—

An ice claw made it's way across her waist within the time span of a quarter of a second, the claw yanked her forward, over the table and in the arms of a male.

Rukia blinked.

Wasn't she _just _sitting over there—

Matsumoto was on the floor with her arms hugging around an empty space.

"Would you control yourself, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya was yelling right near her ear and she cringed.

She did not enjoy being passed around like a saltshaker.

"Stop hogging Rukia, Captain!"

Rukia was brought back to the familiar conversation, argument actually, from yesterday.

"You nearly trampled her!"

"I was going to hug her!"

A scoff, "You mean suffocate!"

An eyebrow twitched, her tightly constrained temper was just a mere seconds away from exploding—they were arguing just like, just like Ichigo and Renji! Not to mention, Hitsugaya still had her in _his _grip and still _yelling _in her ear! What was _wrong_ with these people?

"You're so stingy—"

Rukia exasperated, she broke out of his hold and with the quick movements of her feet she stomped away, and snapped, "Would you stop arguing like children!" She pointed to Matsumoto, "You, stop baiting him!" She pointed at Hitsugaya, "You, stop screaming in my ear." She scowled darkly, "It's Shuhei's birthday, so please, for the love of God, _behave_!"

A headache began to pulse in her temples. The alcohol may have wavered her confine on her emotions, but they were just _pissing _her off—mannerisms be _damned._

"You're so cute when you're angry, Rukia!" Rangiku grinned, sitting on her chair.

"Did you just yell at a Captain?"

She didn't look at him, nor did she dignify that question with an answer.

"What's going on?" Renji suddenly walked in along with Shuhei, his eyebrows raised and a frown playing on the corner of his lips, "I heard you yelling."

Rukia's scowl deepened, she pointed her finger at the two people sitting around the table, and "They were arguing—like, like _children_!"

She knew that she hit a sore spot for Hitsugaya; his Lieutenant on the other hand did not look so bothered by her accusation.

She _knew _she should have stayed home.

Rukia turned to face the intoxicated Shuhei, "I hope you have a good night, Shuhei. I'm going home."

The dark-haired man smiled and tilted his head.

She didn't bother to speak to the other witnesses in the bar as she stormed out. Her ear was still ringing from the Ice-Captain's yelling, she finally understood why her Nii-sama disliked Ichigo and sometimes Renji—they were so freakin' loud!

Rukia hadn't realized how long she stayed at Kyoko's, it was night—the sky was dark and the moon was the only light that illuminated the dirt path. Her Nii-sama would be home soon, she needed to get home.

If she didn't get home before her brother, she internally winced; she would be in for a scolding.

Despite her brother's very _indifferent _personality, the man would give an arm and a leg to keep his younger sister safe. Considering that he had _pleaded _with the Thirteen Court Guard Squad—to not recommend her to become a Lieutenant—spoke on it's own.

Really, her life was ridiculous.

"Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya's voice called out to her, instead of running towards, he used shunpo to reach her in a fraction of a second. He was suddenly in front of her and she swayed back, her eyes narrowed.

"Captain Hitsugaya, is there something I can help you with?" She gritted out, she tried to pull her cool and calm mask from the back of her brain, but she couldn't seem to grasp it. The alcohol had ruled over her inhibitions, her control, and her ire.

He glared at her, and the force of his teal orbs with the slight twitching of his jaw made it very visible that she had indeed, pissed off the Captain of the Tenth Division. But she honestly did _not _care.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" He nearly snarled.

She rose an eyebrow, her teeth tight, "You _weren't _speaking to me."

There was tick in his snowy eyebrow, his bit his tongue from saying something he knew he would regret later on, "I didn't know you had a temper."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

The wind whistled threw the branches, the warm air sliding over her skin, Rukia started to walk back towards the Kuchiki compound, Hitsugaya on her footsteps.

"Aren't you going to ask what Ukitake said when you left?" He inquired curiously.

"No."

A pause, "Why?"

"Why should I?"

"It's _your _future." Hitsugaya bit out wryly, his words held double implications, and it caused her to pause mid-step, before she began to walk again.

"Fine," Rukia agreed with closed eyes, when she opened them she stared directly in front of her, "Then tell me, Captain."

Hitsugaya glanced at her and tried to pick on her motive. He replied bluntly, "Captain Kuchiki does not want you to be a Lieutenant. If you die then he will have to remarry and produce an heir."

She laughed bitterly, "The heir and the spare, huh?"

He tilted his head and watched the branches sway as he spoke again, "You're not surprised."

"The Kuchiki clan may be a prestigious clan, but the politics are quite brutal."

"What does that mean?"

Rukia shrugged, "If you're talking about an heir, if you're talking about me having to get married, if you're talking about anything that has to do with the clan—I've heard it all."

Hitsugaya watched her from the corner of her eye, he responded, "And it doesn't bother you?"

"There's only been one man in my life whom I wanted praise from—only one man that I wanted approval from—"

He interjected knowingly, "Your brother."

"Yes," Her amethyst orbs almost looked sad in the moonlight, "But despite that, I want to become a Lieutenant—even if he doesn't _like _it, I know he wouldn't stop me."

He was curious, his voice a deep rumble, "And how would you know that?"

She smiled softly at nothing in particular, "Because that's not the type of person Nii-sama is."

Hitsugaya tried to comprehend the very complicated relationship that Captain Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki have. Perhaps it was relationship that he, wouldn't even begin to understand. That just frustrated him even more, because now, he was so permanently invested in her life and those around her—it made everything complicated. He was left in the dark and he did _not _like that.

The compound wasn't far again; he could see the Calla lilies that bloomed onto the cobblestone pathway, that's where the gates lay. He took another step and felt a waiver of something—he paused mid-step, something, his eyes narrowed—it was faint like a—

_There_.

"_Sit upon the Frosted Heavens: Hyorinmaru!" _Hitsugaya sneered, ice shot in dragons towards a lightening bolt.

Rukia used shunpo to jump back and watched their attacker at a better angle. He was man with dark purple hair, a red streak towards his left sideburn—old, wrinkled, and the man-looked ancient.

_Who the hell is he? _

He moved again, this time swinging his blade onto the ground, electricity singed the ground and both ice-users jumped into the sky. Rukia's fingers twitched, ice ropes formed like threads weaving in the air, thrusting her hand out, the ice rope came flailing at the intruder with the force of a flail.

"So I get two ice-users, how intriguing?" The man laughed, he flung his zanpakuto towards them, lightening shooting like pure fire—she moved behind him, "**Dance: **Sode no Shirayuki. _Hakuren!_"

Ice pointed like a blizzard, Hitsugaya used his ice dragon to coil around his waist, the mist burning his skin, but suddenly he was behind her—violet orbs widening she barely managed to duck the cut—she didn't even feel him!

"Rukia!" Hitsugaya yelled, he grabbed the back of her sleeve and pulled her next to him, flicking his zanpakuto sideways he sent ice needles flying in the wind. Her shinsei sainou amplified the needles into spears—cutting the air like knives.

When the snow-captain saw that blade glimmer in the moonlight, nearly slicing her waist—he didn't think, he just _did. _

He fell back and laughed again, "I don't have time for your pathetic attacks—"

"Who the _fuck _are you?" Hitsugaya snarled and his eyes were glowing neon. He rushed forward snapping his zanpakuto against his blade, metal snapping on metal. He was angry, fuming, his ire strengthening his blows, but he still remained analytical to his moves.

Rukia winced at the profanity.

Captain Hitsugaya rarely swore and if he did, it sounded _crude_.

The dark-haired woman raised her hand out, her palm emitting a mist; she was burning his foot with frost—the frost not even bothering to touch her companion's feet.

"Angry are you?" He mocked emptily, "If you just give me what I'm looking for, I'll gladly be on my way."

Hitsugaya pulled back his zanpakuto; slashing it forward and then jutting it back sideways, "That is _not _what I asked you."

Rukia interjected, her voice blank and dark as the night sky, "And what is it that you want?"

Green eyes flickered over to her, his teeth sharpened, almost like canines, his zanpakuto swung like lightening—

"**Bakudō number Sixty-One: **_Rikujōkōrō!_" Rukia stopped his movements with six rods of light, binding him into temporary prison.

He hissed when the light slashed into his body, as if the lights were actually burning him, "You _bitch_—just wait. You're going to wish I killed you."

Hitsugaya, with butt of his zanpakuto, slammed the jut of his zanpakuto towards his neck—the man slamming onto the ground.

Rukia kicked his ribs, turning him over, "Now who are you and what do you want?"

He licked his lips, he snarled but didn't speak. Hitsugaya used Flash steps, and suddenly he was right next to her, his blade right under his jaw, his foot lodged on his stomach, he hissed darkly, "She asked you a question. _Answer._"

His foot twisted in his gut and the man choked out with venom, "Rukia Kuchiki."

She stiffened and she didn't _dare _look at Captain Hitsugaya. His reiatsu was pulsing, not visible but she could feel the waves of his spiritual pressure increase dramatically. But he said _her _name, she didn't _who _he was, so, what the hell did he want from _her? _

Hyorinmaru lay taut and sharp against the man's neck, he was burning with rage, and so he spat, "Why?"

Hitsugaya couldn't understand how Rukia made herself a target. After Aizen's fall and the Bounts invasion—he thought things would fall back into normalcy. Clearly, he was wrong. He felt something like poison seep into his blood when he heard her name escaped the bastard's mouth—what do they want with _her? _

Hadn't she suffered enough?

It was fury that clouded his vision and that was dangerous. When anger blinds a person, you couldn't see anything but the person that you intend on destroying. He could end up hurting the little Kuchiki, but what the _hell _do they want from her?

But the Bakudō didn't last long, he broke free from his bindings, slamming his zanpakuto against the small woman, using electricity to zap her—Hitsugaya slammed his zanpakuto at his shoulder, but he ducked flipping back and Rukia trudged forward unsealing her zanpakuto, "**Dance: **Sode no Shirayuki. _Tsukishiro!_"

A beam of white, an ice pillar shot mid-air and she used to elevate her position blowing a whirlwind of ice, ice that shot like knives. Hooking threads of reiatsu into the ice, she yanked it back—like dagger slicing threw the air, she managed to cut a few swipes of his body, red scratches dripping with blood.

He snarled.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Rukia!" Renji yelled, seemingly sober, came running, "I felt your reiatsu flare are you—"

_That idiot!_

Rukia gritted her teeth.

"Oh? So you're Rukia, then." The man stated surprise coloring his tone, "And you do have the mannerisms and pride of a Kuchiki—but not necessarily the arrogance. How quaint." He laughed and she felt horror curl in her blood, "Looks like I walked right into my…target."

"Who the hell are you?" Renji spat, his hand on his zanpakuto twitching.

"Another guard dog!" He laughed again, green eyes looking more and more like scum every time the moon glinted in those pools of his, and he continued, "You sure have your work cut out for you, Rukia."

"Stop dodging the question, you bastard," Hitsugaya's teeth were starting to hurt, the pressure of his clenched jaw and the grinding of his teeth were starting soften the nerves, "Who the _hell _are you?"

He paused, "I didn't tell you my name? How unforgiving—"

"Koga Kuchiki," Byakuya's voice broke in and it startled Rukia. Captain Hitsugaya, his Lieutenant and his sister looked at him, his zanpakuto already unsealed, "You have finally decided to show your face."

Koga, looked at Byakuya, his eyes piercing, his lips curled, "Judging from the hair pins, and scarf—I'd say you're the head of the clan."

"That would be correct."

He snorted; his eyes focused on Rukia's once more, "Unfortunately, I've come for one purpose and one purpose only, and that is for Rukia Kuchiki."

Byakuya's charcoal orbs narrowed, quiet fury melted into cold calculations, "And why is that?"

Koga looked curious, just why was this bothering him so much, she was just another member of the clan, so why—_then it clicked_. "She must be important to you if you're getting so worked up about this—who is she, your wife?"

There was subtle twitch in the Clan's head's jaw.

"Your cousin maybe? Sister?"

The way Rukia's hand twitched gave him the answer.

"Your little sister, hm?" He mused, "And judging by the two guard dogs you have here—"

An ice dragon snapped forward, nearly ripping off his left shoulder, he jumped back and glared.

Hitsugaya looked almost uninterested, but his voice was sparking with reiatsu, a drawl that was blank, and "Sorry, but you were boring me."

Byakuya didn't even breathe when he used shunpo to slam his zanpakuto against his. Koga's zanpakuto resembled a fishing hook, there was two blades, one that cut and the other to hook. He flickered back slamming his zanpakuto to the left, cutting the air like a ghost.

Sparks filtered the air.

Koga's zanpakuto glided over Byakuya's and within a hairsbreadth—he flickered to the right, slashing Koga with his zanpakuto.

Blood splattered on the ground.

Koga cursed.

Renji was about to release his shikai and Rukia stopped him with the flick of her wrist, "Don't. This is Nii-sama's fight."

Hitsugaya pushed the rest of his weight on the back of his left leg, crossing his arms under his chest after he sheathed his zanpakuto. Politics. Clan politics. It was nasty business, but not only that—he flickered his eyes to the smaller woman next to him—it was a law for the Gotei Thirteen _not _to meddle in the affairs of the noble family—unless, his eyes narrowed, unless of course, there was treason against the Soul Society.

"Rukia," He started off, his posture seemed casual, but she could see the strain in his hard jaw, "Do you know him?"

"No." A pause, "I've never seen him before."

Renji cut in, "So what the _hell _does he want from you?"

Her eyes were crystal from a moment, "I don't know."

Koga suddenly roared, "I have had enough of your games! **Kongōbaku**!" A blast of fire erupted from his halberd; a red canon spitting fire came flying at Byakuya.

"**Hadō **Thirty-three: _Sōkatsui._"

A blue canon clashed with the fireball, the smoke collecting in threads and then Koga pulsed his reiatsu into the remains, a smirk curled onto his lips, her Nii-sama's eyes narrowed—like grasping straws he yanked the spiritual pressure back like a whip, the red fire cannon splitting into miniature beams.

Byakuya was not Koga's target.

"Renji, move!" Rukia used shunpo and shoved her red-headed baboon towards the left, gasping, she slid back into the air—Hitsugaya parallel to her, his hair ruffled in the wind—

The beams suddenly froze and Koga snapped his reiatsu thread back—

The beams connected like a lash and when her ancestor yanked the thread back—the strand of fire whipped her back. She slammed face front onto the ground.

"RUKIA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You tried,**

**You tried to warn me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Rukia woke up, she noticed that she was in her room, lying on her stomach, facing her closet door with Renji, Captain Hitsugaya and Byakuya sitting near her bed. She suddenly found it hard to breathe with the way her chest was pressed tightly against the floor.

She tried to move, but she yelped when she felt blinding pain shoot over her spine.

"Easy, easy. You took the brunt of the blow." Hitsugaya chided softly, placing her shoulders parallel to her hips.

She mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I should've—"

"Just shut up Renji," Rukia snapped tiredly, "It's done and over—_please _move on."

"Rukia," Byakuya started, "How are you feeling?"

She didn't know if she was on drugs or if the alcohol was still in her system, but she answered him with sarcasm lacing her tone, "Like someone shoved a damn curling iron into my spine."

Even though Rukia couldn't see, her brother blinked, as if shocked by her response. But judging from the reply she gave him, she couldn't fault him for it—today was an _off _day, for her.

"I couldn't get a hold of Captain Unohana," Renji grimaced, his hand patted her head, "You think you can stay like this until morning?"

Rukia apparently found enough energy to turn her head and glare at the baboon.

So she _wasn't _on drugs.

Perhaps it was the alcohol.

"Renji," Her Nii-sama addressed, "You may retire for the night. There is something I must discuss with Rukia."

Renji tensed for a moment before nodding, leaving the room with her, Captain Hitsugaya and Byakuya.

Hitsugaya raised a brow, "I assume you want me to leave as well."

Byakuya's tone was indifferent, colder than ice when he spoke, "Would you if I had asked you?"

"No."

"Then I saved my breath, did I not?"

Rukia did not like this. She did not like this at _all. _

"Nii-sama?" She croaked, maybe she would earn some sympathy points for acting pathetic.

He paused to look at his sister, his eyes fractionally warmer, and "Koga Kuchiki is our uncle. He rebelled against the Soul Society long before I was born. Grandfather told me about him before he died, that I needed to be ready to face him one day."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Have you had any contact with shinigami outside of the Soul Society?"

Rukia blinked, "Besides Ichigo? None."

He inhaled, "I suppose we will have to start an investigation," Charcoal orbs narrowed, "What are you still doing here?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Listening."

"Clearly," A pause, "As much as I _appreciate _you training with Rukia, you do not have any _business_ attending to clan matters."

Teal orbs burned with a brewing storm, "I have no interest in your _clan matters. _However, it includes Rukia, _my_ subordinate," He paused, "Therefore it is _my_ business."

Not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, she exhaled loudly, she tried to lift her head to glare at the nosy Captain of Squad Ten, but the sudden movement caused her to cry out. Hurt rippled like threads of water across her back, clouding her vision to red and then white, then back again.

Hitsugaya abruptly positioned himself on the side of her back, his hand hesitating for the briefest moment before he unsheathed Hyorinmaru and sliced threw the back of her kimono.

Rukia's eyes were wide and she shrieked, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Byakuya's hand grasped his Hitsugaya's wrist in a tight, painful lock. His eyes were like smoke, raging with blackness, "Hitsugaya."

It was a warning.

He scoffed, not at all intimidated by the Head of the Kuchiki clan. "I'm going to heal her. _Our_ shinsei sainou are compatible." His voice was slightly mocking, his eyes glinting mischief, "I do not think it is _appropriate _to see your sister in this state of _undress._"

It took all of Rukia's will power _not _to scream into her pillow.

Byakuya removed his grip, his eyes never leaving his and then he turned to his sister. He was in his own damn house and he couldn't do _anything_. His hands were tied. "Get some rest, you must recover quickly." Turning back to face the younger Captain, he looked at him in a way that would seem like a glare, "I will be back in one hours time, if you are _still _here—I will _escort _you out."

Her Nii-sama left the room without a reply, his spiritual pressure darkening with every step.

Rukia turned her head to the side, "Do you get a _kick _out of trying to annoy Nii-sama?"

Slightly stunned by her bluntness and her irritability, he replied back pleasantly, "Yes, it's quite amusing."

She scoffed, burying her head into the pillow.

Hitsugaya turned back to his task in front of him. He sliced threw the top part of her kimono, he removed the pieces of cloth that were strewn across her body. Two deep gashes were lashed across her back, a half-inch thick and a foot long. The maids wrapped her in bandages, and cleaned the bleeding—but the cut wasn't clotting.

He grimaced, "I'm going to remove your bindings,"

She couldn't stiffen so, she released a long breath, "What."

"Are you nervous?" He couldn't help but ask amusedly, "I won't peek if that's what you're worried about."

Her face began to burn, "No! It's just…"

"Just?"

"My bindings tie in the front," Rukia said quietly.

"Oh," A pause, "You don't have to worry about that."

Confused, she asked, "What?"

Hitsugaya hooked his zanpakuto underneath the sides of her bindings and ripped the tough cloth.

"You ripped my bindings!"

"Clearly."

"Why are you so obsessed with destroying my clothes?" She asked frustrated, she completely missed the double implications.

Hitsugaya surprised her by tucking a strand of hair that was covering her eyelashes, behind her left ear, "It's actually a favorite past time of mine now."

She didn't even bother to comment. She groaned.

Hitsugaya removed the bloodied bandages, and the rest of the cloth that was draped over her skin. She was bare from the hips up. He bit the inside of her cheek, taking the wash rag that was soaking in a bucket of water beside him, he wiped the blood that was caked onto her pale skin.

The gashes looked more like dry pink flesh, placing a hand on her lower back, he leaned onto her back, his mouth mere millimeters from her skin and started blowing a fine mist, a mist that shimmered silver in the moonlight.

The wounds began to close, the flesh healing into impeccably smooth skin.

This went on for twenty minutes—in silence.

Rukia counted the fine bumps on her walls to distract herself from how close and just where his mouth was. She felt his hair brush the sensitive skin of her back and she tried to force the goosebumps back into her skin—her body was in fact, against her.

She hid the slight tremor with a deep breath.

The hand on her lower back slid up her small waist and onto the widening backbones, his rough, callous hand unconscious caressing her bare skin, he placed pressure on her skin and she tried not to squeak.

"Tell me when it hurts," Hitsugaya finally said, he used both hands to press deep into the tissue of her back and she had hard time believing that this wasn't a massage. The heel of his palm pressed onto her shoulder blades, running down the line bumps of her spine with slow ease.

Rukia couldn't help but melt.

Hitsugaya couldn't stop his eyes from capturing the picture that was in front of him. Her smooth skin looked almost like a pearl in the moonlight. Smooth, pristine, and satin-like. The twin dimples at the base of her spine, the jutting hips, the dramatic indent of her waist that broadened into dainty shoulders. The bumps of her spine were most endearing; she had what was that—? A small mole on the curve of her waist, he struggled not to look at the curve of her breast that was flattened against the tatami mat.

His fingers dug into the flesh right above her left hip and near the stem of her spine—she yelped.

He could actually see the muscle spasm.

He clicked his teeth, "Hold on."

Hitsugaya blew over the place that the tissue twitched; only for a moment the blue mist cooled the area.

She felt the muscle loosen. His thumbs pressed down the rest of her back and she didn't move again.

"There," Hitsugaya breathed.

Rukia, very conscious of the way she was bare from the waist down, swallowed her inhibition and grabbed the cloth that was under her chest, she pressed it to her front with a white-knuckled grip. Sitting up, she inhaled deeply, the correct amount of air filled her chest in a cold wave, she turned to face the window, her back facing him, she replied hesitantly, "Thank you for healing me, Captain Hitsugaya."

Gods, this was awkward, here, she was half-naked and she refused to look at the man due to the state of her undress.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, her small bare stature in front of her looked, he couldn't quite pick the word that described what she looked like. But his teal orbs caught the small flesh of red just beneath her twin-dimples.

"I missed a spot, hold still," He replied casually, he moved towards her as she twisted her neck to look at him, kneeling, he grabbed her hips and pushed her down. Now her head was pressed towards her feet and the length of her spine was exposed to him.

"Wait! You don't have to—"

"I'm already here, might as well."

His lips hovered over the small cavity and iced the burn over—smooth skin lay in his wake.

When Hitsugaya pulled back, his lips accidentally grazed the sensitive skin of her spine and this time, he noticed the goosebumps that covered the whole of her back.

So he asked, in an incredulous tone, "Are you cold?"

Rukia shot back up, her spine visibly stiff, her dark hair brushing her shoulders—she refused—refused to look at him. A flush burnt the tip of her ears. She knew first hand, that the only time she was ever cold, was when she was sick, that or she was injured.

But she wasn't injured anymore.

She didn't know how the cold was for him anyway?

So…

"Well, I am naked from the waist up." She answered back, her tone cool and indifferent, a complete contrast to the way she was feeling inwardly.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, "You're lying."

_Well, damn. _

A nervous giggled bubbled up her throat, but she squashed down with the shake of her head, "No, I'm not—"

A hand trailed the back of her neck and then weaved into thick, dark locks, gently tugging her backwards, she gasped sharply, dark amethyst eyes caught glittering aqua orbs. Her neck stretched back, her collarbones visible and the cloth pressed towards her chest and downwards.

He was a half a foot away from her face and she couldn't look away.

"You're lying, " He repeated, he narrowed snowy eyebrows, "Why?"

To prove his point, he pressed his hand at the same point and her eyes widened.

She squeaked and jumped.

"Alright! My lower back is sensitive, now let me go!" Rukia was so very flustered at the moment; she had never felt this vulnerable and _shy _before.

Hitsugaya released her from shock more than anything. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows raised, hastily she turned around and scooted back—her cheeks were blazing.

_This was so embarrassing!_

"Really?"

"Yes!" She groaned.

He tilted his head, but didn't react otherwise. How can he be so calm about this, Rukia wanted to ask. Here she was still under the influence of alcohol, she had a headache.

"There is going to be Captain and Lieutenant summit tomorrow." Hitsugaya stated, it was a complete change in direction. She blinked.

"About Koga?"

"Yes."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You didn't capture him?"

His voice was flat, and "He disappeared,"

She grimaced.

"I want you to," Hitsugaya actually struggled to find words, "Accompany me along with Matsumoto at the meeting."

Rukia was flabbergasted, "But I'm not a Lieutenant."

"Clearly."

"I'm not allowed to attend the meeting."

He scoffed, "You do realize the summit will be about you, you have to attend."

"As Nii-sama's sister."

"As my subordinate."

"You aren't my Captain, Captain Ukitake is."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, the slight twitch in his jaw was all the warning she needed, "Yes. But you have been spending a bountiful amount of time with me, therefore it would be most beneficial that you come with _me_."

Rukia suddenly stood up, she didn't even look at him, "Did you even speak to Nii-sama about this, _arrangement_?"

"Not yet."

"Were you planning on informing him during the meeting?" She asked dryly.

His tone was light and airy, "Well…"

She snapped her eyes to him in disbelief; she scowled "You were going—"

Her sentence ended in a squeal as she tripped on her pants that were quite long, thanks to Hitsugaya's quick cutting, the pants slung low on her hips. She braced herself for the wooden floor, but she felt a hand cover the back of her head and an arm curl around her hips.

Rukia fell back onto her tatami mat, with Captain Hitsugaya on top of her and a mere scrap of cloth covering her chest.

Her eyes locked onto his and something caused her thoughts to go completely blank.

"Rukia, I brought some tea. The healers should be—" The door slid open and Byakuya's quiet voice came to an abrupt halt.

The mere picture of Captain Hitsugaya on top of his little sister, with what looked like a rag covering the front of her chest, made his fingers twitch, his reiatsu darkening with every passing second.

Rukia actually groaned.

_This will not end well._

* * *

**Huzzah! Summer classes have ended!**

**Basically, Byakuya is going to have a real _ball _with Toushiro! :D **

**Check out "Color Theory," it's a Hitsugaya/Rukia anthology!**

**Note1: Song: **The Birds (Part 1) by _The Weeknd. _

_Please Review!_


	7. uncertainty in the light-hearted

**Undertones**

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A man whose heart is hollow_

.

* * *

**uncertainty in the light-hearted**

* * *

Byakuya had to remember that he was in his own house, he was the head of the Kuchiki clan, and he had everything under control. Which initially, was a lie, because he didn't have everything under control. The control spiraled out of his pristine, alabaster hands.

In front of him was a scene that he did not _want_ to see, at all—never. He actually couldn't wrap his mind around it. It had nothing to do with his big brotherly instincts—his breathing shifted, all right; it had _everything _to do with his big brotherly instincts.

Captain Hitsugaya was on top of his little sister, Rukia Kuchiki, and to make matters worse, she only had a piece of a scrap of rag that covered her…frontal area, and her pants, that clung dangerously on her hips. He's seen way too much skin that was deemed appropriate for his situation of honor and suitability.

But his problem came back with white hair and a damn ocean of reiatsu. Captain Hitsugaya was _still _hovering over his sister, and it was getting really difficult for him to control his blood pressure, and suddenly, he didn't care anymore.

Rukia turned her to face the door; her face pale and she croaked, "N-Nii-sama,"

"Captain Kuchiki," Hitsugaya calmly greeted, he sat up and removed his long legs from the sides of Rukia's waist. His eyes were fractionally warmer, but still cool and composed.

It was either by sheer bravery or sheer foolishness that Captain Hitsugaya exited the room, _brushing _Byakuya's shoulder in the process, but Rukia, unfortunately, knew Captain Hitsugaya enough to know, that the man did _nothing _without purpose.

Her highly esteemed Nii-sama placed the tea set on the small table in the corner of her room and without a word of acknowledgment towards his sister; he slid the door shut and followed Captain Hitsugaya outside into the front yard.

Rukia did not move from her spot; wide eyes boring a hole where her brother and Captain Hitsugaya once stood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Actually, I'm going with you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

What ever happened that night, which wasn't quite long ago, considering it was last night—had, had her longing to know what the hell had happened. She didn't have the _balls _to face her brother and Captain Hitsugaya _together—_at the same time, because according to Renji, it was suicide.

Especially since she did not heed Captain Hitsugaya's politely worded _request. _

_If _she could call it a request, her lips twitched downwards.

"Rukia, please refrain from fidgeting." Byakuya's voice broke her thoughts, and she flinched.

"Yes, Nii-sama."

As if she needed the reprimand from her brother in front of his squad. The meeting was filling up quickly, his garden wasn't the best place to be having a Captain summit, however with the remaining spirit particles contaminating his home, the compound was looking more and more like a crime scene.

Rukia didn't need to breathe to feel his presence enter the compound. It was disturbing how effortless, how terrifyingly _natural _it was to feel him—to feel his presence enter her _being. _

His reiatsu was like thunder itself, rumbling, loud, announcing his presence to the Gods and striking like ice. It caressed her spine in a way that made her want to tremble and then the reishi rushed through her like air.

A deep breath, she needed it, badly.

Captain Hitsugaya walked with quick strides, while his face revealed the irritation and anger—his reiatsu was surprisingly calm. His hair, white as cotton, glinted eerily like silver, lining in the clouds when it rains—she hadn't realized she was staring.

It was quite difficult to not look at him actually, because his presence was just so _great _and it was a miracle that she pulled herself away from glimpsing at his hair.

Where the _hell _did her self-control go?

He sat opposite of her brother, she could feel his glare and all she wanted to do was _run._

Run far—far away from this…_disaster. _

Because while it was appropriate for him to appear at the Captain summit—because he was a captain of course—challenging her brother by sitting in front of him, with whatever the hell conversation they had last night, was not smart. It was _not. _

She wasn't nervous for him.

She _wasn't_—frowning slightly, she looked at her fisted hands. She felt like a coward, hiding behind her brother, but that episode last night—where his mouth was, she could still feel it, on her lower back, his breath warm—far too warm for comfort, and then he was on her. He was on her, where she could feel the strong-corded muscles in his legs, the tight tissue in his chest and his arms—biceps that were next to ears and electricity—

Rukia swallowed thickly trying to wash the memories that clouded her brain; she could feel his gaze, his gaze on her.

And it was like electricity, shocking, like lightening that brightened and then disappeared—disappeared into her blood and she couldn't _move. _Couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything—powerless and, Gods, she shook her head internally; his eyes wouldn't leave her.

Rukia could feel him staring at her, she would not give him the satisfaction of looking at him, because that meant trouble, she tried to focus on her tightened hands and Hitsugaya wasn't having any of it.

"Rukia," Hitsugaya greeted, his tone clear and his eyes even clearer. The remaining Captains and Lieutenants while surprised, they were a bit wary of the Tenth Division's Captain, mostly because, when the infamous captain of Squad Ten called out a shinigami, it wasn't for pleasantries.

Her Nii-sama's shoulders coiled with reiatsu, tension ran over his back – he did not say anything. Rukia stiffened and her eyes snapped to his out of shock. The corner of her eyes blurred because of Byakuya's person, but she could feel Renji's fist tighten without looking back.

Those eyes of his, they stared at her, and she _couldn't _look away.

Rukia hesitated, briefly, "Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya's eyes glittered like steam, his lips twitched before he asked, "Sleep well?"

And then, _everyone _had conveniently stopped talking and _decided_ to look and listen to their conversation.

Shunsui couldn't seem to grasp the relationship he was presented with.

She hid a blush, by biting her tongue, using the pain to distract her from the flush of embarrassment, because Rukia Kuchiki did _not _blush, at all.

Byakuya on the other hand answered for her, his tone curt and clipped, "She slept fine. I made sure of it, Captain Hitsugaya." His eyes hardened, "My sister appreciates your concern."

Even Ukitake, flabbergasted couldn't seem to grasp what this tension between her brother and Shiro-chan, his head snapped back from the rebutting captains.

The ice-captain replied almost lackadaisical, haughty even, "I would appreciate it even better it if Rukia showed her gratitude," A beat passed before teal orbs flickered to her brother's obsidian ones, "After all, you should know how…charming she is, right?"

The tension in the air shifted from horror to incredulity, and _every_ Soul Reaper within the vicinity watched with wide eyes.

Renji choked on air.

Rukia wished the ground would swallow her.

Byakuya's reiatsu wavered dangerously, coiling like metal rope and charged with thick whips of irritation. He suddenly called her out, blades sharper than metal, "Rukia,"

She responded on instinct, flatly, "Thank you for your concern, Captain Hitsugaya. I am fine."

Hitsugaya nearly snarled at her indifference. His hands fisted his pants, cotton burned the insides of his knuckles, and his jaw ticked.

She wasn't looking at him.

_Why wasn't she looking at him? _

He had worked hard, really hard to chip that ice mask of hers, and it worked. They had pleasantries, they shared meals together and slowly, she was becoming a part of his life—those walls were coming back up. That mask reconstructing and reconstructing until it was—was that _damned_ _Kuchiki _mask.

Hitsugaya didn't understand why she was so hell-bent on keeping up this façade.

Rukia had had enough. She couldn't keep doing this—this, whatever this is. This game with Captain Hitsugaya, he was a Captain—that's it. This, her eyes narrowed as she tried to think, this unhealthy overthinking and anger—chipping at her mask, his presence and _everything_—everything he said, everything he did, bothered her. She couldn't keep doing this to herself—he couldn't keep doing whatever he was doing to her.

She couldn't even _think _properly!

Hitsugaya was a great man, she knew that with everything she had, but she was just Rukia. Those damned Menos, really screwed with her thinking process, because she was forced to remember and she needed to believe that—

_The future is always uncertain._

"Captains of the Thirteenth Court Guard Squad," Head-Captain Yamamoto's voice boomed and instantly she straightened, he continued, "We have identified the mutated Menos."

Matsumoto blinked rapidly, this was highly unexpected, and she assumed that they were to talk about the attack that Rukia had faced, she grimaced, but this may be connected to the Menos.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, please begin." He nodded at the scientist.

Mayuri stood from his place and began with an irritated drawl, "I hope there won't be any interruptions, Captain Hitsugaya—Kuchiki."

Captain Hitsugaya snapped his eyes to the scientist, eyes that could freeze hell and earth.

The implication didn't leave the Head-Captain's mind, regarding which Kuchiki he was speaking about, because in this case, it could be either, and that made the tension in the garden thicker.

"Such scary eyes, boy." Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes, before waving off the thick tension with a loud cackle, "I have done extensive research on the Menos, there seems to be no problem with this race of hollows. However," His eyes flickered over to the smaller Kuchiki and it took all of her will power to not flinch, "However when the little Kuchiki over here said that there have been glimpses of time within their attacks, I decided to dig a little further."

Hitsugaya's eyes were on her and her eyes were locked on Mayuri.

"The mutation was due to the Hogyoku."

Rukia stiffened to the point where her spine could've been mistake for steel, the atmosphere dropped in temperature and she could feel herself pale at the memories of her near-execution.

Renji could see his breath and he couldn't tell if this was Hitsugaya's doing, or Rukia's so imagine his surprise when he watched his Captain grasp his sister's hand, in a calming, yet firm motion.

Rangiku couldn't seem to shake off the anxiety that filled her soul, because her Captain's control on his spiritual pressure began to waver and Rukia's ashen face. She caught Captain Kuchiki's subtle movement, the temperature warmed a few degrees, but it was still cold enough to see her breath.

"The hogyoku?" Ukitake repeated.

"Wouldn't that mean," Shunsui spoke for everyone who had the same question burning in the back of their minds. He hesitated, "That Aizen is alive?"

Soifon shifted.

Kurotsuchi corrected himself slowly, with a quick smile, enjoying the confusion and the chaos, "Another hogyoku."

Rukia spoke without waiting for permission, her voice frigid, but strong, "Another hogyoku?"

She felt multiple pairs of eyes on her.

"You're quite popular aren't you, Little Kuchiki?" Kurotsuchi hissed with amusement, she couldn't entirely tell, because his jaw was clenched.

Rukia tightened her grip on her Nii-Sama.

"Unfortunately, in this case it has nothing to do with Aizen."

Silence filtered to garden and Head-Captain Yamamoto asked, "Is this connected to the attack on Rukia Kuchiki?"

Mayuri, irritated enough snarled, "I don't know," It pissed him off that he had to admit this aloud as well, "It's possible, that the hogyoku comes from a different source. It's not the one Urahara made, because that's been destroyed. But if they are looking for the little Kuchiki, then that means they want another host. Her soul is strong enough and pure enough to withstand the pressures of the hogyoku. The mutated Menos are called zenpo—the zenpo, while it can use time in it's attack, there hasn't been enough data to collect and do extensive research on this subject."

"What does Kōga Kuchiki have to do with this?" Ukitake asked, his eyebrows narrowed and he turned to face Byakuya.

_Everyone _turned to Captain Kuchiki for answers.

He remained silent until Rukia asked in a quiet voice, "Nii-Sama?"

Byakuya's jaw clenched, cornered, he knew he had to speak about this topic, because if it concerned the Soul Society as a whole, this minor…family problem could very well destroy the Seireitei. "I've told you last night that, Koga Kuchiki is our uncle, Rukia."

Her eyes widened in understanding.

"He tried to overthrow the Soul Society after killing three elite shinigami. His overconfidence and stubbornness became his downfall," He spoke to Rukia as if they were the only two people within the vicinity.

"But how does he know Rukia?" Renji interjected curiously.

Byakuya's face became pinched, "I do not know. However," His eyes flickered to the Head-Captain, he continued, "I must deal with this alone—"

"No," Head-Captain Yamamoto's voice was firm, Byakuya's fists tightened, his eyes barely opened, "While I understand this a clan matter," His jaw clicked, "This affects Soul Society as a whole. Therefore I cannot allow you to take control of this situation, Captain Kuchiki."

The hand grasping Rukia's became almost unbearable, she placed her free hand on his wrist, hoping that he would receive the message and loosen the grip on her hand. He did still and his grasp loosened, but just enough to feel that protective hold.

Byakuya said nothing.

"Rukia Kuchiki must be accompanied with at least one seated officer or captain at all times," Head-Captain Yamamoto continued without looking at Captain Kuchiki, he continued, "If he's coming back for her. We must be prepared, because this is a declaration of war on the Seireitei."

The captains and lieutenants looked up in shock.

"War?!"

"What do you mean war?!"

"He attacked an unseated officer!"

"That doesn't mean—"

"Head-Captain—"

"Silence!" Head-Captain Yamamoto bellowed, the ground shook and the blades of grass trembled with the wind. It was one thing to be curious, another to be horrified, but it was completely _unacceptable_ to be chaotic in a time of confusion, "The zenpo—there could be hundreds of them. Thousands even, if Koga Kuchiki is able to control these zenpo, then there could be an army. These zenpo have not only attacked Rukia Kuchiki, but other shinigami as well. Their attacks are erratic and unprecedented. We must proceed with extreme caution."

The air shifted once again, but it was quieter and clear.

Head-Captain Yamamoto glanced at his subordinates once over before adding in, "Be prepared. You're dismissed."

A good handful of the captains and their lieutenants didn't hesitate to leave. Rukia's knees seemed to be stuck to the ground, she remained frozen on the grass, while her brother stood on both feet; his hand was still stuck in hers. Gently, he removed his appendage from her and tried to talk—as softly as he could to his sister, because if Hitsugaya spoke before he did—he may, perhaps, very elegantly, stab that damned _nuisance _with Sebonzakura, until—

"Nii-sama?" Rukia questions quietly, she looked at him with wide violet eyes, they were tired and shred with insecurities that she desperately tried to hide.

"Rukia," He paused, his eyes blank and his tone bordering on indifference and exasperation, "Tea is brewing."

She blinked once before she understood what he was saying, she found the strength to stand, her knees burned and her calves were sting with pins and needles sensation, the hand that she used as an anchor to reality—her brother's hand was roughly pushed aside and another hand—rough and calloused and more importantly _warm _grabbed her hand.

Rukia didn't have enough time to flicker her eyes up to see Captain Hitsugaya helping her up, her Nii-Sama ready to rip the bastard apart and Renji's emotional turmoil—once her eyes locked on the new appendage holding her. It was instinct when she yanked her hand away. As if she were burnt, she took a few steps back ignoring the stinging in her legs and tried to put some _fucking distance _between them.

She did not have the time nor _energy _to be dealing with this. Her hand twitched before she crossed her arms under chest, she spoke as if offended, "I can help myself, Captain."

She refrained from saying his name.

Hitsugaya scowled. His jaw clenched at the obvious distrust she just displayed, he didn't understand why she was so hell-bent on fighting him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Rukia."

_Now, how would she know that?_

Rukia shrugged with indifference to hide her shaking stature, "Does not matter. I can take care of myself."

Byakuya saw what she was doing, he knew what she was doing, and no matter how much he approved of her actions, it wasn't very Rukia-like. The iciness in her eyes, he hasn't seen before—at least he doesn't think he's ever seen it before. Her composure became almost indolent and if he looked closer he could see the vein pulsing underneath her jaw.

_You do not fan the flames to quench the thirst; instead it will grow and grow until it swallows you whole. _

Inwardly sighing he tried to make sense of this _situation, _she clearly was uncomfortable with Tenth Division's Captain, he felt the need to do something, as her brother of course, and slate eyes became cool. "I assume you can show yourself out, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Whether it be a threat or a mock—he didn't respond to the verbal jab.

Hitsugaya titled his head to the side and Rukia watched the veins in his neck stretch. She blinked once as he spoke, his tone placid and eyes slightly feral, "Rukia, will I being seeing you later today?"

She didn't know what his angle was. He wasn't—wasn't demanding her or commanding or even using his authority, he was genuinely asking her if he was going to see her later.

Ukitake, surprisingly spoke up, he coughed softly, "Actually, Rukia. I have some forms I want you to look at," Brown eyes flickered over to Byakuya, "That is if your brother can spare you today."

Rukia really did miss her captain, so with hesitance she looked at her brother with wide, violet orbs, silently waiting for answer.

Byakuya inwardly sighed, his fingers twitched, but he placed his hand on her shoulder. Charcoal eyes softened imperceptibly, "I cannot lock you in the compound, Rukia," He paused, "I want you back before sundown," His eyes narrowed, "Is that understood?"

Her lips twitched, she tried not to smile—she really tried not, but her brother was the _best. _If anything, he understood freedom better than anyone else, because the compound was a jail, she smiled, her eyes glittering, "Yes, Nii-sama."

If Byakuya was surprised by Rukia's open expression, he didn't show it, very subtly, he squeezed her shoulder and nodded his head. He looked at Ukitake with something she couldn't define, "I trust that you will escort her to your barracks?"

Captain Ukitake smiled, "Of course."

Byakuya nodded, his eyes flickered over to Hitsugaya, there was a glint that had an off-set silver of frustration— a warning, before using flash steps, disappearing into the compound.

Captain Hitsugaya did not, absolutely _not_—like being ignored. It was fury that clouded his blood, his jaw clenched and teeth grinding his molars. With eyes flickering back in forth from teal to neon—he tried to keep a grip on his anger. He worked very hard to be in the position he is in now, and he will _not _stand for this. He was being pushed aside and Gods _help _him – the next person who pissed him off, he would freeze them from the inside out.

Matsumoto wasn't exactly sure _what _she should do. Her captain looked like he was one snap away from disappearing into the compound, stabbing Captain Kuchiki in the throat, gathering Rukia in his arms and giving the poor Captain of Squad Thirteen a coronary.

"Rukia-chan," Matsumoto started off, her eyes were warm and her tone was soothing, "Would you like to have lunch with me, later?"

Rukia's eyes widened, she wouldn't lie, she _liked _Lieutenant Matsumoto, a lot, and if she were going to have a strong female role model in her life, it would be her. The damned woman also knew, that if she did have lunch with her, her captain would be present. Speaking of Matsumoto's captain, she tried not to look at him, because she knew, that once she did, she would not be able to look away, and the fact that he was still _staring _at her.

And her brother wasn't here to help her.

Of course, Captain Ukitake sensing her inner turmoil, spoke with a certain brightness that had her internally cringing, "How about we all have lunch in my office?"

Renji nearly paled.

Rangiku, who caught on quite quickly, beamed, eyes glittering with something akin to playfulness, before replying, "That's a wonderful idea, Captain Ukitake! I know the most wonderful place that sells gyoza~"

Rukia could sense a storm, a hurricane, no—a fucking _tsunami_ about to make way. Destroying and obliterating everything and anything in it's way—because nothing, absolutely _nothing _good came out of a quiet Captain Hitsugaya.

Nothing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know you won't, cause we share common interests **

**.**

**.**

**.**

If Rukia were not a Kuchiki she would've banged her head against the table and scream for the Gods to put her out of her misery. The atmosphere while light and playful, she could sense the blatant coils of charged reiatsu, _thrumming _through the air, and she absolutely _refused _to look at Captain Hitsugaya. Which made the tension and reiatsu within the room, thicker and her, very, very uncomfortable—because, he was very, _very _angry.

"Rukia," Captain Ukitake started, his brown eyes looked at her curiously and she had to fight a flinch and the sudden sound of her name.

"Yes, Captain."

"I've gotten a report from Urahara," His tone was kind when he grabbed the small stack of papers from the counter, "Would you like to see it?"

The air in Rukia's lungs seemed to disappear, the quiet burning of flames that had yet to make way into her blood made the air dry in her nose and her fist curled into her palms without her consent. It had been months and months since she had last been in The World of the Living, the mere thought of humans made her wince.

Dry mouthed, she nodded, she hadn't realized her hands were shaking when she accepted the letters, however, her company did.

_Ichigo. _

His name was a curse and blessing.

It had been some time since she last saw him, last spoke to him, it had been a very, very long time. She felt her heart twist in her chest whenever she heard someone speaking about him, the paper lay like lead in her hands, weighing her down and she didn't know if she had the courage to open the papers.

When Ichigo had lost her powers from the fight with Aizen, it felt like a weight that chained her feet. She felt partially responsible for his misery and his depression. But the idiot never complained and it didn't make her feel any better.

Because it was Ichigo.

Hitsugaya watched her with careful eyes; the slight pucker in her forehead, her lips that twisted into what look liked a grimace and her eyes softer than plum petals on a spring morning. She looked like—she didn't look like herself, actually, and he felt something twinge in his stomach.

_Fucking substitute. _

Matsumoto felt sympathetic to the smaller woman and she was just itching to put her arms around her. She had to keep an eye on her Captain though, his budding hormones as she assumed, might have a negative affect on the little Kuchiki. She swallowed a laugh at the irritation in her captain's eyes.

Rukia opened the package, eyes widening, and she was torn between laughing, crying and growling.

_Rukia: _

_I wasn't exactly sure if I should write to you. No doubt you'd be crying over my absence, right midget?_

She muttered darkly, her hands tightened on the papers, "Jackass."

Ukitake's raised his eyebrows in surprise.

_I told Jushiro to tell you this was a report from Urahara, because you're a nosy midget, you still would want to check up on me, eh?_

It took her a second to realize that Jushiro was her Captain's first name.

_Nothing interesting has happened since Aizen. Yuzu and Karin miss you. A lot. I don't know why, though. It's probably because they're teenagers, and they need more women in their life. I can't believe I called you a "woman," ugh. Dad's been wanting know when you will visit, which I believe was a stupid question. No doubt that damn place is probably sucking the life out of you, that's funny. You're not even human, how can you even—You know, I'm not even going to get into this. _

_Kon is still annoying as fuck, always crying about Nee-san. I can see why though. He's pretty much useless. Ishida, is still a jackass. Fuck his quincy crap, I don't care, we're friends and that's that. I don't get why he's still adamant on this damn shinigami vs. quincy thing. Orihime is still cooking or trying to cook—yesterday it was miso soup and a coconut glaze topped with pork. Tatsuki is still in kendo and Chad—well it's Chad. He works in the orphanage part-time; now, I think he likes it there. _

_Kisuke is being shady as usual, bastard; I think he's training Jinta. The bastard tried to take Karin on a date; I nearly wanted to strangle him—_

Flipping the page, Rukia bit her lip trying to hide her smile.

_Yoruichi is still a cat and Ururu is in the cooking club with Yuzu at school, they're always at my house, I'm not complaining. I get food._

She snorted.

_As for me, I have a year of school left before I start university. Which is damn scary when you think of it. I feel like I've aged a century. Is this how you feel every year, Rukia?_

She flipped the page a bit too harshly.

_Are you still obsessed with Chappy? And those sucky drawings? Seriously, I think it's time you stop drawing that chicken scratch. It's terrible. Is your sweet tooth kicking in? You still owe me a shitload of money, ask your rich bastard of a brother to write me a check, seriously. _

_I'm thinking of going to medical school. I'm not sure yet. Dad's been a real pain in the ass with the clinic, but I can do it, blood doesn't bother me and it makes me feel really good that I'm helping someone. Stop smiling Rukia—I can feel it. _

Her lips are twitching and she's really trying not to smile.

_Graduation's soon. I think everyone here is a bit older and I'm not sure if I'm that excited. How's Renji? Is he still following your brother to hell and back? What about Kenpachi? Ikkaku? Shuhei? Yumichika? Rangiku? Toshiro—_

She swallowed thickly.

_Or even Hanataro? Have you visited Kukaku and Ganju? Stop feeling guilty, they've forgiven you, even if you haven't forgiven yourself. _

Rukia inhaled shakily, trying to keep the moisture in her eyes stable. If it were anyone else she would've scowled, but Ichigo _knew _her. He knew her better than anyone else.

_How are you, Rukia? Please tell me you haven't seen me doing something embarrassing. Because if you have, I'm going to kick your ass the next time I see you. _

She wanted to tell him—that it wasn't possible.

_And stop thinking that, that was the last time you'll see me. Seriously. It's me. I've broken into the Soul Society and took on nearly all of the captains; I've got skills Rukia. Melodramatic brat. Stop scowling and smile. You look much better when you smile, Rukia. _

It was really hard to _not _listen to Ichigo.

_Anyway. I know I'm a bit early, but I have no idea how this mail shit works in the Soul Society, it's probably slower than the mail here in the World of the Living. So maybe it'll be a month until you get this letter? I think? Math was never my strongest suit, you should know, you threw my textbook out the window when we were sophomores. _

She rolled her eyes.

_Happy Birthday, Rukia. I placed a gift within this package, find it if you can. It's much easier than that stupid coded letter you left. _

Rukia could see the indentations in the paper when she flipped it over, how hard he pressed the pen against the paper, how hard had it was to write these words and how much he struggled to write—

_I miss you. _

A tear left her eye when she felt her heart sink.

Hitsugaya watched her blankly and Matsumoto itched to tackle her across the room. Renji was uncomfortable with the sight of his childhood friend's tears; he hasn't seen her cry in a long, long time. While Ukitake was mildly alarmed, his lungs itched at the nearly arctic temperature in his office. Hitsugaya wasn't very pleased.

Rukia gripped the letter tighter. Ichigo could always bring out the must human side of her when he wanted to do and she couldn't do _anything _about it.

_Later midget,_

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

Rukia sighed heavily, her shoulders felt like they would collapse any second. She shook her head and took the package and gave it a good shake. The package shuddered, something like a box stumbled against the interiors of the box. Tossing a few pages from the sound of cardboard hitting cardboard, she finally grabbed the gift.

Opening the tinier box she grabbed a black case that had a screen that had four buttons, a pair of wires that connected with a metal top and another separate wire with a black box.

_Happy Birthday Rukia, it's called an iPod. Music is inside this thing and for the love of God—please do not try to crack it open! It was expensive. I imported some music from my laptop and Orihime put some of her girly crap in it. Enjoy your day. _

_PS: If you need help, ask Rangiku. She used mine while she was here._

"Lieu—"

"Rangiku, Rukia."

Rukia shook her head, before holding up the iPod, "Do you know how to use this?"

Rangiku's eyes caught the flat screen and shiny buttons and squealed, before using flashing steps to reach her on the couch, grabbing the machine she grinned, "It's an Ipod! These things are great! It even came with earphones and a solar-battery charger!"

Ukitake blinked at the very strange human contraption, "What?"

Rangiku paid no mind, she spoke with enthusiasm, "Alright first, you take this wire," She held the earphones, "And plug into this port here," She plugged the earphones into the port, holding the two buds with both hands, "Then you place the earphones into your ears."

"—Wait I have to put in my ears?"

Matsumoto blinked, before replying with a quirked brow, "How else how are you supposed to listen?"

Rukia blinked this time, "Oh."

"Place this in your ear—like this. Mmhm, right. Now to put on the iPod we press this button, this is the power switch, this little battery thing here will tell you how much energy it has—when it runs low you plug this plug into the cord and it'll charge it up. Keep it in the sun, that's what the energy comes from."

"And this?"

"Volume button, up and down gives you higher and lower."

"Good. Alright, let's see what Ichigo's got for you." Rangiku cackled, she scrolled onto the playlist and saw _Ichigo's track list._

"Let's try this. It's the first song too."

Rukia nodded and she could feel Hitsugaya's eyes on her. Ukitake made a sound of curiosity, but did not stop her.

The Ipod crackled to life, the static she could hear in the earphones, but she remained patient. Matsumoto clicked something and then she heard.

It sounded very…layered, the instruments that is. Drums and instruments that she's never heard of.

_Beautiful morning, you're the sun in my morning babe_.

Violet orbs widened. Her lips twitched.

_Nothing unwanted._

_Beautiful morning, you're the sun in my morning babe. _

_Nothing unwanted. _

Rukia laughed and she startled Matsumoto so much that she flinched. Blue eyes wide she watched Rukia try to contain her smile and instantly she understood why Ukitake wanted Rukia to come to his office.

Because there was nothing better than watching Rukia laugh.

The temperature in the office dropped drastically and Ukitake had to widen his eyes, because that wasn't Rukia's doing, but Captain Hitsugaya altogether.

Captain Hitsugaya was never one to be patient, the substitute had gotten her a gift and in a span of ten minutes he had seen emotion, every breath, flicker over her face that he's never, _ever _seen before and it _pissed _him off. He's tried—tried so damn hard to crack that mask of her's and Kurosaki, even without _his _presence, he had got her to laugh—_laugh_. He had yet to make her laugh and yet she's smiling and—

_Crack!_

The teacup in his hands that froze to solid ice, cracked under his ridiculously strong grip, and this time Rukia couldn't stop herself from looking at him.

Renji watched from the sidelines silently itching to take cover.

Hitsugaya's teal orbs were electric and Rukia couldn't look away. So when he decided to use flash steps to meet her across the table, yanking the earphones out of her ears, grabbing her by the wrists and using shunpo to make them disappear into a different location, she couldn't do anything but yelp.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And you ain't leaving me behind**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia could hardly breathe between the blurring colors of places, the very quiet stumbles of feet and then whatever air that was left in her lungs was slammed out of her when she realized her back was against the tree, with a very, very _furious _Captain looking down at her.

She wouldn't talk. She refused. He dragged her; he should talk first.

She wasn't nervous, she swears she isn't, but the way his eyes were flickering from aqua to neon, she was just apprehensive.

Apprehensive.

Yes, that was the word.

"You know," He started off quietly, Rukia feel the hair on her arms stand, rigidly and tensely, "I've been many things in life, but I don't think respected has been at the top."

Violet orbs frosted over.

"Captain Hitsugaya, if anything," She was burning with anger, a quiet anger, "If anything, I've been _nothing, _but respectful towards you—"

Hitsugaya's thumb ran down the side of her jawbone, effectively cutting off her words and he had the pleasure of watching her eyes widen in shock at his slow action.

"Really? And ignoring a captain is?" His tone was dark and dangerous, completely uncharacteristic, but she could feel her reiatsu waver at the blatant _power _he radiated.

Rukia bristled, "I was _not _ignoring you! In case you haven't noticed, everyone has been cutting in—finishing my answers for you."

He stilled, she had a point, but, he continued, "And that stunt where you pulled yourself away from my grasp. Where you thought that if I touched you for more than a second your hand might fall off? Where you thought that I was going to hurt you?" Hitsugaya's voice was getting louder, angrier and his reiatsu—it was _pulsing. _

She looked at him flatly, calmly, despite her heart wanting to run out of he chest at his close proximity, "I told you last night, not to bait Nii-sama."

Rukia had to wonder how the hell she was managing to spin lies like silk out of her mouth. She had moved out of his grasp because she was absolutely _terrified _of getting anymore closer to Hitsugaya than she already was _and _well, she had no choice but to push back.

_She was nobody's doormat._

She worked too hard and spent too long for anyone, anyone to walk over her.

Hitsugaya's reiatsu wasn't thrumming as hard it was before, but his eyes were magnetic, holding her gaze and she pressed herself further into the tree.

"Speaking of which," Rukia started off, curiosity getting the better of her, "What _did _you talk about with Nii-sama last night?"

_Now, she was the one with the questions._

He leaned back, not towering over her like he was a few seconds ago, his eyes flickered over her form and he couldn't help but smirk, "Curious?"

_She will not play this game anymore!_

"Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia pulled out her most formal tone and crossed her arms under her chest, "I have made myself perfectly clear, I would have never thought you had trouble with comprehension."

Hitsugaya scowled at the implications, his eyes glinted eerily, "It wasn't anything important."

She _looked _at him.

He sighed, running a hand through white hair, "He asked me of my intentions."

Rukia stilled. Eyes widening, her lungs were stifling and instantly, she was dreading the answer. "Oh?"

"I said that you were my subordinate."

"And?" Why the _hell_ was she still urging him on?

"He didn't believe me of course," He rolled his eyes, "Is it so hard to believe that I want to be your friend?"

The pain that blindsided her for few heartbeats would never compare to Aaroniero's stab in her gut—this, was much, much, more painful. She didn't think it would hurt this much, she shouldn't even from a small moment, feel a sliver of hope, because the disappointment that came with the feeling of rejection nearly crushed her lungs.

_She barely knew him._

She shouldn't feel this disappointed, ever. It was just a glimpse into the future—just a small moment, and it gave her buckets and buckets of _hope_. Hope that maybe one day, one day—it might be true. And she knew she was foolish for believing in such human emotions, such as hope. But that's just what it was—_hope. _

Rukia spent a lot of time in her life thinking of the future, wasted years and wasted time thinking of the future. That's how she lived. It had started off as survival instincts at first. When her next meal would be? Who would die first? Which on of her friends would leave? Would Renji still be her friend?

Then the future looked like progression. Will her Nii-sama be home for dinner? Will the Kuchiki elders stop looking at her like _garbage_? Will she make her brother proud? Is she strong enough?

Then it was Ichigo. Where is he? He's late, Kon where is he? Idiot, can you stop getting hurt for once? When did you turn into a coward?

Then it was now. Where she questioned the remaining philosophical questions, which she had yet to discover the answers to. But that was life, she assumed, not knowing what you have and not knowing what you want.

Rukia had spent so much time looking into the future; she had failed to see what was in front of her.

But she knew one thing; she did _not _want to be Captain Hitsugaya's friend.

She most certainly did _not. _

And she also knew, that, Captain Hitsugaya would not take _no _as an answer.

Rukia's instincts spoke for her, "Yes."

Hitsugaya's eyes focused on her in matter that clearly meant: _elaborate. _

She shrugged, glad that he decided to give her some more space, to think, to understand—to _breathe. _The pain in her chest dulled to soft throb, painful yes, but not as blinding as it once was. She tried to think of something, an excuse to quickly, yet subtly maneuver her from the position he placed her in, brushing the bone on her wrist with her left hand she continued, "You're Captain Hitsugaya. You don't have friends. You have subordinates,"

He pressed on diligently, "So?"

Rukia shrugged again, her eyes averted, she didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes, replying offhandedly, "I don't see any reason to keep me as your friend."

Hitsugaya exasperated, scowled, "Why do you keep avoiding me? You're so hell-bent on playing the role of the tragic martyr! I have not done anything wrong!"

_That's the problem! You __**haven't **__done anything wrong!_

She was unperturbed, replying solemnly, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Trouble seems to follow me no matter where I step foot."

The muscles in his back tensed as he tried to keep a firm hand on his temper, he stepped closer to her, snow white hair brushing the tips of his ears, he asked quietly, "Are you trying to protect me?"

Rukia answered to quickly and a bit too honestly, "No. I just—"

"Just?"

She groaned, because not only was he going to give her a headache, he wasn't going to leave her and to that point, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or horrified. The words came strangled, "This…isn't going to be easy."

Rukia left it that, she didn't what else to say, and she thought that what she had managed to choke out, summarized her thoughts and inner turmoil quite perfectly.

Chaos came in torrents, not streams.

Hitsugaya frowned, he tried to lessen her burden as gently as possible, he reassured her confidently, teal eyes earnest, and "Kōga Kuchiki will be dealt with sooner or later, Rukia don't worry."

The fact that Captain Hitsugaya thought she was alluding to her psychotic uncle's declaration really had her slamming her head into the nearest tree.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You need me, there ain't no leaving me behind**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, you've been slacking Kuchiki." Hitsugaya baited, eyes glittering with ice, he slammed his zanpakuto onto Sode no Shirayuki with a force that had her teeth rattling.

Rukia didn't reply, but the twitch underneath the left side of her jaw was enough of answer for the ice-captain. Her iPod, as Matsumoto had referred to it as, was tucked safely in her bag, along with Ichigo's letters and her eyes widened when she saw the glint of Hyorinmaru in the gold of the sunset.

She jumped back, using her shinsei sainou to blow a mist that temporarily froze the humidity in the air, increasing the friction of the cut and lessening the blow of his zanpakuto.

"Good," He approved, "Freezing the atmosphere can cushion the force of an attack."

Violet eyes rolled over in exasperation. She drew her zanpakuto out before sheathing it back into her holster, she announced a bit cheerfully, "I have to go."

"Curfew?"

"You were there when Nii-sama announced it."

"Of course," Hitsugaya nodded, he wiped the hair that stuck his temples and sheathed Hyronimaru into his holster. He waited for her to exit the barracks before following locking the door.

Lots of things happened today, he concluded. He looked over his partner's form discreetly, lots of things. The zenpo for one may be connected to Kōga Kuchiki, a mutated Menos obviously meant that the hogyoku they were using was very well advanced—more advanced that Kisuke Urahara's, which meant that there was foul play.

To be able to create another hogyoku, he would need a lab and an extensive mass of hollows. Hollow sightings are uncharted in the Soul Society, yet in The World of the Living it was almost impossible to _not _detect. Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows, what in the _world _did Kōga Kuchiki need Rukia for?

With those flashes—flashes of time, was time travel possible? It's certainly possible, we live in a world where time and space are not exact things, but mere fabrics that unravel and unravel. With the small group of shinigami attacked by these hollows, they weren't gaining enough data for that blasted _scientist _to analyze and perhaps discover a method to ending this evolution.

"_I saw my son. I have a son and he looked like me."_

It bothered him of course, that she saw the face of her future child, not knowing whom the father is and if her son could possibly be taken away from her—that probably weighed heavily on her mind, much more than she would like to admit. And if she didn't want to talk about, that was fine; there were other ways of extracting that information from her.

He didn't bring it up.

There were too many things happening right now.

Hitsugaya did find it odd, that the Head-Captain didn't press the issue with her. If they could figure out what the kid looked like, then…then what?

He didn't know.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you alright?" Rukia decided to speak first, he was awfully quiet, and that made her uncomfortable. "You're a good twenty feet behind me."

He raised a snowy brow, before responding with blue-green eyes, "I thought you wanted space."

_Well, fuck._

"Well," She stammered not understanding what he was trying to get at, she paused, "You're never quiet."

_At least when you're with me._

Not that she was going to say that out loud, anyway.

Hitsugaya shrugged, long legs stretching, easily catching up to her quiet pace, "I was just thinking of the zenpo."

Rukia blinked, "The zenpo? What about them?"

"Another hogyoku is the last thing we need," He grumbled, pink lips twitched, "Those flashes, how long were they?"

Even though she was walking, she felt her body tense up at the question, she answered after what she thought was a long time, "A few seconds, though," She paused to look in front of her, violet eyes seemingly lost, "It seemed like hours."

Hitsugaya looked at her with quiet eyes.

"I see."

_You're not going to ask?_

Is what she wanted to say.

Encouragement should be the least of her efforts, really.

It was awkward again, she shifted slightly, the compound wasn't that far, and her brother might have a stroke if she came back without an officer. So shooing him wasn't an option.

"What did the substitute say?" He asked gruffly and if she was surprised at the sudden animosity towards him, she didn't say anything.

Ichigo had a knack for rubbing people the wrong way.

Rukia gave what looked like half a grimace and half a smile, she said softly, "Just wanted to say hi. He got me a birthday gift."

Hitsugaya's eyebrows raised and his reiatsu, quick like lightening sent zings of spirit particles in the air, "It's your birthday?"

She shook her head and answered quickly, "Next month. It's early."

He pressed on, "When?"

"January fourteenth."

He nodded, "Mine is next week."

Rukia looked at him, with surprise, "When?"

He kind of smiled, "December twentieth."

"Oh."

Byakuya was waiting from her at the entrance of the compound, sometimes she cursed his over-protective tendencies, but she loved her brother all the same. Rukia wondered if she purposely slowed her footsteps to make the pace slower or if she was just really tired.

Hitsugaya stopped abruptly, a few feet before the main entrance of the compound, curiously she looked over to him, and he faced her with an unwritten expression on his face.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

This time it was a question and not a demand, Rukia flickered her eyes over to her brother, who stood with arms tucked under his chest, "Yes."

He nodded, teal orbs softened, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, he said, "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Rukia."

Rukia did not say anything because as soon as she opened her mouth, he disappeared.

She tried to tell herself that this is what she wanted. This distance, this space, this friendly kind of atmosphere.

That this wasn't disappointment.

She turned her head and walked towards her brother.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you want, we could be runaways**

**Running from any sight of love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

So Hitsugaya comes to the conclusion that he shouldn't be, well this type of affectionate or "friendly" towards Rukia. And Rukia is pretending that she isn't disappointed in his lack of "affections," so really they are both morons.

Yes, there is a lot of inconsistencies in their personalities—hence the title. Further explanations will come up in the next chapter, also we'll see what the _real _conversation is between Hitsugaya and Byakuya that night.

BUT HAS ANYONE SEEN TOSHIRO'S NEW LOOK—LIKE STRAIGHT OUT OF MY FANFIC DESCRIPTION AND FANGIRL WITH ME ON TUMBLR pls and thank you.

Song: Desparado by _Rihanna ; _Father Stretch my Hands (Part 1) by _Kanye West_

**_Has not been edited. _**

Stay tuned ;)

And don't forget to review!


	8. awkward footing in the devil's mouth

**Undertones**

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Set the cheetahs on the loose_

_There's a thief on the move _

.

* * *

**awkward footing in the devil's mouth**

* * *

"_What is your relationship with my sister?" Byakuya asked, his eyes furrowed, the corner of his jaw clicking, his anger taking the form of his reiatsu in dark thunder and the grip on his Sebonzakura tightening. _

_Hitsugaya couldn't say he was surprised by this question, he was expecting it and he answered smoothly, "She is my subordinate. I would like her to be my friend."_

_His dark eyebrow twitched, replying dryly, "Captains having friends is unheard of."_

_He shrugged, not caring if he didn't believe him, his eyes glittering under the moon, "Rukia and I…are very similar."_

_The Head of the Kuchiki clan made no comment, because it wasn't far from the truth. Despite the elemental reiatsu they share, they were very much similar in personality, whereas Rukia was a bit more humble and pure—Hitsugaya was anything _but.

"_Is that it?" _

_His tone was dangerous, which was surprising, Byakuya Kuchiki didn't do emotions, but if anything, he was hell-bent on being over-protective over his younger sibling. That includes protecting his oblivious younger sister from overzealous, mind-fucking suitors, who did not know what they wanted—a headache began to form beneath the elder Kuchiki's right eye._

_It was to Hitsugaya's shock that he felt the tendrils of discomfort twitch in the pit of his stomach, he replied after a moment, "Yes, nothing more." _

"_Is my sister not good enough for you?" His tone was sharp, curt and the beginning of his blades began to glint in the moonlight. _

_Hitsugaya paused, physically surprised by the question, eyes a fraction wider he spoke after what felt like an hour, "I do not want to initiate that type of relationship with your sister. I do not like her that way." _

"_Why?"_

_He shrugged; he didn't understand why he felt like he owed Byakuya an explanation. It didn't help, because for some reason he felt guilty. _

The ceiling didn't change, he'd been staring at it for a good hour, thinking, thinking about the conversation he had with Captain Kuchiki not even three days ago. His office was quiet, his lieutenant—Gods _knows _where, Gods knows doing _what_, and him leaning in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

Sometimes, he didn't know what he was doing, it pained him to even admit that. Captain Ukitake had asked him to train with Rukia, to evolve her shinsei sainou. He agreed of course, but then he got to _know_ her. He knew that there were layered pieces of her personality, hidden beneath a sheath of ice of the Kuchiki mask, pieces of her personality he had begun to scratch—scratch the surface.

He saw them, glimpses of her true personality, hiding under a sea of ice. They were just so compatible, so _comfortable_ with each other—so honest, and he had never felt that way with anyone. It was just so _easy_—he just _forgot_ himself and his title when he was with her.

—how terrifyingly _natural _it was to be with her.

He suppose he was pushing it, her limits that was, with the dinners, and the sly answers. He wasn't flirting or anything, everything he did was harmless. But he remembered when they were at the waterfall, how close his mouth was to her stomach and the lodge in his stomach lurching at the marks o her skin and how he wanted to heal them, because someone like her did not _deserve _to be hurt like that.

It could've been anyone else.

Just _not_ her.

Then, then there was that episode when he was in the room. Just previous to the attack by Kōga Kuchiki, how she selflessly, recklessly threw her moronic friend out of the way, her back feeling the blunt of the blow, her face slamming into the grass and how she didn't move—didn't open her eyes after.

He had felt it.

Fear.

For the first time in months since Momo was hospitalized. It made him shift, it made the ice in him crack, it made Hyronimaru roar and he was moving before he knew it.

All he wanted was to take the pain away. Rukia didn't deserve any pain; she didn't deserve any of the _trouble _she's been through—none of it. He had basically told Byakuya to get lost so he could heal her, which didn't help at all. Her back was raw, charred flesh and pinkness that were starting to scab over, dried blood and tight muscles.

She was tiny. So very tiny. Her back that gracefully branched out to her chest, her collarbones up to her neck were long, the small dip of her waist and rounded curve of her hips lit by the moon made her seem unreal. He blew ice and more ice over her skin, wishing that the wounds would disappear and never, ever come back. He had seen the muscles twitch and spasm and that drop in temperature—he healed it, freezing the muscle before it thawed and relaxed.

But then she stood up and Hitsugaya could clearly see the bright pink mark he missed underneath her twin-dimples, it had a smidge of blood and looked like it had burnt her bones as well. Ignoring her sputters, he pushed her down and healed her. His lips accidently brushed her spine—smooth, smooth, freshly healed, marble skin and his lips tingled.

When he inquired about the goosebumps on her back, she lied, badly. Annoyed, he grasped the back of her hair and give a soft yank until he could see her eyes—he wanted to choke because he saw much more than her eyes.

The dips and hollows of collarbones were revealed in the most innocent manner with the towel covering her breasts and the small swells that looked angry, due to the increasing pressure of the rough cloth. Her neck—long pale neck, with the small indents of her bones running up to her chin and her lips red from being bitten—

And then he was on her, with his legs on each side of her hips, both of his elbows near her ears and legs tangled with hers. When his eyes opened, he could count every single eyelash she had, how her eyebrows were a fraction lighter than her actual hair and how the cloth on her chest was a breath away from sliding off her sternum and her lips that were red, a rose red and—

Hitsugaya groaned and slammed his head onto the desk.

Desire and attraction were nearly the same thing, but he was friends with Rukia—so that had to be all. Because once emotions were in the mix, it was all or nothing, and she had a lot of nothings in her life, he was sure of it.

Regret was an emotion he's never accepted nor learned—it's something she didn't need.

And he wasn't going to start now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Underneath our legions rule**

**They have taken Cleopatra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia was in her room, enjoying her solitude and enjoying the confusing dragon known as Captain Hitsugaya. She had slapped herself once again, because referring to him, as a dragon was cliché and _stupid. _If anyone were to refer to him as such, it would be Ichigo because Ichigo was _stupid. _

He really wasn't, but that was beside the point.

He was stupid to _her. _

Speaking of Ichigo, this gift he had sent her, was _Godsent._

This IPod, if she remembered correctly, was the best thing since her hollow—cellphone thing and she spent the entire day—her off day, dancing around her room, and learning all the words to the songs that were imported onto her IPod.

She remembered that Ichigo had said his mother was born in America before she moved to Japan, orphaned due to an accident; another family took her in. Which had explained the English songs in her IPod. Ichigo spoke English, why should he not listen to English music?

She supposed it was good, after all, shinigami that were born in the Soul Society, language was universal, they were born knowing all languages from the World of the Living.

If they didn't, how would they scavenge a _whole _world?

"_And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price is too high," _Rukia tossed her hair back as she sang, sliding feet on the floor.

Her eyes were closed, the earphones deep in her ears, _"You love me when I fall apart."_

The door slid open with Renji's eyes exasperated and maybe a little amused, he sighed, "Rukia."

"_So you can put me together,"_

He raised an eyebrow, before he called her a bit more loudly this time, "Rukia!"

"_And throw me against the wall."_

"RUKIA!" Renji's face rivaled his hair; his jaw was slacked, or was it tight? She couldn't tell. She removed her earphones before looking at him with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah?"

He coughed uncomfortable that words like that came out of her mouth, no matter the fact that she was actually singing, but he physically shook his head before replying, "Captain wants to see you in the kitchen."

Violet eyes blinked, "Nii-sama is in the…kitchen?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Just go."

Rukia tightened her lips, instead of yelling at her idiot friend for his condescending tone and command, she slipped out of her room, kicking her baboon in the ankle before elegantly turning sharply, walking quickly to the kitchen.

Byakuya sat at the counter, a teacup held firmly in his hands and his fingers wanted to twitch. She walked quietly, whatever her Nii-sama wanted to say, must be important. She noticed the cold tea, in his hands, and confirmed her thought, it must be extremely important for he Nii-sama to have a cup of cold jasmine tea.

"You've summoned me, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked pleasantly taking a seat next to her older brother.

The dates smelled fresh, with a sprig of mint and sugar. The bowl on the left of the teacup was begging for her attention, but her Nii-sama was important. Much more important.

"Yes," He turned charcoal eyes to her for a moment before grasping the bowl of dates and placing it in front of her, "Would you like to spar with me?"

The dates, it's existence completely disappeared when Rukia focused glossy mauve orbs onto her brother with barely constrained surprise, she asked softly, hopefully, "You want to train with me, Nii-sama?"

Her eyes may be sparkling, but this was a legitimate question.

"I wish to scrutinize and evaluate your abilities."

Which quickly translated into: _yes._

Rukia's lips were twitching so much, as she struggled not to beam, that her brother wondered if she was going to start crying.

"Okay!" She replied and she couldn't help the inappropriate and un-Kuchiki like answer, because she was grinning.

But if she squinted, Rukia could see Byakuya's eyes soften.

Just a little.

Training took place in the Kuchiki gardens, where the dojo or training area that was left for Squad Six, lay. It was warm, but Rukia was thrumming with excitement and glee that her beloved, highly esteemed _Nii-sama _wanted to train with her.

Other than that, part of her felt extremely mortified of having her ass handed to her by her beloved, highly esteemed _Nii-sama. _

"Rukia," Her brother started, before unsheathing Sebonzakura "Don't hold back."

They were clashing, zanpakutos flying and sparks singing. Rukia surprised Byakuya by meeting each of his blows with her zanpakuto, of course he was stronger, physically, but Rukia had learnt a lot with Captain Hitsugaya. She used her smaller body to move quicker, move lightly, a bit more graceful than her Nii-sama.

Well, she would like to hope, at least.

Her blows were blocked by her Nii-sama and vice versa. His shoulders were tense and his swings were flexible, but Rukia ducked easily before using her zanpakuto swipe his legs and then blocking the blow behind her head.

She's seen her brother's moves, it was harder to predict, she knew that, her brother didn't do things that were half-assed, and he was _fast. _

But so was Captain Hitsugaya—she scowled.

Here, she was sparring with her brother and that _damned _Captain kept popping in her thoughts.

She barely managed to avoid a cut on her cheek.

"You're slipping, Rukia," It sounded like a taunt.

Rukia's fingers grab the humidity in the air, fingers turning into claws, she threw the ice daggers at her brother, obviously he used shunpo to reach the other side, but Rukia manipulated the humidity in the air to swing the ice back.

A dagger nicking his shoulder - beautifully.

Byakuya's eyes widened fractionally. Before she could beam at the fact that she actually caused hard to her Nii-sama in a mock fight, Sebonzakura was flying – petals floating and she almost froze.

If anything, her brother would cut off his own arm before he used Sebonzakura on her. He would cut it off and burn it right in front of her. The fact that her brother used his Sebonzakura, proving to her that she was worth witnessing his shikai, worth showing her that she was a challenge and that she could _handle _her brother's attack made something warm in her chest.

It wasn't the time to hesitate, unsealing Sode no Shirayuki, she used Hakuren's icy mist to spin into a dome, the same attack she used on Captain Hitsugaya. While Sebonzakura's blades were sharp enough to cut the ice, spinning and spinning the ice layered in form of sheets, while it broke each individual layer it was impossible to reach her—the core of the Hakuren.

Rukia knew she couldn't keep spinning, her head began to hurt at the limitations of her technique, she used Flash Steps up, now she's in the sky, and the dome had begun to dismantle. She wasted no time, slamming Hakuren onto the ground, the terrain iced over into spikes and ridges.

Byakuya was moving, a dizzying pattern of shunpo, he maneuvered Sebonzakura to follow her, chase her, and pin her.

She wasn't good enough to defeat her Nii-sama, that she knew, but she could dodge and deflect as best as she could. Threading fingers into the humidity, she shifted her weight to throw ice needles that deflected the cherry blossoms that came to close to her. Obviously, it didn't hit all the blossoms, because her control was not that good, but it bought her enough time for her to open her mouth and _blow. _

An icy wind knocked Byakuya a good twenty feet back, the petals freezing, the excess weight of the water that froze the blades fell to the ground, unusable. It surprised her of course, but no more than Byakuya, because he couldn't lift those petals back up.

It didn't matter, because suddenly, there were thousands and thousands of petals that brushed the air, like a wave pink, blades and blades, and Rukia did not have enough air in her lungs to freeze those petals until they tumbled to ground—she shifted.

It's like a prickle, the fine hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Something—something, her eyes shifted to the left, she narrowly dodged the swarm of pink, and then—then the wave of pink froze in front of her, a wave of frozen ice and a warm figure stood next to her, so close that she could feel the warmth, a comforting warmth—

"Well, would you look at this?" Hitsugaya said rather than questioned, eyes snapping towards him, she watched him with the slightest bit of disbelief, other than that she couldn't say she was surprised. He had this annoying habit of appearing when she least needed him to be, he continued, "Is this a Kuchiki training session?"

Rukia answered warily, "Does it matter?"

_You're going to intrude either way._

"Can I help you, Captain Hitsugaya?" Byakuya interrupted with a voice that could stop time. His eyes narrowed at the man who stood in his little sister's personal space.

"No," He said pleasantly, "But I could help, Rukia."

Violet eyes glinted eerily, she flickered her eyes to him, not understanding his angle. "What?"

Hitsugaya looked at her, before asking, "Would you like some help, Rukia?"

She answered before her brain could come up with a response, "No."

His eyebrows rose.

"Nii-sama wanted to spar with me. I don't want you to—" Rukia was interrupted when a large ice claw swiped at her brother, he dodged nonetheless, but he wasn't any less irritated.

"Interfere." She finished inaudibly.

"Too late," He said flatly, he looked at her again, "Attack him from the left."

Hitsugaya disappeared, he was behind her brother and they were _dancing. _Rukia goggled, they were slashing their sealed zanpakutos—when had her Nii-sama sealed his zanpakuto? They were moving so fast that her eyes couldn't almost keep up with their blurred movements.

She felt ashamed that she felt kind of invisible. It wasn't her fault, Captain Hitsugaya stuck his nose in other people's business, specifically _her_ business and—

"Any day, Rukia!" Hitsugaya bellowed, he slammed Hyronimaru against Byakuya's shoulder and she nearly growled.

Rukia rolled her eyes before she used Hakuren to freeze her brother's feet to the ground, from the left, Hitsugaya pushed him back and she grabbed a hold of his feet before he could used shunpo to disappear. Using kido the elder Kuchiki nearly singed Captain Hitsugaya's haori, and Rukia rushed forward intent on placing her blade near his neck.

Hitsugaya sensed that Byakuya was going to release his shikai to break the ice, he stabbed his zanpakuto onto the ground and used Hakuda to stop him from using his zanpakuto—

"Did I win, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked when her blade touched the back of his neck, she was breathing hard, running too fast and too hard.

Byakuya's eye twitched, because Hitsugaya was facing him and his sister was in the back of him, and he answered slowly, "Yes."

Captain Hitsugaya snorted before sheathing Hyorinmaru back into his holster. He stood up straight, hands underneath his chest, and he wasn't looking at Rukia but her older brother.

If Rukia noticed the shift in temperature—she didn't react.

If anything, everything, changed and it wasn't a slow, subtle, almost-didn't-happen kind of change, no this was dramatic and sharp—almost like a whiplash. He didn't say anything that wasn't _abnormal _for Captain Hitsugaya, but it was the way he said it.

"Will I being seeing you for dinner, Rukia?" Byakuya's eyes shifted to her, his arms crossed under his chest as well.

She thought for a moment, before replying, "Yes."

He nodded and as he left, he passed her and spoke lowly, just enough for her to hear him.

_You have improved, Rukia._

She beamed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Run, run, run, come back for my glory**

**Cleopatra, Cleopatra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I actually have an assignment today," Rukia finally admitted after another training session with Captain Hitsugaya, she's laying on the grass and he isn't looking at her but at the sky. "I got the message this morning—on my day off too."

"When?"

"Couple hours."

He's quiet at first and then he asked with curiosity, "Whom are you going with?"

"Ikkaku, Yumichika and Shuhei." She replies absent-mindedly.

"You're going on a hollow-extermination assignment?" Hitsugaya asked with incredulity tinting his tone. What was Head-Captain Yamamoto _thinking_? They've all been subjected to the zenpo, so why—

"We have more experience dealing with those hollows," Rukia deadpanned.

_Obviously._

His eyebrow twitched, "Who is on lead for the assignment?"

"Me."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, proud he was, but surprised nonetheless. Rukia had a hell of a lot of field experience compared to most _captains, _and she was getting closer and closer to bankai everyday, the Head-Captain must have saw something he _didn't _see, and vaguely, he wondered if Captain Kuchiki knew about her assignment.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked with hesitation, because friends were allowed to be concerned for each other.

She raised an eyebrow at nothing, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your son," Hitsugaya spoke quickly, "I mean is it okay—you know if you…" He trailed off not knowing what else to say and it annoyed him slightly, at how flustered—if he could call it flustered, he'd stick with the word uncertain, because it sounded much better—he felt. He didn't know what else to say, he felt like he were intruding on something important and he felt as if he were pushed to the side not understanding—not knowing anything.

At the words of _your son_, coming from Captain Hitsugaya's mouth, it left her feeling cold and pale all over, because those were two words she never wanted to hear coming from him—ever.

Rukia swallowed thickly, trying to calm her _freakin' _heart, because it felt like it wanted to jump out of her chest, she fisted moist hands into the soft blades of the grass, before replying just as thickly, "I'll be fine."

And even to her own ears, she knew it sounded like a lie.

"Want to grab some lunch?" Hitsugaya felt the need to distract her, even if the task was basic and tedious. He didn't like the horror-stricken face; perhaps she was a bit more invested in her future than she would like to admit.

She thought about if for a minute before she shook her head, "Sure."

Hitsugaya should have known better when he allowed her to pick the restaurant, because once again, they were back at Kyoko's pub.

He remarked dryly, "Why am I not surprised?"

Rukia's lips quirked a little.

They got a booth tucked neatly in the corner of the establishment, unlike the traditional table and parallel chairs, this booth was a bit more intimate, and it made her bit more wary of the hot-and-cold Captain of Squad Ten. The cushion made of cotton, warmed her through her clothes, she sat with very little grace onto the seat.

"Rukia-san! You're back!" Shin remarked arriving at the table with menus, purple eyes gleaming at her lunch partner. Making a mental note of the powerful man, he glanced back at her.

"Always am, Shin-san. A pot of jasmine tea?" Rukia greeted before looking over at Captain Hitsugaya for his approval.

He nodded in consent.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

It was quiet again, she had to refrain from fidgeting at the nearly silent atmosphere, normally she wouldn't mind the silence, but somehow she felt as if there were an edge to this lunch.

She didn't look at him; instead she watched the colorful orange lanterns that hung on banners.

"Rukia," Hitsugaya decided to break the silence first. His thought process was not steady, determined and organized as it usually was; instead it was jumbled, broken and messy. A lot, there was a lot that weighed heavily on his mind—this morning's bombardments of self-realization and self-reflection had him spinning in a sea of ambition.

"Yes?"

He blinked slowly at her; he struggled, "Would you like to come with me to visit Momo?"

The edges of ice sharpened inside her. This was the first time he had ever _voluntarily _spoke about Hinamori-san…and while she spent most of her days with Captain Hitsugaya, he never once mentioned anything—anything about her. Cautiously, she furrowed her eyebrows, "Hinamori-san?"

"Yes."

A beat passed.

She still did not understood, so she pressed, "Any particular reason?"

For the first time, Rukia witnessed Captain Hitsugaya actually look uncomfortable, she blinked a few more times than necessary, but she still waited. Intent on receiving an answer, she looked at him curiously.

He sighed, slightly ashamed for admitting what he was about the same, "Ever since…Aizen's defeat, I haven't spoken to Momo."

For a moment Rukia looked at him, stupefied, for one thing, she understood what it was like to have a childhood friend, but to ignore them – she and Renji had a rocky relationship with him after she was taken into the Kuchiki clan, an even more unstable one when she was sent to be executed—she grimaced here, but even she knew, that this _tension _had to come to an end, one day.

"Why?" Rukia clarified after a second, "Why haven't you seen her?"

Before Hitsugaya could reply, Shin came back with a pot of jasmine tea and more than a couple cups. Shin with deep mauve orbs asked kindly, "Are you ready to order?"

She looked at him and he inclined his head in acceptance.

"Peppered yakitori with white rice and gyoza." Rukia said simply.

"An udon bowl and plate of sashimi."

Shin wrote down the orders on his notepad before turning to Rukia, he spoke apologetically, "I apologize in advance Rukia, but my father has just arrived. I will try to distract him as much as possible."

She gave him a half-smile, dark hair tucked behind her left ear, "Don't worry about it."

Shin gave another smile before taking his leave.

Hitsugaya was quick, teal orbs inquisitive, "Is this the same man you were speaking about earlier?"

Rukia pursed her lips, "Yes," She poured herself and the captain some tea, "I haven't seen him in some time, actually."

"Should I be prepared?" He asked dryly.

Violet orbs glittered, "Of course," She paused before sipping her cup and repeated her question, "Why haven't you visited Hinamori-san?"

Hitsugaya remained silent before tilting his head to the side, stretching the tendons in his neck before sighing tiredly, licking his lips, he replied, "Momo was mentally unstable after the betrayal of Aizen…the manipulation the bastard had implanted in her head caused psychological trauma, after that she was placed in Unohana's ward as a medical patient. Despite the injuries she sustained during that time, she recovered from them physically. She fell into a deep coma after," He lifted his tea and sipped, before continuing, allowing the floral, yet earthy texture to coat his tongue, "She came around again about five months ago—"

"The battle with Aizen."

"Yes," His tone clipped, "She was there fighting—protecting Matsumoto, he manipulated _me—_manipulated Momo, _again, _and I thought I killed her—"

"Stop," Rukia spoke harshly, she didn't want to hear the rest. She had heard bits and pieces of the battle from Ichigo, she didn't want to here anymore. Her tea had gone cold. She placed it on the table, and swallowed, "What happened after?"

A touch of frost colored his eyes for a second, he laid back onto the cushion of the booth, "She went back into a coma."

Rukia remained silent. Processing the information that had just been released to her. She looked at him, trying to understand, trying to ignore her own personal feelings, because Aizen was a part of her life she desperately wanted to leave behind—the consequences of his actions led her life to this—this point, and to entangle her life into his, just as he did is something she did _not _want.

"Why haven't you visited her?" She asked again and this time she wanted an answer.

Hitsugaya looked at her and somewhere inside her, Rukia knew that she already knows the answer, because it became so natural to _know _him—to know everything and she really _wished _that it hadn't come down to this.

_Fear._

_The only emotion that can truly hold back a person's potential. _

"Gyoza and yakitori, udon and sashimi," Shin interrupted the duo by placing the food onto the table. He quickly taking note of the tense atmosphere, the fact that they haven't looked away from each other and the heady emotions that seemed to _crackle _in the air, he quickly tossed in, "Please enjoy."

And left.

"I'll come," Rukia finally answered, she made up her mind, while distance was the most important concept in their…relationship—she grimaced, if she could call it that, she also knew it was dishonorable to ignore a plea for help—no matter the wording, and Rukia was raised better than that.

"Thank you," The ice inside him melted and Hitsugaya's words and eyes were heartfelt and Sode no Shirayuki's fingers brushed her shoulder in ghostly manner in an effort to calm her erratic reiatsu.

In attempt to be nonchalant she shrugged, effortlessly hiding the way he managed to shake her up, muttering her thanks she savored the blue gyoza, before commenting lightly, "It's fine."

Because it was fine, she was just accompanying him to see his childhood friend, if the roles were reversed, he would be accompanying her to see Renji—except it wasn't, and here she was going to visit Hitsugaya's _friend._

And it bothered her—why did it _bother _her?

She gritted her teeth, before scooping another dumpling and placing it in her mouth. She chewed with a tick in her brow. For reasons that were irrational and highly childish, she did not _understand _why this bothered her.

But there he sat, looking at her with blue _blue _aqua-colored eyes and she felt like he could see everything with those eyes of his and it made the fine hair on her arms stand on edge.

"Is Lie—Rangiku coming with us?" She asked suddenly.

Hitsugaya lifted an eyebrow in surprise, replying shortly, "No." He lifted his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of sashimi, "Should she?"

"I thought—" Rukia stopped herself short, because she shouldn't assume, it was part of her training as a shinigami, and if anything she felt stupid for being so careless, she corrected her statement quickly, "I was under the impression that those two were close."

The man with snow hair grimaced, sipping the broth of the udon bowl, "I wouldn't know—I haven't see much of her since I became Captain."

"Do you regret not…being closer to her since you become of higher rank?"

He looked at her with bright eyes.

Rukia suddenly wished she changed the topic and before she could do exactly that, he answered.

"No."

He was honest, she'd give him that, and she itched to ask why.

Answering her unspoken question, he elaborated, "If I spent most of my time with Momo," Her name left his mouth with a bad taste, "I wouldn't have been strong as I am now."

"That sounds terrible," Rukia couldn't stop the words out of her mouth even if she tried, her fault lay in her brutal honesty and sometimes she thought that he appreciated it.

"I know," He agreed, the silence was near awkward again, and Rukia, even with the grace of a Kuchiki, she managed to look as clumsy as Renji when she broke the skin of her gyoza, the vegetables springing onto her soy sauce like fish in water.

Baffled, she could only stare at the blue skin with a sense of horror.

Hitsugaya tried to muffle his laugh with his hand, but it came to as quickly as it left, there didn't seem any need to hide his laugh, he coughed lightly, the sushi in his chopsticks shaking.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing."

"I suppose that fake cough was just my imagination then?" The tips of her ears burned.

He half-smirked, "Precisely,"

Now she chuckled, picking up the yakitori from the skewers, "Your hand was shaking."

Rukia watched with mild fascination as he rolled his pretty eyes. He gave something of a comforting smile and proceeded to finish his sushi—there it was. That damned _dimple_ and she wanted to scream.

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia flinched at the bright tone, more or less the honorific at the end—thankfully she had finished her gyoza, the man could be a fiend when he wants to, "Hideki-san."

He looked very much like a noble, with long grey hair tied at the back of his nape, and deep red eyes. The grin on his face and laugh lines proved otherwise, more or less his voice, which bordered on the basis of Hisagi when he was embarrassed.

"On a date, Rukia-chan?" The old man scooted onto the same cushion she was sitting on, forcing her to shift and sit closer to the captain the occupied the other side of the table.

Violet orbs blinked in shock, before she fumbled on her words, "N-No! I, this is Captain Hitsugaya, he's been training with me for a…while."

_Three months, actually._

But that was beside the point—it was almost embarrassing that she even bothered counting the days.

Captain Hitsugaya nodded his head, before he greeted neutrally, "Hideki-san, " He paused, "I take it that you are Shin's father?"

She bit her tongue at the lack of manners she clearly forgot.

Hideki looked at him, before his lips pursed, "Of course. Can't you see the resemblance?"

Rukia answered for him, deadpanning, "No."

"Oh Rukia," Hideki ruffled her hair and she scowled at the strands of hair that poked her eyes. "You still are _so _funny!"

Hitsugaya coughed and she glared.

"Besides the lack of substance you two have in your conversation," Hideki started off seriously, the side of his jaw clenched and unclenched, Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the insult and change in tone, crimson orbs glinted with malice, he turned to Rukia with pleading eyes, "Why don't you marry Shin, eh? Seriously, I always wanted a daughter."

Teal orbs blinked rapidly at the very pointed direction this conversation was heading into. Dangerous waters and with an even more dangerous enemy—man, he looked at her with disbelief.

Toushiro Hitsugaya did _not _stutter—sputter, but at this exact moment, he very much wanted to.

_What—?_

It was the difference between being a shinigami and being a person. The façade of being emotion-less and the brutal honesty of being earnest became the difference between pride and respect.

Rukia sighed, this conversation, she counted, she had heard more than once, "Shin is already dating Rin from _Yuki _down by the second barrack, don't you think she's any better?"

Hideki frowned, "No one's better than you Rukia—" He smiled candidly, too much honey in his expression had her watching him warily, "My little Kuchiki doll!"

He pinched and pulled her cheeks.

Hitsugaya could only watch as the male counterpart of his lieutenant bruise his partner's cheeks. Her eyes were exasperated, even as they watered, with her fists clenching her pants, he could tell she wanted to yank the older man's hands from her face and rub her sore cheeks.

Once Hideki removed his hands from her face, Rukia wasted no time rubbing her sore skin, hoping the pinkness on her flesh would disperse evenly. She scowled prettily, noticeably avoiding her captain's face and tried to focus on cooling her emotions.

"What about you, Captain Hitsugaya?" Hideki turned to face the captain whose facial expressions melted from disbelief into diplomatic. He elaborated grabbing an empty cup before pouring himself some tea, "What do you think about, Rukia?"

Honestly, she never had felt so uncomfortable in her life than at this second.

Hitsugaya deliberately flickered his eyes to Rukia, whom took more interest in her white rice rather than give the captain any help. He couldn't stop rolling his eyes at her immaturity, he replied simply, "I think she's great."

Rukia wondered why in the _world_ was the pinkness in her cheeks not disappearing.

He pressed, "Great?"

Hitsugaya finally understood why Shin was very hesitant on allowing his father with customers, he replied just as easily, "Yes. She's an excellent shinigami and I have high hopes for her."

Diplomatic.

Subtle.

Safe.

Those were three words that Hideki used to describe Captain Hitsugaya. He wasn't lying when he said that their conversation had no substance, but only an absolute _idiot _could dismiss the atmosphere. It was filled with tension, unspoken words and heavy sparks of reiatsu.

He was holding back and Hideki was one of the best shinigami in infiltration and interrogation—limiting yourself not only held you back but also induced fear.

"How disappointing," Hideki commented lightly, his eyes shifted over to Rukia before giving her a blatant wink, she looked at him warily – if anything the man was more moody than a pregnant woman.

And there were only _two _pregnant women that Rukia had met—she had been _blessed. _

"Excuse me?" Hitsugaya asked, a tick in his eyebrow forming, his lips pursed as placed his empty chopsticks onto his plate.

"You're holding back," To Rukia, Hideki's words were vague, she didn't understand what he was saying, but when she looked at the expression on Captain Hitsugaya's face she instantly did _not _want to know.

"You keep pulling back," He started off, red eyes flickered to meet cold teal, a warning, "And someone will get hurt."

Rukia blinked once, a hand ruffled her hair again, and with a sharp grin and warm words. Hideki went to bother another round of customers near the bar area.

The breath didn't leave her lungs until Shin came barreling back, one foot flopping in front of the other, mauve eyes frantic, "Did my father pass here – I am so sorry! I tried to keep him at bay, but you know how the old man is and—"

Rukia waved her hand, effectively cutting him off; she didn't bother to glance back at Hitsugaya. She feared for her sanity when he began to decode Hideki-san's cryptic message. She licked her lips, "It's fine. We're fine."

Hitsugaya's eyes were boring a hole into her right shoulder and she really tried not to look at him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And we'll run to the future,**

**Shining like diamonds in a rocky world**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unohana's ward was nothing like the hospitals in The World of the Living. It was traditional, with slide in doors, screens and wind chimes. The rooms were a different story, highly advanced medical machines and oxygen masks with an IV drip stood in the corner of the bedrooms.

Unohana's lieutenant had led them to the room where Hinamori-san was currently recovering in. They stood outside the room.

Tension—the tension was like smog, suffocating and thickening.

"J—Just be a man," Rukia blurted out, eyes blinking rapidly, trying to blink the inner turmoil she was facing, she scowled and repeated, "Be a _man._"

The irony that came with that sentence and Sode no Shirayuki huff—the muscles in his shoulders tensed, and Rukia slid the door open. Momo lay in her bed with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, an IV drip hooked to her heart monitor and her hair much, much longer than he's last seen it.

She walked inside and with great hesitance he followed in after her. Sliding the door shut, he pivoted until he was at the food of bed, with mild exasperation; Rukia motioned him to sit on the chair next to his unconscious friend.

Hitsugaya sat silently, his eyes stuck on the IV that was deeply embedded in her vein. He could hear breathing – Rukia's breathing, the thudding beeps of the heart monitor and the oxygen creating static.

Fists tightened around cloth and Hitsugaya sighed irritably. A headache began to pulse beneath his left eyelid; he didn't know what to say to her. Rarely had he ever felt uncertainty, but somehow he felt like this was a mistake. Coming to see her—her unmoving, unresponsive body, it was like she was dead—but alive, alive and not _really _alive.

A hand gripped onto his shoulder bone and Hitsugaya stiffened at the small hand on his person. Rukia didn't look at him; she kept her gaze on the IV that was deeply embedded on the Lieutenant. Her jaw twitched, before she said, "J-Just try talking to her," She paused and then looked at him, "It's not a mistake."

Hitsugaya inhaled deeply before giving a curt nod, licking dry lips he spoke, "I apologize for not seeing you earlier, Momo."

Pleased, Rukia removed her hand from his shoulder, dropping the appendage to her side, and Hitsugaya was quick to grab her hand back—not interlacing, but not clasping either.

Violet eyes widened, quickly she snapped her head towards a sea of white. Her pulse increased, despite her best efforts to try and calm her breathing. Ice began to crawl up her other wrist.

Hitsugaya didn't look at her, instead he squeezed her hand and continued, "I didn't have the courage to see you."

Rukia turned her head to face Hinamori; she dared not move—her hand felt uncomfortably warm.

"You've probably met her already. Rukia Kuchiki—the infamous Rukia Kuchiki," He chuckled when he felt her nails bite his palm, "She's here too."

He squeezed her hand again.

Awkwardly, Rukia coughed, before greeting the sick shinigami, "Hello, Hinamori-san."

Rolling sea-foam eyes, Hitsugaya continued dryly, "Her social skills are worse than mine if you can tell."

Rukia's eye twitched, she released his hand in irritation and tried to yank her hand back to her person, instead he interlaced her fingers with his and pulled her closer, the breath in her lungs became nonexistent, her fingers painfully aware of callous on his fingertips. Violet eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to make—make _sense _of this—

Hitsugaya grimaced, "She's become my safety blanket."

If Rukia was holding something, it would break, because it became so clear to her, that something in their relationship had changed—when had it changed? She knew first-hand that Hitsugaya never liked to reveal any information about himself to anyone, he was discreet, saving the cards up his sleeve, but now—now, in _front _of her, he was laying them _bare _and open—in _front _of her.

And it _terrified _her.

"I made her come with me," He admitted, "It was cowardly, I know. But—I wanted you to formally meet her," He finally flickered his eyes to mauve, his eyes _blue blue blue_, "She's become someone important."

Rukia's heart stopped, her lips parted.

The ice on her wrist melted.

Hitsugaya released their hands, her hand swinging back to her side; she didn't look at him again.

Because if she did, she would be in too deep and that's something she couldn't handle.

"She made me feel guilty," Hitsugaya continued, "How could I not see you—how could I not see you? I remembered stabbing you, with blood on my hands—Hyorinmaru so heavy and—"

His shoulders were shaking, horror clouding his voice and Rukia wanted to grab his shoulder again, to anchor him back onto the ground, to snap him out of it—to do something!

But she couldn't move her hands—they were heavy like iron. The sight of Hitsugaya dematerializing in front of her, into an honest mess, into a—_man, _not a Captain, had her powerless. So she stood there, her heart breaking when his mask started to chip and—

A hand grabbed onto his wrist, the air stopped and Rukia suddenly wished she could disappear.

She watched without blinking—Hitsugaya's unmoving face and unresponsive body.

Momo, with half-lidded eyes, a half-smile on her face and with a weak hand circling his wrist, she looked at him.

Her heart monitor beeping swiftly—she twitched.

Rukia didn't hear Hitsugaya scream for Captain Unohana—didn't feel the frost cloud her arms, and she most certainly didn't notice the way Hinamori turned her head to face her.

Because that hand on his wrist, was not her's.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chandeliers inside the pyramids**

**Tremble from the force**

**Cymbals crash inside the pyramids**

**Voices fill up the halls**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There were things happening. Rukia knew that much, but she didn't say anything as she continued to walk towards the barracks to meet her squad. Hitsugaya followed her, escorted her and she did not—could not begin to think, think about him that is. Hinamori had a momentary lapse into reality, Unohana's words exactly. A few more sessions with Captain Hitsugaya and she should come around.

It was great—Hinamori was waking up.

It was fine.

Rukia gritted her teeth.

_It was fine._

So why was she feeling so agitated?

Once she was back to normal, back on duty and moving and being alive—he'll forget about her and replace her. She would go back to her life and everything would be fine again. That's what she wanted, that is what she _wanted_, so why, why did he have to worm his way into her life when she was doing _fine?_

_Why?_

She was a good person. She didn't deserve this anxiety, she didn't deserve this restlessness and she most certainly did not like the way her heart shifted every time she saw him.

She didn't deserve _any _of this!

It was those damn _hollows._

If she hadn't been sent in the first place on that extermination assignment, she would have been _fine. _

Fine!

Everything would have been fine—she wouldn't have felt this emptiness.

This emptiness, swallowing thickly, she flickered her eyes to the entryway, this emptiness she was hell-bent on ignoring.

"Are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked, he raised an eyebrow at her quick steps.

"Fine," Rukia's answered clipped.

"There's frost on the ground."

She blinked, before inwardly cursing, controlling her reiatsu became a necessity when she was growing up, if she was slipping up in front of him, she definitely had a problem.

"I'm fine."

Hitsugaya watched with incredulous eyes, but didn't comment, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Shuhei were leaning against the gate. Shuhei noticing the duo waved his hand and she had to bite back a smile.

Hitsugaya, noticing the twitch of lips, frowned.

"I'm fine here," Rukia interjected quickly, she was only a mere feet away from her squad, she turned to face Captain Hitsugaya to display her gratitude, but stopped shortly when she realized how close he was to her. Close enough for her to see the pupils in his eyes and on fear rather instinct, she shuffled a few feet back.

He frowned again, taking a step closer; she took a step back and watched him warily.

Hitsugaya scowled, "Why are you acting like this?"

Rukia shifted, before narrowing her eyes, "Like what?"

He bit out, teal orbs glinting like broken glass, "Like I'm going to hurt you."

There it was. Those twist in her chest, those lumps in her throat, and the frost in her hands and the tick in her neck. He took a blind stab at the truth, she realized dumbly, it was enough to throw her train of thought down a cliff.

"Maybe because you will," Rukia did not realize she voice her thoughts aloud until she saw the pure unadulterated shock flicker across his face. Her eyes widened in understanding and she took a step back.

_Oh fuck. _

Out of horror she took another step back, before she crafted her face into a mask of indifference, before she took her leave. "Thank you for seeing me off."

Rukia ran to her squad with the tendril of fear and quarter of hope, that maybe he would grab her and demand an explanation for her earlier statement—for that question, she had no answer—no, that was a lie, she swallowed air, she had an answer and it wasn't for him.

He didn't go after her.

And once again, their relationship had changed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What good is a jewel that ain't still precious?**

**How could you run off on me?**

**How could you run off on us?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**This was supposed to be updated two weeks ago **_**–rolls eyes- **_**I blame work and me being broke af'. **

**Songs:**

_Rihanna- Love on the Brain_**; **_Frank Ocean – Pyramids_

**ARE THEY REALLY FINE THOUGH? **

**I know all of you were wondering where the hell Momo was—there. This chapter was hard to write, I'm not going to lie, creating an awkward chapter and still having it flow was not easy. BUT WHERE IS ICHIGO YOU ASK? NOT HERE!**

**HAH.**

**Not yet. **

**Arc 1 is nearly over – holy crap.**

**TUMBLR PPL thank you for your messages and questions srsly ily. **

**Note: not edited **

_Please drop a review on your way out!_


End file.
